Smash High School
by PandaBoyYoyoCat
Summary: When Ike is a jerk to everyone of his classmates except to his friends Link, Roy, and Pit he thinks it's all fun and games till a new student arrives to be his roommate. (Marth Lowell) And as total opposites they despise each other and are total enemies. To make things worse Dark Link as #1 goth of the school angers them both even more! Will they make up? Read to find out! :D
1. I Could Care Less

**Chapter One****: I Could Care Less**  
**[Ike]**  
It was a tiring day here at Smash High. No one was allowed to head to the Manor which contained all our dorms till after the whole school day.

I gazed blankly at the chalkboard as Mr. Luigi began to scribble down the different amoebas and many other tiny  
organisms for a test we had to take notes on. Biology was one of my most least favorite classes…but Geometry always came first round with my hatred.

Zelda sat in the desk beside me. Her long dark brown hair ran in streams over her shoulders as she bowed her head writing down the notes for the E.O.C coming up soon. As bored as I truly was I began to watch her. My eyelids felt heavy and slowly drooped continuously after each aging second decided to just pass by. My chin rests in the palm of my hand propped up by my arm, I shouldn't have ever played Call of Duty all night last night…because of that I now regretted the fact that I may fall asleep before this period even ends.  
A finger lightly tapped at the back of my shoulder startling me at first.

"Hey. You alright?" my friend Link whispered after he leans over his own desktop so I could hear him clearer. His dark blonde hair kept hanging over his sapphire blue eyes and in the Smash High uniform **(AKA: in the colors of dark teal and black)** the small collar was unbuttoned revealing some bits of his milky white chest.  
I stifled a yawn placing the soles of my shoes on the metal basket of the desk beneath Peach's chair to stretch myself. Turning my head I whisper back, "Nah...too tired. Stayed up all night last night playing Call of Duty…"

He makes a face as he sucked in a sharp breath following with a light click of his tongue. "Dang…rather than studying? Ike you know we've talked about this. You have to study soon or else you'll fail and never graduate for junior year. I really want you to pass this test-"

Zelda looks up from her neatly written papers and scowled at us both. "Can you two be quiet? As you see I'm trying to learn over here."

"And we're trying to have another typically normal conversation. So do you mind?" my lips curve up in a grin, sudden amusement as she glared at only me now with total irritation. Who could blame her? I was a jerk-true fact. I hated this school mostly cause everyone despises me for who I am. They're just haters.

"How can you have friends? You're so completely obnoxious." she rolls her chocolate brown eyes and proceeded to copy more notes down again. "It's at least a miracle that my boyfriend can even stand you."

There was a silence between us three for a moment. A pause that may have felt as if a year of no speaking had just passed on by.

Link just squirmed uncomfortable in his chair as he closes his light red colored binder when Zelda mentioned him in such a rude statement to me like that. Ever since he's been going out with her since the beginning of the year, he's wanted her and I to be great friends. Surely it'll never happen; not even if pigs could fly or even if it rained cats or freaking dogs!

"First of all he can 'stand' me mostly because we have been best friends since Pre-K. Second, we are whispering and not even the teacher can hear what I'm saying now. So chill. I don't care what you tell me because of course you will figure I don't care at all."

She doesn't talk. Her eyes kept looking to her neat written notes and she ignored me, lips as if glued together.  
"Whatever." I growled. I turned in my seat and I decided to talk to Link again since the problem was 'settled'.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go hang after school today."

Link winced. He looked to Zelda and then to me again. Eyes lowered to his folded hands on his lap. "Sorry Ike…I can't. I have a date with Zel tonight."  
I haven't noticed but my voice risen just like my anger and hands did. "Are you freaking kidding me? Why waste a night with that…that demon rather than mess around and play Halo on my Xbox?!"

"Excuse you!" Zelda stood from her chair sounding rather offended. Great. Now I may have to deal with the Headmaster. Link's eyes grew like wide spheres. His jaw dropped open.

"Ike. Principal's office. Now." says Mr. Luigi not even turning around stare at me like how everyone else was actually doing. The chalk in his hand was set down and the room went quiet. Just as I said right?

"Don't you mean Headmaster's office Mr. Italiano?" my tone of voice was stern and annoyed. Did he really think I'd care? Another demerit? Another referral? Whatever I can handle it.

Mr. Luigi lets out a deep exhale calming down his rage against me. He now decides to turn on his heel rubbing his forehead with patience. "Don't even bother to waste my time today Mr. Greil. Please leave so I can begin to lecture my class."

Link given me an apologetic look as I groaned loudly scooping up all my belongings. I walked off for the door still ignoring the eyes that settled upon me.

"Serves you right for calling me a demon you freak!" Zelda exclaimed laughing after sitting right back down.  
I chuckled. "Fair enough fair enough…." my hand taken the cold metal doorknob and I opened the door just about to step out. "But remember... I could care less."

Her smile faded.


	2. Headmaster Snake and the Suspension

**Chapter Two:** **Headmaster Snake and the Suspension**  
I opened the door to the quiet office and taken a seat in the soft beige colored leather chair. It was just beside the glass windows overlooking the bus parking lot. Not really a good view, but good enough when you were desperately bored out of your mind.

"Headmaster. Mr. Greil is here again to see you sir…" croaked the secretary behind the huge black office desk. I was surprised. She knew it was me without even looking up from her own computer screen? Man…this school was giving me the chills. She must have paranormal powers or something. What a witch.

"I'll be out in a minute." I heard him call out from the other side of the office room. There was a door slightly ajar. Maybe he was in there.

A pause fills the office again. The clock hanging on the colored walls ticked and ticked lightly. I twiddle my fingers over my lap chewing at the inside of my cheek. How long does he take? Is he freshening himself for my arrival?

"Bring him in for me will ya Ms. Bellum?"  
"Yes sir."

The secretary stood from her roll chair and circled her desk approaching me with the creepiest glare and stern clicks of her bright red heels. She points to the Headmaster's office behind her with her wrinkly and dry hand.

"Off you go. The Headmaster would like to see you now Mr. Greil."  
"Ike." I growled as I stood over towering her. "Just call me Ike."  
Her eyes narrowed. "Just do as I say."  
"Whatever."

She lets me walk past her without another word slipping out her disgusting mouth.  
"In trouble again as the usual Ike?" asks Headmaster Snake with his leather roll chair facing the opposite direction to gaze outside into the court-yard. Kids were out playing games such as tag, passing a football, or just talking with their friends.

I enter the room and flopped down on another comfy seat in front of another huge office desk.  
"Yes Snake. I'm in trouble again for whatever reason. I don't care…just give me my demerit or referral and I'm off. Hurry up before I miss P.E." I growled bitterly after fidgeting with a loose metal spring hanging from my pocket.

There was a chuckle. He stood from his seat and turning to see me his smile immediately faded as he rests his hands on the desk. Snake scowls now and a canine shown at the side of his mouth as he shouted in rage.

"First you do not call me by my name only! As a sign of respect in this High School you are to call me your Headmaster! Do you understand Mr. Greil?!"  
I sighed. "Again with the Mr. Greil crap…"  
"You think this is a joke?!" he snarled overhearing my mutter.  
I lifted my hands up trying to act at least with the slightest of innocence in my eyes.  
"Yes Headmaster…I'm sorry for the rudeness…"

He clenched his jaw in a deep thriving annoyance. I grinned. Snake doesn't scare me, and he knew it.  
His furious brown eyes softened as he threw out a deep exhale to relax. Just like how my teacher Luigi did earlier.

"Why can't you be a good student Ike? Why can't you keep up with your responsibilities like our fellow student Zelda does?"

I frozen. My heart soured.  
"Because." I sprung from the chair and I slammed all my things on his cruddy desk. I soon became as raged as he was just seconds earlier. "I hate this school! Everyone here in this building are pathetic and useless! I'm not a smart ass nor a geek! My father transferring me here before he died was a HUGE mistake! You and all these teachers are a disgrace for education!"

Snake risen his hand and he slapped me hard across the face. As a private school, and as the Headmaster he had permission and the right to discipline any student who attended here. I must have forgotten because I completely lost it after thinking of my now dead father.

The crack echoed loudly. A sting so powerful flamed my right cheek and my eyes already were stung in salty tears. How badly I wanted to beat him back…but couldn't.

Snake frowned. "I had enough with your continuous bickering Ike. You are to be suspended and for the rest of the week you are to stay in your dorm studying. If I find you playing video-games then your punishment will worsen. You are to finish your damn E.O.C alone!"  
I step back hurt physically and mentally. "Rot in hell."

Before he could shout at me all over again I turned and left after gathering my belongings.  
In the halls I angrily kicked at my locker leaving a dent on the bottoms of it. I hated this school. So badly I did. The only reason I have to suck it up is for my friends. My only kind friends Link, Roy, and Pit. Everyone else here to me were wannabes and haters, including the teachers and Headmaster Snake.  
"Stupid Snake and his annoying ass voice…" I mumbled furiously as I turned the combination lock and swung open my locker. I stuffed my binders inside and I slammed it shut not caring about the loud slam it created in the hallway.

"_At least I have no roommate_…" I think to myself storming out the front doors of the High School and for the Manor which held all dorms. "_If I did then he or she will be surprised on my pissed attitude after returning from that hell named school_…"  
** * * * * * * ***


	3. Just Rumors

**Chapter Three:**** Just Rumors**  
It was Thursday. The suspension started on Monday, just three days ago and already I was treating it as my vacation off. Who cares about studying? Cause everyone knows I don't.

I held up the white remote and nunchuck gripping them tight in my fists as I swung my O.C around to shoot at a sniper who tried to kill me first.

"So what were you telling me Link?" I asked him through the phone as I watched another Nazi's throat slit open with the sharp dagger in my O.C's fist. He crumbled to the dirt dead after tumbling down the grassy hill. Blood splattered everywhere on the screen. I grinned imaging it was Snake. Man it felt SO good to think that.

The phone was slipping so I pinched it harder between my ear and shoulder. I turned down the volume of the war zone allowing myself to hear my best friend speak.

"It was just yesterday that people are saying a new student is arriving to Smash High." I could hear the slight crumbling of papers in the background and a deep sigh came from him. "Rumor has it that this kid is rich, shy, loves music, cooking, and has the skills to fence. Man Ike, if this kid's a girl…then I call dibs. You can have Coach Samus."

I laughed. "Ha Ha very funny, but remember Link…you are with Zelda." I held up my Wii remote to aim and shot now a Japanese solider dressed as a shrub screaming "BONZAI!" nearly knocking my O.C over. I pressed the A button the fastest I could and he rolled him off stabbing his neck, ripping it apart.

Link tsked. "Touché my friend…touché…" he pauses for a moment. "So anyway, is it boring all alone in your dorm with NO roommate whatsoever? I can already hear you gaming though you were specifically told not to."

"Well duh. I mean it sucks like nuts right now Link…he's not even letting me invite anyone over. Like hell I'd study, and you know I do not care."

"Sure sounds like it sucks. I hear you bud…wish I can visit secretly but dorms are locked tight for the night."

"Yeah…" I went silent for a moment as well. I paused the game and the screen turned black and white showing pictures of war and game options to 'save or quit' 'multiplayer' or 'resume'.

From my silence came a total silence between us now.

"Ike…can I ask you something?" Link sounded a bit worried, a nervous tone shaken his voice as if he regretted to say it.

"Sure go ahead." I unscrewed the cap of my water bottle sitting on the coffee table just in front of me. I taken a sip and leaned back in my couch relaxing.

"Why don't you and Zel get along? Can you at least try…for me? It's really frustrating to see you argue all the time, and for that now you're even suspended for a whole week…"

"Agh…Link come on-"

"Pleaaasssseeeee…" he begged.

"Fine…but only because you're my best friend and you owe me a huge solid."

I heard him clapping. "Ok! Yay!"

"Don't get used to it…"

Link chuckled. "Alright alright. It's pretty late so I gotta go. See you soon?"

"Ok. Night Link."

"Night."

We hung up at the same time.

I set my cell phone on my lap gazing at the living room ceiling after lying back and resting my head on the soft woven pillow. For some reason I was concerned. If there will be a new kid…then will he or she be nice? Will he or she be MY roommate? If so…would he or she be a bully, jerk, or a kind friend. One that I can truly look up to.

After a couple minutes I finally realized I was worrying.

"Bah…" I stood and I walked over to the Wii turning the whole system off.  
"They're just rumors."

I turned and I headed for my bedroom already ready for a good night's sleep.


	4. First Day and Strangers meet

**Author's Note****: A message to all my readers this chapter may sound as if a yaoi, but Ike is not interested in men and Marth is. There is NO yaoi between those two but possibly Dark Link will be 'gay'…so sorry for any disappointments I've created! D:**

**Chapter Four****: First Day and Strangers Meet**  
**[Marth]**  
It was such a feeling that taken my heart to race in beats faster than it ever could race before. Like a drum it never stopped beating hard beneath my ribs as the limo parked just at the lot by the front doors of the huge building of Smash High.

I was dressed neatly in the uniform they sent to me days ago. A dark teal collar shirt with long skinny black pants and a dark black tie. I had on my golden tiara that my sister Elince given to me as a child, and a cell phone in case to call my parents to take me to another school if I despised this one.

"Marth Lowell, it's an honor to finally meet you." says a man with dark brown hair and eyes too with a five o-clock shadow giving a light gray color to his cheeks and chin. I shyly step out the vehicle and he held out his hand. "My name is Snake. I am the headmaster of this fine High School."

I taken his much bigger and rougher hand still looking away to my own two feet. "Nice to meet you sir…"

He nods. "My pleasure Mr. Lowell. You have great manners, I see you will fit in with everyone else here as if family already. Would you like me to give you a personal tour around the school before I let you go?"

"Yes." I gripped my backpack straps even tighter as I caught glimpses of the high school students gazing at me curiously through the windows. "I-I would like that very much…"

Headmaster Snake's lips curved into caring smile. "Then come. Follow me."

I scurry on after him for the building, I just hoped this school was the right school for me to start all over again. ~~~

**[Ike]**  
"Hey no fair! You're stronger!" complains Link as I tackled him down allowing Pit to catch the football and sprint for the touchdown zone.

We were both covered completely in grass stains and dust from the brown dirt. In Gym we always played football, it was our most favorite sport ever!

"Yeah!" Pit slammed the football hard into the ground jumping up and down happily making his own victory dance.

"Best two out of three?" Link chuckled after I lent him a hand.

"Sure."

He takes it and I helped him to stand. Ms. Samus comes out with her light blonde hair tied in a usual high ponytail and in the gym uniform. She blew into her metallic whistle and points inside.

"No time boys! Head inside for the locker room and get changed! Bell rings in five minutes!"

"Nice game everyone!" I shouted to them as I ran ahead with Link, Roy, and Pit for inside.

We were the firsts to enter the quiet building. The air inside cooled us like a wave of relief and we opened the boy's locker room door trudging inside tiredly.

"That was so fun." says Roy peeling off his sweaty shirt and stuffing it in his tiny locker. "But losing wasn't all THAT bad Link."

He grins as he began to comb his blonde hair after changing in his jeans.

"Says for you who would always be in Ike's team! I lose like ALL the time."

Pit stretched out his wings and sat down sleepily with a small red bag of nacho cheese Doritos in his hand.

"Anyone hungry?" He asked us all offering one.

"YEAH!" we exclaimed taking a small salty orange chip from him. I savored the taste. At least this will calm my hunger down till Lunch Hour.

The bell rang early.

"Crap!" I wasn't even in my uniform shirt yet!

Link cursed. He slips on his shoes and started to tie them the fastest he's ever could.

"We'll see you at Geometry class Ike! Bye Link!" Roy and Pit at once shouted as they ran out the boy's locker room for their next class.

"Traitors!" I growled struggling with the collar of my shirt as I grab my binder and follow with a quick pace after them. Link scurried beside me. The fastest we could we headed for Geometry, just what I needed to spoil my day even more. ~~~

**[Marth]**  
Headmaster Snake smiled and nodded to the students who watched him and I in curiosity as he was giving me the tour he requested to me earlier today. I bow my head nervously as I scoot directly behind him to be unseen. I sometimes hated to be the new kid. Too much attention going on and too many eyes felt as if watching my every move.

"Hey! Hey no running in the halls!" Snake now snarled to two boys as they sped past nearly knocking the both of us over to the floor. One had bright white angel wings with brunette colored hair as the other was a normal child with red flaming hair. They looked back and shouted their apologies as they kept going.

"Ugh…children these days…" he mumbles to himself as he rubbed his forehead with a deep sigh to calm his temper down. _Is that what adults here do? Calm_ _themselves down like that?_

The sound of shoes hitting the hallway tiles came fast again. Someone else was running too.

"Ike! Ike watch where you're going!" I hear a boy yell.

"Eh…?" I circled around and stood beside Snake curious to what was going on.

The crowd of students in front of us immediately dispersed and suddenly a boy who was twice the size as I am towered over me and we crashed knocking into the tiled floor hard on our heads.

"Ike?! Are you ok?!" asked a blonde running up to the both of us as we still groaned in the thrashing pain. His bright blue eyes widened in surprise when he caught glimpse of me.

Everyone went silent. Even those students in the halls who stopped to watch the accident.

"What is going on here?! Why the hell are you running?!" Snake growled to the two boys.  
The one on top of me shook his head as he grunted. When he opens his eyes we gazed at each other largely in interest.

My heart fluttered a bit. He was handsome for a boy his age. Dark indigo colored eyes and dark spiky indigo blue hair. The sleeves of his uniform were rolled up to reveal toned biceps and collar unbuttoned showing bits of his tanned chest.  
And his jaw line…both as broad as his shoulders. He's just so perfect!

"I'm sorry are you ok?" he asks me as he lifts himself off the floor and lends me a hand.

My throat felt rather dry all of a sudden. I chewed at my lower lip and flush looking away.  
"Y-yes…I'm ok. Thank you…" I taken his hand and with unrecognizable strength he pulls me up to stand. I was startled before I could balance and I fell forward into him gripping his shirt to stay standing or else I'd fall again.

"You sure you're alright?" the boy asked me again after a pause and letting me go slowly.

I nodded. "Now I am. Thanks."

Headmaster Snake folded his arms and frowned. "Get to class. I'd like to see you during lunch hour. The both of you including your other two friends who ran a minute earlier than you two did."

The boy shrugs it off. "Fine. See you later then. Come on Link."

_He acted so calm…so laid back? Even to the Headmaster with total disrespect?_

He turns and he taken his blonde friend's wrist pulling him after him though clearly he was still staring at me. The blonde stumbles a little reaching back to thought, to reality and follows.  
I watched them for a while till they disappear into another crowded hall. Will I ever see that boy again?

Snake taps my arm. "Let's continue before the period ends shall we?"

I do not reply and I follow after. _So his name's Link...? Or was it Ike?_


	5. Conflicts, Marth meets Princess Zelda

**Author's Note**: **Now that I am deciding to make these author notes I wanted to say, thank you for reading my first chapters ever that I created. J I really appreciate the time you taken to read…please review! **

**Chapter Five****: Conflicts, Marth meets Princess Zelda**  
The tour around the High School ended. I knew where my classes were and where to go in my schedule, I have my own locker, and at last I was let off to do my own things. I was in the main office waiting to get my room key. It was very silent in there. The old woman was moving the mouse in her hand clicking away to the computer screen to locate my dorm in the Manor just across the bus lot.

"Ah…here you are Mr. Lowell." she says smiling and pulling out a large wooden box rummaging inside it. " Your dorm is number thirty-seven dear."

She takes out a silver metallic key with the number 37 attached to the tag, she stood from her chair extending her arm over the desktop to hand it over. A golden colored name plaque sat upwards near to were I reached out to receive the tiny key.

"Um…thank you Ms. Bellum I appreciate your kindness." I said with the politest tone I could ever offer. It was a way of respect, and a good start meant to use well manners.

She nods. "And I appreciate your kindness as well. Enjoy your first day here at Smash High Marth…"

I gathered my things and I stuff the key in my pocket. Turning I headed for the door.

"Lunch hour is next." Ms. Bellum says pointing to the clock just as I grabbed the doorknob. "Remember to put away your things and head to the cafeteria."

"Yes ma'am I'll remember." I exit the office and down the halls I walked alone. It was so empty here…strange how there are many loud and curious students yet they're nowhere to be found anywhere!

But…as I walked slowly my mind drifted to Ike o-or was it Link?  
_Ugh…somehow I will see him face to face again. But when will I? When will I figure out if his name is Link or Ike?_

My eyelids closed and I imaged his face again. Such sweet and kind eyes he had…such a low alluring tone in his voice when he asked whether if I was ok.

My eyelids opened. When I lifted my head I gasped as I crashed into a figure clothed fully in night black.

"Eh?!" I fell hard on my butt. My long teal bangs hung over my face as I looked up to the boy who stared me down. He seemed pissed. ~~~

**[Dark Link]**  
I was heading straight for the court-yard till some brat decided to shove into me and hit my bruise just on my chest.

"Watch it you moron! You nearly knocked me over too!"

The boy looked afraid. His bright blue eyes wide in fear.

"I-I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Save it." I crouched down and grabbed a fist full of his uniform collar yanking him to his feet. My face was close to his. Anger flashed in my eyes and his skin paled when I allowed my fangs to tear out my gums. "If I run into you again then we'll have problems. Got it?"

"Y-yes…I…I'm so sorry…." he whimpered biting his lower lip and shaking.

There was a silence. I dropped him immediately and I stormed past him making sure my shoulder bumped his with a powerful blow. He squeaks as he steps aside and watched me with slight tears as I walked on.

"Hey! Shadow!" shouted a familiar female voice from behind.

I stop. Turning around the boy as terrified as ever steps many paces back beside the girl who shouts my name. As expected…Princess Zelda. ~~~

**[Marth]**  
I noticed I was frightened so badly that tears flooded my eyes. I was a sensitive sort of guy, fragile and delicate. He was a…a vampire. He looked like the blonde boy from earlier today…brothers maybe? And this girl…is she really brave enough to shout this boy's name, Shadow with such rage in her voice?!

Shadow looks back first to me with a growl. Again I sworn I caught glimpse of his fangs from underneath his pierced upper lip. Crimson red eyes flared like hot coal fire.

"I said your name idiot." the girl says folding her arms over her chest. "What makes you think you can bully a new kid on his first day? Leave him alone!"

He stuffed his clenched fists into his pockets. Sleek midnight black hair ran in Gothic tresses over his face when he forced a grin and chuckled. "Ah…sweet sweet Princess." he slowly walks back to us, approaching closer and closer making my heart rise into my throat.

The girl stood between us. Defending me and still the courageous look in her chocolate brown eyes.  
Shadow continues. Creepy smile now fades and he growled like an angry wolf when he takes her wrists.

"If I were you Zelda…I'd just walk off and act like this never ever happened…"

She looks down to the black claws that were growing and piercing her delicate skin slightly. Looking back up she smiles as if uncaring. "Like you'd hurt me Shadow…it shows you're completely pathetic and you do know Link will attack you sooner or later for injuring his girlfriend. So if I were you, get the hell off."

I frozen. Was the boy I met earlier the name Link? If so was he already t-taken?

"Spoiled bitch." Shadow barked.

"Annoying mosquito." she spits back.

He released her wrists but takes both her shoulders shoving her back hard. Zelda fell into me but with quick reflex I caught her and helped to keep her in balance to stand.

There was a silence between us three for a long while.

Shadow clears his throat after flipping the hair from over his strangely colored red eyes. "Nice talking with you Zel. Leave a message to Link for me that his girlfriend is just another slut for me will ya?"

"Ugh! I'll murder you!" she shouted lunging for him. I takes her arms and held her back as he laughed turning and speeding down the halls.

"Bye Princess!" he calls letting the hallway echo for him.

"It's no use…he's just wanting you to get angry." I tell her once she calmed her fumes down.  
Zelda takes a deep breath. "Yeah…you're right." her eyes gazed at me for a moment. Randomly she asks after fixing my slightly crooked tiara. "And your name is…?"

"Oh…I-it's Marth Lowell."

"Nice to meet you. As you now know I'm Zelda."

We shaken hands and walked for the cafeteria together.

"So Link…what does he look like?" I asked her during the silent walk really concerned if she was with the boy who I found cute.

She giggles as she thought.

"Erm…he looks a lot like the damn jerk who messed you a couple seconds earlier. Blonde hair and blue eyes though. Only difference."

I sigh in relief. "So that nice guy who accidentally ran into me as I was on the tour with the Headmaster was Ike right?"

Zelda's smile faded all of a sudden once we reached the cafeteria's glass doors.  
"Ike…nice?" her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure he was nice? Or did you hit your head too hard on the tiled floor…"

We entered and made the line for the school's grilled burgers.

"Um…yeah. He was really nice…." my eyes looked up to her as her lip rolled under her teeth. "Why? Is he not nice?"

"No. Not at all." she hands me a tray and takes one for herself reaching for a milk carton. "Just last week he was suspended because he called me a demon in front of the whole class. Just because my boyfriend wanted to hang out with me the same night he wanted a 'guy's night out' night. He's a bully. Everyone hates him besides Roy, Link, and Pit…how can they stand him?"

I risen n eyebrow after placing a burger too on my tray and an apple. "But surely he has changed after that week-am I correct?"

Zelda chuckles. We part from the line taking a seat with a bunch of popular looking students. Wow. Guess I fit in that quickly?

"Trust me Marth. Ike will NEVER change even if Din tries to make that miracle come to life. He's nothing but a jerk, and a jerk only. As retarded as Shadow Link, or Dark Link as others would say his name."

A blonde haired girl wearing a pink dress and small golden crown overheard our conversation from across the table. She chugged down a quick soda and barged in. "Oh my god. Ike seriously has problems, did you know that he threw a pencil at me during Geometry class today nearly hitting my eye?"

Zelda gasped. "No!"

"No lies! All truth! Even to Daisy he tugged at her hair and slid ice down her back from the ice pack he had for his bruised knee after playing football."

_Wow…Ike really does sound like a total bully…doing this to girls? That's SO wrong! If I was mad at a girl I wouldn't ever do such a crime to harass or even lay a hand on them!_

My heart sank to my stomach as I taken my first bite off my burger. I really looked forward to find him…now I totally regret it.

As I ate I was introduced…then I decided to listen to all the crimes Ike had done to all these innocent people.  
** * * * * * * ***

**~How was that? J Was it good? If you thought it was or if you wanted to make a concern about it, ****please review**** so I can verify the problems I made that disappointed you. Bye! :D**


	6. The Punishment, total Wreck

**Author's Note****: Just to say Marth now knows all the horrible things Ike did to most of the sophomores that same year. He's on Zelda's side, though still having a slight crush in him he may just shake the thought off. He just hates him now XD for the things he's hear (Which were all true BTW.) Enjoy! Bye Sweeties! J**

**Chapter Six****: Another Punishment, total Wreck**  
**[Dark Link]**  
As the usual every time lunch hour came along I would sit down underneath the willow tree just in the middle of the court-yard to clear my head. It was a warm, nice spring day and the long curtain like leaves of the willow shaded me from the harming yellow sun. I despised the sun…the moon was as if my friend, calm and bright as a pearl…only wish I could visit this empty place during the nighttime where that bastard sun never shines.

"Ah…." I lied back on the dry bark of the willow and my eyelids closed with my hands lazily folded on my lap. A soft breeze loomed through the grasses and gingerly brushed at the spiky black hair from over my face.

That boy…I never seen him around here before haven't I…?

I plucked a small thorny white rose from the bush beside me. Allowing the thorns to prick my cold fragile skin I Let the blood drip on the soft curving petals.

He is delicate, a sensitive man…_is he new here? If so…do I have a chance to earn his love?_

I frowned. My fist tightened on the stem tearing my palm apart. The rose petals shaken and floated to the grass beneath me after I crumbled it and threw it on the ground.

"Nonsense…" my voice was stern and I shaken my head refusing that horrifying thought. "As if I'd fall for a human made by the goddesses themselves, angels and of pure light is he…impossible. Like I'd ever."

But that thought still fluttered my stone cold heart. _This feeling was rare in me…I knew what it was…but for that kid? Love? That boy who I nearly mistaken as a female?!_

I stood when the bell was overheard ringing inside the High School. My shoe stomped hard on the already torn up rose and I tightened my fists letting the fangs tear out my gums as I headed for inside.

What is wrong with me? I should forget this…for my sake. If that…if that boy loves someone else then I'll do everything I can to stop it from happening… ~~~

**[Ike]**  
The bell already rang in the halls and still we were locked in the Headmaster's office getting a total lecture on why not to run in the halls when there are crowds of students. Especially how I ran into the new kid earlier today.

Link was slouched over the chair we sat together in and his head resting on my shoulder already half asleep. Each and every time his eyelids drooped he forced them back open and mumbles something incoherent to himself as he snuggled closer hugging my arm. My face was burning bright pink, but he was sleepy, it wasn't his fault. Just hope he doesn't end up furious when I mention this to him later.

Roy and Pit too were bored and whenever Snake wasn't looking they'd play rock-paper-scissors from across the room to see who'd win…secretly of course. Roy smirked in triumph when he shot paper and Pit scowled at him when he lost because he threw rock. The two snickered in amusement to themselves as they began to mock Snake when he spoke.

"So all I'm saying is for you guys to please listen, maybe it'll change your personalities, your behaviors in school grounds…."

I watched how Roy completely and perfectly mimicked how he spoken with a funny face.

My hand lifted to my mouth and I snorted refusing to laugh.

Snake stops. He wheels around and caught Pit trying.

"Enough! Cut that out!"

The shout made Link wide awake and he sat up straight trying act as innocent as the rest of us three.

"Since you all think this is a joke, then tonight after all dorms are closed you are to report here and scrub the cafeteria floors! Janitor Ganon will just have his night off tonight."

"WHAT?!" we four exclaimed springing from our chairs with our eyes wide and jaws dropped open.  
Headmaster Snake grins as he folded his arms across his chest. "You heard me. Sparkling clean by the time it's morning, so I can see my reflection."

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" I snarled shaking my head. "N-no way am I staying up all night scrubbing floors!"

Snake shrugs. "Then I guess I'll just have to confiscate your Xbox-"

"But! But that's mutiny!" I couldn't believe this whatsoever. Not our fault that he was boring as hell!

"Scrub the floors or you all loose your gaming systems. I said this and it's final. Go to your next class. Now."

We groaned in protest but Snake taken a seat back behind his desk and said no more. We exit the main office and outraged we headed off together down the halls for Theater.

"This is insane." Link sighed bowing his head and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"I know right! Scrubbing the floors? Is this a High School or a Slave house?!" Roy growled folding his arms and stomping hard to make annoying noises in the halls to bother other classes.

Pit was quiet. Like usual he'd shyly shrunk into his shoulders and drifted into lost of thought.

I looped an arm over both his shoulders and pat his brunette head. "Hey…it wasn't your fault alright?  
It was mine too…if you want you can sit down and watch as I take your place scrubbing for you."

He gazed at me wide eyed. "Are you serious…?" I nod. "Thanks Ike…you're the best."

We side hugged and released. In the silence I smack them all in the back running ahead. "Last one to Theater is a rotten Hylian!"

"Hey!" Link growled. "You sonava-"

Roy interrupts laughing. "Forget what Snake said! Woooo!"

Pit laughs as well bolting too. We four sprinted for our next class having the best time of our lives.  
*** * * * * * ***  
**[Marth]**  
"She is as bright as the heavenly sun, out shining the moon it lurks in envy casting away into it's own darkness…" I said on the stage holding the script close to read the words as I acted. "Her cheeks, the color of a pure red rose, and lips as if two fellow pilgrims waiting to be blessed by her light…to be kissed, and to be loved once again…"

My eyes lifted from the page and I caught a glimpse of Zelda. She smiles shooting both thumbs up and her other friends (my friends too) waved and kept on motioning me to go on.

"What has caused me to be downing in this feeling you ask my kin?" my voice dramatically risen. "Her name to me is grace! Pure beauty as if an angel's face! For thou hast taught me to believe in this kindly love again!"

The teacher, Ms. Jigglypuff stops me.

"That was well played Mr. Lowell. You may sit" She checks me off her list and she smiles. "Let's give a round of applause for our new student."

Everyone in the auditorium clapped as I walk down the stage's wooden steps and taken the saved seat between Zelda and her best friend Shiek.

"That was very good!" she says giving me a playful punch on the shoulder.

I thanked her and everyone else who said the same.  
"Hey Zel."

We look over behind us. The person who said her name was Link. A blushing smile on his face. There who sat beside him on both sides was the angel from earlier today…Pit I think his name was, I knew the other was Roy, and there was Ike. He was scolding Zelda with brows knitted in an angry frown.

"Hey Link what's up? I see you're late to Theater?" she completely shook off Ike's glare.

He sighs nodding. "Yup. We kind of had a lecture from Headmaster Snake not to run in the halls…" his blue eyes lowered in embarrassment as his girlfriend giggled.

"It's ok. Come here and sit beside me."

"Ah Ah Ah." Ike takes Link wrist when he stood from his chair. "You're staying with me Romeo."  
"But Ike-"

"Down boy." he snapped as if he were a dog.

"What makes you the boss of him?" growled Shiek turning in his chair as we watched Link slump back down beside Ike nervously.

"Many reasons. Zelda already taken him from me one night, AKA the suspension I had last week and he promised to be with me the whole day cause of that."

My eyes widen. _So what all my friends were saying was true…_

"So you're saying it's clearly her fault for you screwing up?" I suddenly blurted out just when Shiek opens his mouth to protest.

There was a silence. Even the teacher heard the argument going on.

Ike's eyes darted from Shiek to me now. From gentle and kind eyes from before when he crashed into me…now came a total side of him which I never seen before. His angered side.

Zelda looks to me in surprise. I sucked up all my fear away and I continued. "I don't care who you are…but no one messes with my friends. Got it? Give the lady respect. The only reason she taken Link from you was so that she can spend some time with the one she loves. And besides…how long have you known him? I bet you hung out with Link twice as many times than Zel did with him."

"Marth stop-"

I ignored Peach and I stood when he does. "So to give you a hint, quit being a jerk to everyone in this school and learn to play nice."

Ike grabs my shirt collar and yanked me close. I gasped and now the fear immediately risen back inside me again.

"Ike stop it!" Link stands and takes both his arms trying to pry him away so his fists would release me. It was no use.

"Now you listen to me Princess." He growled yanking me closer, our faces just inches apart and nose touching nose after he uses his shoulder to heavily knock his friend back. "You don't know what's going on around here, a newbie, it's who you are and I get that. Lay off with my business cause you have no idea what's happening around you. A hint for you, mess with my bad side and you'll get your pretty little face hurt. Got that?"

I frowned. Angrily I began to beat at his head with my clenched fists. "I'm no Princess you bastard! Let me go! Let me-"

Ike threw me aside.

"MARTH!" all my friends exclaimed in shock.

I moaned in such thriving pain looping an arm over my stomach biting my lower lip to resist any scream of agony. Chairs were scattered all around me and most were even broken, wood was just piled everywhere!

Zelda spins on her heel and swung her leg kicking Ike the hardest she could on his shin.

"Agh!" he steps back bending over to grab her before she sped off, she easily dodged hiding behind Link.

"How dare you throw Marth like that!" shouts Sheik as he runs over to me. When he does he calmly crouched down and his finger curled beneath my chin gently lifting my face up to see him.

"You alright?" he asked me after the long silence that lurked in the auditorium.

"Y-yeah…let me just-OW!" I sat back down wincing and tears flooded my eyes. God this hurt.

"Let me see." He says looking at my hand which was clasped over my aching shoulder.

I hesitated but nodded. Sheik scoots closer and he helps unbutton the shirt off me, rolling off the dark teal fabric from over my shoulder.

He made a face as he leans back saying. "Oh goddesses…"

"What? What's wrong with-" I stop mid-sentence as I turned my head to see. I gasped. My shoulder was covered in the deep colors of purple and a disgusting green. It looked so ugly.

Ms. Jigglypuff panicked as she approached, her eyes were wide in surprise.

"Are you sure you're ok Mr. Lowell? It looks so bad!"

"I'm fine Ms. Jigglypuff…honestly-"

She hops over to Ike and scolded him. "To the headmaster's office! Now! For hurting a student?! This is despicable!"

"No! Wait!" I exclaimed as I forced myself to stand.

"Marth!"

Shiek stood quickly and caught me as I fell over weakly. We sunk to the floor again…thank goodness he saved me from falling on my face. Problem was the room went silent all over again.~~~

**[Ike]**  
I stop just at the double doors of the auditorium as the boy, Marth said for me to wait. What was he doing? Telling me stay than to go to Snake? He should be mad that I injured him pretty bad. I literally threw him aside into a pile of chairs cause of that annoying ass tone of his, definitely when he decided to 'protect' Zelda.

Marth, limp on the floor and still in Sheik's arms with his friends crowded around looks away from me and to the teacher still teary eyed.

"Let him stay…I-I'll act like this never happened…"

Everyone looks to me in awe and anger. Including my friends.

I felt my heart grow heavy and it sank down low to my stomach full of guilt. This boy didn't want me to get in trouble? Even after what I done? Man…it felt as if I just kicked an adorable and innocent puppy square in the face.

How can I blame him…I'd do the same if a jerk like Shadow or me ever tried to mess with either Link, Roy, or Pit. He cared for Zelda and tried…  
"I…"  
I was cut off by Peach as she stuck out her tongue with her hands on her hips. "Be grateful our friend has mercy on you! Such a jerk aren't you huh?!"

I looked to Link. His eyes dropped and he shakes his head turning and walking past Roy and Pit with Zelda following after. He seemed disappointed in me…upset.

"Link…?" I asked taking one step forward.

"You should just go." says Pit folding his arms.

Roy nods in agreement. "I know you're mean to these guys…but harming a new kid and nearly breaking his shoulder? Not cool…"

I bowed my head. Without another word I just kick a chair aside and storm out the auditorium heading for the Manor. I wasn't going to deal with this crap any longer. I knew I messed up…I always do….  
** * * * * * ***

~**Aw! Poor Ike right? Well…hope you liked it! :D Please review!**


	7. Curiousity, a failing Apology

**Author's Note****: Lol! I just figured out that most of my notes from earlier had a random "J" at the ends or during the messages I've been trying to write. It was mostly because I never pay attention as I'm writing! Ha sorry! XD Well anyway to keep everyone up with what just happened in the last chapter Marth randomly got mad because he wanted to defend his friend Zelda from the "rude" Ike he's heard from the experiences of his friends, when really Ike could've been nice to him if he hadn't stood up for Princess Zelda in the first place, causing him to be injured for using his mouth a little too roughly. Now Ike feels bad, and hates him all at once now. In the beginning I mentioned Dark Link having a slight crush in Marth….if he figures Marth has a crush in Ike then there's another thing you'll have to find out. So enjoy! Bye Sweeties! :D**

**Chapter Seven****: Curiosity, a failing Apology**  
**[Dark Link]**  
It was so strange after Ike stormed out the auditorium in rage after his friends too were sided with the popular students of Smash High. He seemed lost, totally broken apart about something that not even my telepathy could understand.

_His mind shows nothing…all_ _I see is…clouds and churning waves….?_

Wolf taps my shoulder. My eyelids opened and my connection into Ike's trail of thought vanished. Angrily I turned to my friend and snarled.

"What is it that you want? Didn't you see I was trying to focus?" I bitterly spit.

He shrugs folding his arms across his chest looking past me and to the Prince who was gingerly lifted to sit in a chair. Still his friends, including Ike's other three friends crowded around to see if he was ok after he yelped in slight pain.

"There's something about that kid that makes me wonder." He points to Marth with his chin.

"What about him?" I asked calming my fumes as I turn to watch beside him as well.

He was silent. He cracks his knuckles and he leans back on the wall looking to the doors in which Ike left. "He just didn't want Ike to get in trouble…isn't that a bit too weird? Haven't you noticed from rage in defending Princess Zelda he immediately refused to let Ms. Jigglypuff send him to the Headmaster so he can deal with the problem instead?"

"Hmm…." I pinched my chin as I thought. My friend had a point. Why would Marth allow such chances of getting revenge slip out his fingers so easily? He looked to Ike as if caring about something…

I frozen. Now my heart soured.

_ No…what if the reason why Marth let Ike go was because he liked him? I-Impossible. I felt the fangs thrive beneath my gums so I let them tear out. That is completely obscure! Ike is a bigger jerk than I am in this High School, everyone despises him…and for a gentle prince as he why would he fall for a filthy mercenary who nearly clobbered him to death?_

Wolf turns his fuzzy head and risen an eyebrow watching me as I clenched my fist. I watched the black magic disperse in the air and growled bowing my head unable to imagine that brat with the boy I liked….

_Wait…d-did I just admit I was in love? Was this jealousy?!_

"Agh!" I kicked my binder hard and it flew fast for Wolf's head. He caught it just millimeters away from his snout, without a single flinch. There was a silence between the both of us. Everyone else didn't notice and they kept their attention on the Prince still.

"Something is troubling you Shadow…"

"Eh?" I lift my head. Shaking it I folded my arms and look away from him feeling my face grow hot as I gazed at the Prince who could stand. With his arms looped over Sheik and Zelda they were to lead him to the nurse. His bright blue eyes as if shining sapphires caught glimpse of me staring. Our gaze felt as if forever…my heart pounded. I felt it slam hard beneath my ribs nervously.

"Damn it…" I whispered clutching my chest as I torn the strangely beautiful gaze staring at the dusty floor now. _It was all true…no matter how much I wanted to_ _refuse it wouldn't go away! I loved Marth…._

"I see your problem too." Wolf came up to me and grabs a fistful of my hair forcing me to look at him.

"You're blushing. You like him…do you not?"

I take his wrist and he released my hair immediately. I threw out a hard sigh.

"I guess so…"

"Then I'll help you win his heart."

"W-wha…?"

"You heard me. Let's go." he began to walk off ahead.

"Wait. W-where are you-"

He stops. Looking back he glared at me with a are-you-serious gaze.

"To the nurse's office you idiot. Are you going to day dream or are you going to say hi?"

I chewed at my lower lip. "F-fine…." God I hated emotions. Curse the gods and goddesses who made them.

We waited till Ms. Jigglypuff wasn't paying any mind to us and we sneak out after Shiek and Zelda who had the lovely Prince. ~~~

**[Marth]**  
My friends dropped me off at the nurse's office clearly when I begged them not to take me…how I hate it when I'm forced to go to places when it was not by my will.

"There you go…all better." smiles the nurse after wrapping up my bruised shoulder with an ice pack attached to the white bandage paper.

"T-thank you very much…I appreciate it…" I said shyly smiling sweetly to her back as she crouched down pulling open a drawer to stuff her First Aid Kit inside.

"No problem sweetheart…but one question." she stood and her kind smile faded as her eyes sparkled in worry. "What happened?"

I frozen in fear. No way can I tell her that Ike caused this…he'll get in even more trouble!

"U-um…" I squirmed in the small bed thinking on a lie to make up. "I-I fell off the stage as I was practicing and landed on it pretty rough…" I was bad at lying, but I just prayed that I was good for just this once!

The nurse nods. "I see…ouch. I'll be back in a few ok? I have other appointments to attend to. Till then if I do not return when the bell rings for your next class you can go."

"Ok. Bye Ms. Franklin." after I caught glimpse of her name tag on her white dress.

She giggles as she steps out the door. "Bye Marth…"

I sighed. It was ok to be alone in a room…but knowing I just lied was a sin. I never lie, and for Ike I had to. I know I have a crush in him…I'll just have to suck it up and take on the day without complaining and find out who my roommate is later.

"Ah…" I winced after lying back on the bed when my frail shoulder touching the surface. Gazing up at the ceiling I wondered after slowly shutting my eyelids.

_Ike…I understand how everyone else despised him for the things he's done, but maybe…just maybe he can change. There may be something bothering him and it's why he's acting like the jerk he is. Maybe if I could just…unlock the sweet Ike that crashed into me just this morning…then I can show everyone he's not a really bad guy-_

My thoughts were shaken when I heard a hard knock on the door.

"Eh?" I sat up a bit too quickly. I squeaked in pain and then when I collected reality back together I stuttered. "C-come in!"

The door opens. Excepting nurse Franklin…it wasn't her. It was a Wolf and then came in the boy from earlier, the Goth…Shadow.

My heart risen to my throat as I grabbed the pillow and held it to defend myself.

"Who are you?!" I shouted. "And why are _you_ here?!" I then looked Shadow who's eyes darted away from me. He seemed…quieter than before. His cheeks a light rose pink.

"I am Wolf. Obviously." he says looking to his friend. His hand grabbed his arm and he pulls him to follow. They were approaching.

"Stay away!" I threw the pillow hard for them. Wolf caught it with quick reflex and threw it hard back at me. I cried out refusing to cry when it slammed on my injured shoulder. The ice pack fell off and crashed on the floor nearly splitting the bag open.

"Wolf! C-cut it out! You hurt him!" Shadow suddenly exclaimed running up to me and hands on my bare hurting shoulder to see if I was ok.

There was a silence. He crouched down retrieving the small ice pack and placing it back on my shoulder to fix the bandages.

_How…strange. When I crashed into him he literally threatened to injure me, just like Ike (AKA which he did…) but he really is caring?_

His hands were warm and touches were ginger. His used to be stone cold blood red eyes looked as if beaming rubies, as gentle as the sun when he looks up to me noticing I was staring too.

"Sorry about that…" he pulls from me and growled at his friend. "He usually doesn't know his  
manners."

"And _you_ don't?" Wolf bickered back but with a smug smirk seeing Shadow flush a deep red.

"Shut up." he muttered bowing his head to let the sleek black hair cover over his eyes.

"Thanks…um…it's ok really." I looked to the clock. The bell was going to ring in two minutes.

The door randomly opens during the silence. A familiar indigo colored hair boy steps in with binders in his hands, his and mines actually…it was Ike.

He stops when he sees Shadow and Wolf in the room as well. ~~~

**[Dark Link]**  
I looked to the door and now came Marth's little Romeo. My heart sours again and I felt the hatred mixed with jealousy crash like a wave into my mind as I scowled at him and folded my arms.

"I thought you left school grounds for the Manor Greil." I growled lowly with my eyes flashing like fire.

Ike shuts the door behind him with his foot and he flips the hair out from over his deep sea blue ones. He shrugs. "I came in peace. I just wanted to hand the Prince his stuff and go."

There was a silence. I used my telepathy to read his mind.

_Great…now that Shadow and Wolf are here how can I apologize for injuring Marth like that in the auditorium? I screwed up so bad and wanted to make it all up to him…but I guess not…what am I thinking? I'll just have to be strong by acting like I hate him the whole time…_

I frowned. Make it up to him? Apologize? Acting like he hates him?!

Ike ignored my glares and he shoves past me approaching Marth with his binders.

"Here…I felt bad so I brought you your stuff…"

Marth was quiet. Not a word, nor a sound. His eyes never looked into his and he just snatched his stuff from him and clutched them to his chest.

The silence again risen in the room, only difference it was that it was totally awkward.

Ike sighs. "Well now I'll just head to my dorm since you're not talking to me _Princess_."

"And you blame _me_ for the injury I have?" Marth looks up to him and he was pissed off. "I defended my friend for the things _you've_ done to her. You can be nice, but no. I _hate_ you. So leave this room now or I may just call Nurse Franklin in to tell her the real truth."

"What real truth?" he growled stepping back as if hit by a bullet.

Wolf and I shared glances. The boy's got spunk. I respect that.

"I lied to her saying I fell off the stage all so you don't get your ass in trouble again. Roy told me that cause of y'all running you'll have to scrub the floors. So good luck with that too."

Ike forced a smile. He just laughs.

"What the hell is so funny to you?!" Marth takes the pillow beside him and threw it hard at Ike's head.

Now it was on.

Ike lunges for him.

"Stop!" I taken his fist and shove him back. "Don't you dare touch him!"

Everyone went still. Including Wolf who's eyes were side in shock.

Ike pulls back and he left the room. The door slammed shut and just seconds after the bell rang.

"Let's go." I growled to Wolf who was completely still.

He finally snaps back to reality and follows me out, we left Marth to deal with himself. ~~~  
**[Ike]**

I angrily headed for the Manor. This time I was heading for my dorm to blow off steam. _That…That little…and Shadow defending him?! Since when did he care?! All I wanted to do was make it up to him…now apologizing was out the question. Stupid and stubborn Prince! No way will I feel sympathy for him ever again!_  
*** * * * * * ***

**~How was it? :) I hoped it all made sense, if not then please review so I can see the mistakes. I'll finish another chapter by tomorrow or next morning. If anyone knows how to reset the days in which my Doc Manager keeps track of then please tell me how! Ha-ha So Confusing! XD Bye Sweeties!**


	8. A Simple Thanks

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back and I seriously want McDonald's right now. -.-' I just had a weird memory on how my friend Trystin messing with white yogurt. O/o Lol like craziest thing…ever. XD And as the crazy guy I am now I feel like drinking a smoothie. Random. Yes. I know. So anyway what happened is that Shadow randomly changed defending Marth when Ike went to attack him. Ike now is upset and blah blah blah drama like the soap operas right? Well I hope y'all enjoy my first fiction's eighth chapter! :D Enjoy~ Bye Sweeties!**

**Chapter Eight: A Simple Thanks**  
**[Marth]**  
The bell to the whole school day ending rang. Finally after this long first day I can relax and head for my dorm at the Manor just across the bus lot.

"Alright class." says Mr. Fox, my Algebra Teacher standing and pointing to the door. "You are dismissed. Have a nice day."

Everyone stood from their desk chairs and out the door I waited for Zelda who steps out the classroom linking hands with her boyfriend.

"Mind if you guys come to my locker?" I asked them pointing my chin to the empty hall aside this one. "I have to drop these off."

"Sure." Zelda looks to Link with a sweet smile and giggle. "You want to come too?"

He smiles back. "Sure. Guess I will."

"Great. Then it's this way." I walk ahead of the couple and we turned in the next hallway.

Approaching my locker I turned the combination lock and I pulled at the gray notch swinging it open.

Link and Zelda wait patiently. Link's hands were on her waist and she giggles a whole lot more when her boyfriend whispers something in her ear making her flush red then pressing his lips on her temple.

"Oh Link stop it!" she laughs pushing from his grip when he tickles her.

I smiled myself. Seeing my first friend so happy seemed to have made me happy too.

I shut my locker after slipping on my black plaid backpack carefully over my uninjured shoulder.

"Come you guys. I'm done."

Link chuckles. "Already? You're pretty quick."

I taken in the compliment. "Thanks."

Zelda taken her boyfriend's wrist and tugs at him follow. They now walk ahead as I trailed behind slowly. I just loved to watch couples be happy. Happiness just was a way of life. _They were so cute together too…_

My eyes lifted from the white tiled floors of the hall as we exit the front doors of the High School.

Crowds of students meeting with their friends walk off for the Manor together for their dorms.

"Hey Marth?" Link says stopping and looking back to me after letting Zelda run off to collect her friends (my friends too) to come to us.

"Yeah Link?"

He sighs. His eyes look to my shoulder. "Sorry about what my friend did…he has…anger management problems so-"

"It's fine. I spoken up and it's my fault."

He winced. "Yeah but…I still feel bad. You landed pretty hard and-"

I grinned as I pat his soft blonde head. "It's OK Link. You do not have to worry. As long as I stay away from him now I'll be completely fine."

"Oh…alright…" he mumbled scratching the bridge of his nose and looking straight past me.

I turn to see who he was looking at.

It was Zelda. She comes right back up to us with Peach, and Shiek only.

"We ready?" Link asks his girlfriend side hugging her.

Zelda blushes. "Yeah…let's go."

We walked down the bus lot for the Manor just at the other side.

"So you guys. Guess what?" starts Peach raising her hands to start some gossip.

Before I could hear what she wanted to say…as I walked I caught glimpse of Shadow. He was holding a black umbrella over his head. His eyes gazed back at me from afar and for a moment I found myself staring too.

_I should thank him for defending me back there in the nurse's office…I know he was mean to me when I crashed into him by accident…but how he acted shown me he's changed. How? I do not know…all I do know is to say a thanks._

The group paid no mind to me as they listened to Peach's 'juicy' gossip. I walked a bit slower hoping they haven't seen me stop. They haven't, so I turned and headed for him. ~~~

**[Dark Link]**  
I was waiting for Wolf to come and find me. For a friend…he's ok, but how god damn slow he is to exit the building? We needed to fix that.

My eyes just looked away from Marth as his lovely eyes glanced at me back. He slowly stops following the group he was walking with, with Princess Zelda and Link I think… but what panicked me was that he was turning to walk to me!

_ Oh my god….what do I do? What do I freaking do?!_

My fist gripped the black umbrella that shaded me from the harsh sun harder. I was nervous. _Why was he coming? For what reason would he want to come to me after I threatened him in the hall?_

My heart pounded as he approached. He stops…just two feet away from me.

"Um…hi." he shyly greeted bowing his head and gripping the one strap that hung loosely over his uninjured shoulder.

I met eyes with him once, but quickly look away searching for Wolf. "H-hey…"

Marth tips on his heels a bit, back and forth before he spoken. _It was…kind of cute._

_ Ugh…what am I saying…?_ My eyes stare into him again. _Just listen to what the lovely Prince has to say…._

Marth bites his lower lip and sighs. "Erm…I came here to say t-thanks for defending me back there in the nurse's office…without you I would've gotten another beating…."

I felt my cheeks burn a bright pink. _He was thanking me? This was the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me._

"Um…" I bow my head and kick a pebble aside. "No problem…it's what I had to do…"

There was an awkward silence between us now.

"So…where is your friend?" he asked me stuffing his fragile hands into his uniform pockets. I couldn't help but watch how cuter he was when his dark teal bangs kept falling over his face. It did seem to bother him…but he refused to flip it out from over his beautiful eyes. His tiara sparkled too…how could I blame Ike for calling him a Princess? He seemed like one.

I shrugged. "Somewhere I guess…not sure."

Marth nods and he turns his regal head to stare at the Manor afar. The clouds loomed slowly over the harsh sun. The sunlight dimmed and rain began to fall.

"Hey…I was wondering if you can come lead me to my dorm room. I-I can get lost…" he says holding his backpack pack above his head. Marth winced when his shoulder pained him and he lets his backpack go.

"Here." I handed him my umbrella and I crouch down taking his backpack. Holding by one strap in my fist (I already have a neon green backpack hanging on both my shoulders) I pointed to the Manor again with my chin. "It's Wolf's loss that he was too slow. Come on, I'll lead ya."

"Really?" Marth blushed and he hid his face before I could see fully. "Thank you…"

We walked on, under the slight pouring rain. I didn't care, rain was what I was used to. ~~~  
*** * * * * * * ***  
**[Marth]**  
The Manor was amazingly beautiful. Carpets in the lobby were a bright red stitched with golden like strings. The marble ceilings were held up by marble columns, and a chandelier hung over beaming in bright lovely lights. I was led to room 37 which was at the second floor and at the end of the hall. It as so quiet. Almost as if everyone already settled in.

"Here you are…room number thirty-seven."

"Thanks…" I taken my backpack and handed back his umbrella. But I winced when I noticed he was soaked wet in water from the drizzling rain outside. "Are you cold?"

"Huh?" Shadow pulled out his cell phone after receiving a text. His eyebrow risen and he shaken his head. "Nah…I'm used to it."

His sleek black hair dripped and he now shakes his head again, like a dog and water flew in all directions.

"Ah!" I squealed laughing the water hit me first.

Shadow laughs with me. "OH! Sorry I forgotten you were standing there for a sec!"

After a moment our laughing dimmed down. Then we fell silent.

"So…I guess I should be going now…" I said to him pulling out the small silver key and sticking it in the locked doorknob.

Shadow nods scratching the back of his elbow. "Yeah…I guess I have to go too…"

He steps up and brushed the hair out my eyes. As weird as it was…no one was around to see.  
Before I spoken after he pulls a lock of teal blue hair behind my ear he pecks a light kiss at my temple slowly, just like Link did with Zelda as I was at my locker.

I swallowed. My cheeks flamed red and eyes wide in shock.

_ D-Did he…? Why…? Whhhaaaaaaa?_

Shadow kept a serious face the whole time. By my neck he whispered.

"See you tomorrow Prince…." his hand slid down my uninjured shoulder lightly running his fingertips to my wrist. My skin trembled as he squeezed my hand.

"S-shadow-"

He turns releasing my hand before I could finish. He walked down the halls casually as if nothing ever happened.

I stood there. Still frozen. After a couple minutes of processing what just happened I unlock the door and step inside. _What a simple thanks that was…_

**~Did you like it? Ha-ha Marth being surprised :D Thought it was hilarious! Please review!**


	9. He's my Roommate! Another Approach

**Author's Note****: Hello everyone as you see I post new chapters in the matter of days! This is mostly because since school is out and I'm bored it is my passing time…Lol right? XD Not that I spend ALL day in this but my iPod holds the chapters I type in Notes so…kind of already had it planned. Anyway! Back to the point. Marth is a bit surprised after the 'kiss' Shadow's given him…still does not know who's his roommate so this will be hilarious! Hope you enjoy, remember to review ~Bye sweeties!**

**Chapter Nine****: He's my Roommate?!, Another Approach**  
**[Ike]**  
I sighed after I step out the shower. My hair was dripping wet and steam risen to the ceiling fogging up the mirror as I snatched my towel from the rack and slipped it around my waist.  
Man…what a day. First I get in trouble for running into that Marth kid, he seemed nice…now I beat his shoulder and now my friends despise me…

Just as I opened the bathroom door I sworn I heard my dorm room open. My guard immediately sparked.

"Hey! Who the hell thinks they can break in my-" I stopped mid-sentence after circling the hallway to see who entered the mini living room. There who stood…was Marth.

He frozen. His eyes were wide, but then they narrowed as he began to relax again.

"Why…how are you..?" my eyes looked to the silver key in his hand. The tag of it said #37.

There was a long silence. Slowly I began to process what was going on.

"Oh my god…no no…." My hand lifted to my face and I groaned. "Out of all people!"

Marth frowned. He hung his backpack on the coat hangers just beside him and he dusts himself off.  
"Out of all people I had to be with you Ike Greil…" he says calmly after flushing in pink seeing my bare torso.

I rubbed my forehead. Throwing out a deep sigh I opened my eyelids and I pulled at my hair. I growled. "Just don't get me mad…got it?"

Marth doesn't answer. He walks past me and he enters the section of the dorm where the two beds sat. I followed after him to see what the boy was up to.

"Is this one mine?" he asked pointing to the clean and tidy one.

"Yeah. It's yours."

He nods and he sat down on the edge of it already pulling out his cell phone when it vibrated.

He answers it and a slight beep was heard before another voice came.

"How was your day sweetie?" the voice sounded feminine when I overheard it. It sounded as if a caring…mother?

Marth smiles. "Just perfect mom. It was amazing…"

I stop. My heart sank like lead hearing the word mom. I taken a step back and enter the bathroom again slamming the door shut and locking it.

_Damn it…..should he really have his mother calling when I'm around_?

Tears flooded my eyes and they coated my cheeks. I dried myself out as I slipped on new ripped jeans and a loose T-shirt. I had to leave anyway for the punishment Snake wanted Link, Roy, Pit, and I to attend to, to scrub the floors of the cafeteria for the janitor.

Only one image of my mother crossed my mind. Sweet, a delicate smile…her hair as dark as mine but always soft when I felt it.

"Mom…" It's been a while since I've said that word. My lip quivered and I gripped the sink bowing my head to let the tears fall.

She died of a disease back in my homeland…Father too was dead because of a Dark Knight and all I have is my little sister Mist, who can rarely call me even on the weekends! I was as if alone…no one to seriously love and look up to when I was broken down like this…_why did everything so horrible happen to me? Including this prissy for a roommate!_

"Hey Ike!" Marth pounded his fist on the bathroom door impatiently. "You done yet?! I want to take a shower now to hurry on my homework!"

"I'll be out in a minute!" I shouted back still wiping the tears away.

After a while I finally taken the doorknob and step out the bathroom. Marth steps back with the phone still pressed to his ear as his angry glare turned into something concerned.

"I'll have to call you back…" then he hangs up. There was a pause. His eyes gazed up at me again and he let the teal bangs fall over his face as he stuffs it into his pocket. "What's up with you? It looks like you were crying."

I scoff. "Pfft! Yeah. Like I can cry."

Marth frowned. "Not impressed. Link told me you have Anger Management so it's possible you're a total crybaby."

"Do you want me to beat you again?"

"Do you want to loose your Xbox?" he barks right back at me pointing his chin to my Xbox that sat on the shelf beneath the TV near the Wii.

I clenched my fists. "You know what? I don't have the time to argue with you Princess. So do you mind? I have to go."

"Go where? You rarely have any friends!"

_Oh how bad I wanted to beat his pretty little face…_  
I do not reply and I stormed out slamming the door shut.  
*** * * * * * * ***  
We four were silent. In a line Janitor Ganon handed the each of us a bucket full of hose water and a sponge full of orange smelling soap.

"Get to work boys. I want this place spotless by the time I get back." says Headmaster Snake who grinned checking me off the list once I got on my knees scrubbing the nasty dust floor.

The two men laughed like lunatics as they walk out the cafeteria heading for the Teacher's Lounge to get a sip of coffee.

"So…" I said lifting my head up to see the other three.

Not one of them spoken. Not even one pair of eyes gazed at me.

"Oh come on you guys…you know I get upset when y'all ignore…"

"We have a reason to be mad Ike." growled Roy frowning as he dunked the sponge hard into his bucket. Foaming water splashed around it and soaked his pant leg but he didn't care.

Link nods. "Roy's right. You went too far this time, throwing the new student into a pile of chairs-"

"Nearly breaking his shoulder." finishes Roy for him.

"Exactly…it was too insane and he was only defending Zelda. I was kind of on her side too…"

I look to Pit. As the usual, quiet when it came to arguments he looks away and scrubs the floors with little tiny circle motions.

"B-but he shouldn't have gotten me angry-"

"You're mad ALL the freaking time Ike!" Link was pissed. He threw the sponge at me and a menacing canine shown at the side of his mouth. "Don't you get it?! For years I had to put up with you and your anger! All these 'problems' in your life…what are they? Oh my dad is dead and so is my mom- we get that!"

My eyes widen in hurt. My heart began to swell and my eyes flood in tears.

Roy's frown faded. A shocked expression.

"Link-"

He continues anyway.

"Don't you just get that your drama is causing everything in why everyone hates you?! Forget the past Ike! I am an orphan and never have I seen my parents and do I complain? NO! So suck it up and learn to play nice or else no one will even like you in college in the next two years!"

Pit lifts his head watching me with total worry. Roy bit his lower lip after he smacks Link upside the head.

The silence was worse now…

Link noticed what he's done and he sighs. Bowing his head tears flood his eyes too.

"Ike…I-I'm sorry I-"

"My mother…was angry at me before she d-died…" I squeaked letting the tear drops drip on the floor as I scrubbed. The foam piled and I dunk the sponge back into the bucket before I went to wipe it away. "My father…he died in my very arms because of the man who fought him…what did I do? I watched rather than to have helped…"

Link sniffled. "I never meant it ok? Just-"

I chuckled lifting my hand up to stop him from speaking. The forced smile I made worried my three friends even more when I handed Link his sponge back.

"Just get to work…." was all I said before I began to cry again as I scrubbed.

Pit scoots beside me. Not knowing what to do he does it anyway and wraps his arms around me, including his wings to comfort me. Immediately I stopped to what I was doing and I grasped him breaking down sobbing in his chest.

"Nice going Link…" muttered Roy scooting close too as he pats my back.

"I know…I know I said too much…"

"Way too much." The other two said stroking me now.  
** * * * * * * * * ***  
**[Marth]**  
My alarm clock buzzed six am in the morning. I yawned as I sat up and gingerly I rubbed my injured shoulder hoping it still didn't sting as badly, it did.

Ike was gone. Not in his messy bed, his uniform wasn't laid out on the desk anymore…_he must've left for school earlier than I thought._

Sighing I stood. A couple minutes of changing into my uniform I walk over sleepily to the mirror with a comb and brushed my stuck out bangs in place. My tiara was slipped in perfectly above my hair and I looked as good as new. Other than the purple marks underneath my eyes…man I was tired. The only reason why I kind of hated school in the first place, to wake up this early.

As I left the bedroom and into the kitchen I went for the toaster to just warm up a pop-tart. Small pictures sat beside it near the wall. One of a woman with dark indigo blue hair, she seemed humble and wise. In her hands she held a bowl of bread dough with a thick bulky man beside her with a sword and smug grin. His arm was looped around her and heads resting on one another. _Were they…Ike's parents?_ Another picture was a little girl sitting on Ike's lap. A beautiful little girl with a sweet innocent smile and bright sandy brown hair.

"Oh…?" I taken the picture and stared into it. Ike was smiling! Aw! He looked so cute!

"Hands off the picture Princess." growled a familiar voice right behind me.

I gasped. Spinning on my heel I see it was Ike who already had on his backpack and eyes were a puffy red. Again?

_Is it me…or has he been crying lately?_

"Sorry, all I wanted to do was look…" I said in a bitter tone as he snatched the picture from me and sets it by the toaster again.

"Well don't, these are my things and I don't want you touching them…"

"Fine. I told you I was sorry. I will not touch them again…but…is that your family?"

I watch how he frozen. Tears welled up his eyes and he just doesn't answer leaving the kitchen and out the dorm the quickest he could. The door from afar slams and there was a silence.

"Whoa…what the heck?" I asked myself after catching the warm pop-tart in midair taking a small nibble at the tip. _What was his deal? It was his parents and sister…so?_

I walk over to the coat rack and pulled off my backpack from the hook. Slipping it over my uninjured arm I held the pop-tart in my mouth as I opened the door and stepped outside into the Manor halls. Just as I locked it, stuffed the key in my pocket and turned my eyes widened. Shadow was standing right there with Wolf with a black hoodie over his head. ~~~

**[Dark Link]**  
Finally it was Marth who steps out the dorm. I didn't know what was up with Ike…but the advantages of telepathy worked pretty well. It was his family matters, and I didn't care about that crap one little bit.

"Hey…" I said standing straight rather than to lean on the wall any longer. My heart raced, all night last night I longed to see him…and now he's here. At last I see my sweet Prince once again.

Marth looks first to my friend Wolf, then to me with a strawberry pop-tart still stuck in his mouth. His eyes were wide in surprise and his cheeks flushed a soft pink color.

"You coming or what kid? School starts in half an hour." says Wolf unfolding his arms from over his chest and walking ahead down the halls without us.

"You coming?" I repeat to him again as I taken just two steps closer to his fragile form.

He flushes redder. Taking the pop-tart out his mouth he stammers. "I-I dunno…I mean maybe Zelda's coming over to get me-"

"She's already walking to school with Link."

He nibbled at his pop-tart shyly looking away. "T-then I guess I can go too with you guys…."

I nod. Motioning him to follow, he does.

Wolf ahead and not slowing down I didn't decide to keep up. Staying with Marth was enough…and I actually liked the company.

His hand brushed at mine as we walked. The next time it does I had the courage to take it and squeeze it intertwining my fingers over his.

Marth as startled as ever swallowed down his pop-tart and looks to our hands with his mind blown away.

I grin. It was adorable when he was nervous. "You ok?"

He shivers. "I…I dunno if you noticed…b-but you're-"

"Hey Marth! Want to-"

We stop and look in front of us. There stood Zelda who stopped mid-sentence with Link, Pit, and Roy all wide eyed in shock.

_ Damn it…they found out. All of Ike's friends too…_

I released his hand disappointingly, but I sucked it up and stuffed it into my pocket ignoring to blush in embarrassment.

"What." I snarled to her and my opposite. "Cat caught you tongue?"

Zelda steps back slowly looking to her friend. "Guess I'll see you later Marth.."

"No. No Zelda walk with us, Please?"

She sighs. Frowning at me she nods. "Alright. But if he makes me mad then you control him."

"O-ok…"

_ Great…now I already know how awkward it'll be when I walk with my mortal enemies. Now that Ike's friends know…they'll tell. I have to find out if Marth likes Ike. If so…then it's war._

**~Thanks for reading everyone! Please review! :D**


	10. A strange feeling inside, Cross-Over

**Author's Note****: Well everyone…sorry that I haven't posted this chapter as fast as I would with the others. I was kind of depressed on something (not suicidal or anything) but now I'm back on the computer after a little while and ready to work on the story you S.S.B.B fans really want to read. As an 'author' I would really want to say thank you for giving your time to read my stories. It means a lot when I earn reviews and it means a lot just by viewing it in your eyes. In the last chapter now Shadow again tries to encounter with Marth, to show his love. Marth doesn't have a total 'crush' in him…but he likes him a little. As for Ike, Shadow is jealous and blah blah blah. You get the drama here XD. Enjoy~ Bye Sweeties! **

**Chapter Ten****: A strange feeling inside, Cross-over**  
**[Ike]**  
It was hard to hide my face from those who stared when I passed them in the school hallways. Tears still blurred my eyes; they stung slightly once I pulled up my forearm to my face and wiped them away with the uniform fabric.

I approached my locker just beside the main stairwell which led up to the second floor. Turning the combination and pulling up the silver notch I swung it open and began to rummage around inside it for my biology binder.

_Marth…he thinks he's so perfect, and so brave. Pfft. Yeah right. He then decides to mess with my personal business?! The business it spent weeks and even a year to get over now the pains loomed back!?_

"Damn him. Damn everyone." I slammed my locker shut after pulling out my biology binder and stuffing the black backpack inside. My anger taken over my sadness, so I decided to push away the thoughts of my dear family to something else. Something that just makes my life turn all the way  
around. To be the same jerk as always again, rather than to be the sensitive crybaby I am inside.

Students leaned over to whisper things to each other as I step in the classroom. Zelda was with Shiek, and eying me she glares in hatred, I just look away taking my seat and burying my face in my folded arms. As mad as I said I was…no need to waste it on the brat.

"Oh. So you're not going to say anything?" Zelda asks me as she taken her seat and pokes my shoulder repeatedly with the sharp tip of her pencil. "Cause I have a feeling you want to but you're scared."

"No. I'm not." I snatched her pencil out her hand and broke it in two. Handing it back to her I rested my head in my folded arms again without a another word.

There was a silence.

"Ike! Hey Ike there you are!" shouts a familiar voice.

"Huh?" I lifted my head to find Pit running up to my desk with a panting breath.

"Pit? What the hell are you doing here? Your class is at the other side of the whole-"

"I know I know…" he says between heavy breaths bending over and propping himself up with his hands on his knees. His light brown hair spilled over his face as he coughed.

"What is it?" I asked him. It seemed important.

"We saw…Shadow hold Marth's hand just in the halls this morning when you left. We wanted to…find you and figuring you were…upset we wanted to take Marth and saw it all…" he catches his breath and clears his throat hoping to cool down.

My eyebrow risen. Some kids overheard, of course Zelda, Shiek, and Peach but they kept silent.  
What was this feeling in my heart when I imagined it…was it jealousy? If it was then I was insane. Liking the Prince? As if.

"And you tell me this why?"

Pit wipes the slight sweat dripping from his forehead and he shrugs. "Just thought you wanted to know is all…I thought you cared."

"Just get to class."

He nods and he turns speeding out the room and for History. He had to go up the stairs and at the last hall to the rights of the school than the left. Poor guy.

Link was the last to enter the classroom. Greeted by his girlfriend, AKA a total demon he taken the seat behind me without a sound coming from his mouth. I…actually didn't want to talk to him either on what he said to me last night…

"Alright class. Let us begin." says Mr. Luigi shutting the door to his classroom once the bell stopped ringing.

I zoom out focus. My eyes dropped from the black board and to the paper sitting on my desktop, finding myself in an unbreakable trance.

_ If…if Shadow really did hold hands with Marth…then does it mean they're a couple? If so…then…._

I shake my head feeling tears again.

_Why do I care about him? He's annoying, and a bit spoiled. Too tidy, too clean…he has a mother and father when I do not…it just hurts not to have a perfect life like him!_

"Mr. Greil?"

Hearing my name being called I lift my head and asked. "Y-yes…?"

"Would you like me to send you to the counselor's office since you are clearly crying?"

Most students of the class leaned over their desks to see my eyes.

"Cut it out you freaks!" I snarled to them all hiding my face. "No I would not want to go to the counselor's office thank you…"

Link eyed me the whole time in worry. But never said a word once the class started the lecture again. ~~~  
** * * * * * * ***  
**[Marth]**  
"Ah…isn't it a beautiful day Roy?" I asked him as our art teacher Mr. Mario led us outdoors with canvases to draw the landscapes. I lifted my face to the bright blue sky feeling the light breeze brushing at my bangs. It smelled as if…lilacs out here. Almost as if home.

He stops after taking two or three steps ahead. A smile spread his lips and he nods. "Of course Marth. It is a nice day today."

"Alright class." Mr. Mario points to the hillside far from the Smash High School. "You may draw anything you please up there, but do remember that you have to return after half an hour. Are we all clear?"

"Yes Mr. Mario." the class announced at once bowing their heads in deep respect.

"Good. Now one person keeps time with their cell phone, all canvases will return to the art room." he turns his pudgy body back for the double doors and enters back inside.

All students went for the hillside now, walking in groups, and ipods out with their phones. Rather than to draw they decide to talk instead.

As for I, I wanted to draw myself.

"Hey Marth, where are you going?" asked Roy keeping up with me as I set my canvas at the tops of the grassy hill.

"I am going to draw. Isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

"Well…yeah but…" he stops himself when someone approached from behind him. Someone three times his size, yet quiet.

Ike. I realized that dark spiky indigo blue hair from anywhere. His eyes were gloomy today, something seemed to have bothered him severely that I didn't know of.

"Eh?" Roy turns to see who I stared at.

He beamed. "Ike! Hey where were you? I thought you weren't at school today!"

His eyes gazed at me back. Slowly they dropped to the ground and he clenches his fists.

"R-Roy…?" his voice was a torn whisper.

His excited smile wiped away almost immediately. "Ike? Yeah?"

He swallows and he turns away. "I-I…I need to speak with you for just a moment…."

There was a silence. A pause that felt as if ages.

"Um…" Roy looks to me for permission.

I nod.

He takes Ike's arm hugging it as they walk back down the hill.

_ I wonder why he's been so upset since the day he injured my shoulder…all that happened was that, then my mother calling-_

I stop. Closing my eyelids I remembered.

_ As he heard me say mom as I was on the phone…he seemed broken. Him defending the family photos in the kitchen…was it a divorce between his parents? A death? Something has to be making him act this way. Only a day I've known him and strangely it feels like I known him forever…_

As I sighed I rubbed my forehead and set up the canvas placing it upright to the direction in which I angled the land for my drawing, but as I did…I stepped on a loose patch of dirt which crumbled making me fall over the edge of the steep hill for the swamp below.~~~

**[Dark Link]**  
I wished not to speak with Marth. Him, Ike, and his friend Roy are in this art class. If I dare to approach…what if Roy mentioned the holding hands to Ike? Will I end up beaten? Though how cocky and scary I am to others…Ike can frighten me more than anyone can in this school.

I had on one headphone in my ear and Wolf with the other. We listened to Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites by Scrillex and bobbed our heads to the loud techno music.

"Think Mario will figure all his students are messing around than drawing loads of crap?"

I chuckled at his play of words. "Guess so. Figures since most of the canvases will be blank when they are returned for the art room."

We were quiet for a moment. During that silence I wondered.

_How surprised he looked when I kissed his temple yesterday…did he or did he not want that? I fear if he longs a crush in someone else. A woman or a man I still fear that event. Each and every time I see him sneak glimpses at Ike. Is it true he likes him instead? That question…I have to find out soon!_

Just as I was thinking all and everyone heard a loud scream. It echoed the lands and risen all our hearts to our throats.

"AHHHH! S-SOMEONE! HELP ME!"

"Eh?!" my eyelids shot open. I recognized that voice.

_Marth…_

"Marth!" I shout completely jolting forward in a fast sprint for the hilltops. I left Wolf surprised still with my headphones on chasing after me seconds later.

All the students bolted for the hillside as well to see what the screaming was about. Ike though…was already ahead running with Roy. ~~~

**[Ike]**  
I didn't know what happened, but my body shuttered in adrenaline as I reached the hilltops first before anyone else did. Roy stood beside me, Eyes wide in shock and jaw dropped open unable to close. Looking below I see Marth in the swamp splashing at the murky water trying to gasp for sweet air. His dark teal hair was stained with dirt and his tiara was covered in mud.

"Help me! Anyone please!" He coughs up water and panicked even more. "I can't s-swim!"

"Marth!" I look to Roy. "Come on! Help me save him!"

He nods.

We ran down the hill. As I kept balance, Roy did not but with great effort and perfect skills he began to skid down the hill as if on an invisible skateboard.

"Ike!" Marth was drowning. Catching glimpse of me I noticed his skin turned pail as he sunk deeper. His arms were slowly loosing force.

"Hang in there!" I stopped at the edge of the swamp. I…I never swam after the day I nearly drowned myself. As a child that day my foot was caught in something and my Father had to rescue me before I died drowning as well.

"I…u-uh…" My head wheeled in different directions. I searched for something to use.

"Ike! Over here!" Roy runs over to a long and very heavy looking stick. He tried to lift it, but as thick as his thigh and taller than he, he couldn't.

"Ike please save me!" Marth screamed again. My heart swelled. He was sinking even deeper. The mud was holding him back.

"Forget the damn stick Roy! I'm going to jump in the water!"

"But Ike! That swamp has poisonous snakes and the mud can swallow you like what it's doing to Ma-"

I unbuttoned my shirt and I yanked it off. With no thoughts holding me back whatsoever I dived in.

"Ike! No!" Roy stops at the swamp edge. He was afraid so he stayed back. As other students watched from above, Shadow and Wolf came running down to see the horrific scene closer. ~~~

**[Marth]**  
The water was rising each second that decided to pass on by. I coughed and coughed, gasping for air and my lungs still thrived needing more. My arms and legs were sore, muscles as if to burst just like my brain.

"Marth! Marth I'm coming!"

My muddy bangs plastered over my pail face. Water kept on splashing into my eyes and I couldn't see.

Desperately I screamed his name again. "Ike! Ike please don't let me drown!"

"Marth!"

Another mouthful of dirty swamp water clogged up my throat. Now I was too weak to panic.

"Marth! MARTH!"

_ Ike…_

My arms stopped splashing at the water, my vision was turning black.~~~

** [Ike]**  
_No more deaths…no more deaths! Not ever will I let another life I care about just slip out my grasp!_

I swam the fastest I ever could. I never knew I could swim again, but I can.

Finally I was able to reach to where he was drowning, but he sunk underwater.

"Marth! I'm coming!" I taken a deep gasp of breath and I dove underwater opening my eyes to see where he was.

I couldn't, all was dark brown and green.

I felt a fabric run on my wrist.

_I found you…_

Taking the fabric I swam back to the surface.

In my arms was Marth. He was pail, unmoving…not…breathing?!

"Oh no…" I whispered. Suddenly I locked an arm around his fragile body and swam for shore.

"Is he alright?!" Shadow snarled to me I ran past him lying the Prince on flat land.

The students who watched from above ran down to see. They crowded as if flies and Roy had to shove through to sit beside me.

"He needs CPR." He nudged me. "Go breath into him and I'll manage his chest!"

"Bu-But Roy-"

"Now Ike!"

I looked down to Marth in fear. His skin was so…cold.

Closing my eyes I opened his mouth and lowered down pressing my lips over his dead-like ones. They were the colors of purple and light blue.

I breathed into him. Roy pressed ten times hard on his chest.

"Again!" He shouted.

I breathed again as told to.

The third time he still didn't cough up water. Both our minds raced and hearts pounding.

Shadow's fists were clenched. "Why won't he wake up?!"

"I don't know!" I screamed back at him pressured more than I ever was before. This was a life on the line.

Roy punched Marth's stomach. "Live darn you!"

Suddenly Marth gasped. I turned him quickly on his side and he vomited dirty swamp water all over the ground.  
Everyone including me sighed in relief…

"Marth…" My eyes locked to his when he opened them at last.~~~

**[Dark Link]**  
Everyone went silent. Marth was in Ike's arms lying weak and head resting on his bare shoulder. His head was turned so he can look at him straight back, though his bangs were drenched over his sapphire eyes.

My heart twisted when I saw this. Wolf noticed and grinned. I elbowed his stomach hard and he quit the fooling around.

"I-Ike…?" Marth asks in a soft whisper. His pail hand touched Ike's jaw line and his bare collarbone.

"Hey…You ok?" Ike used his free hand to take his. He squeezes it and I sworn my fangs torn out my gums as I stared in the thriving envy.

"I…I think so…" Marth noticed some cuts on his arms. "Ike…you're hurt…"

"I know. Don't worry about it." Ike lies him back down and sets his hand on his chest. "Just be careful next time…alright?"

Marth coughed. He nods and Ike sat there still gazing down at him. At this point I decided to read first his mind, then Marth's.

_ Thanks goodness he's alright…but…now I changed? Do I seriously like a boy who's life is so much better and is way richer than me? NO. I…I cannot let these feelings overwhelm me…_

I shake my head. No…this cannot be happening. With little hope I now decide to use telepathy on my sweet prince.

_Ike…he saved me? After all the mean things he's done to everyone in this school he's saved my life? I can't believe it! I…I knew he had a kind heart…_

I growled lowly. Stomping over to the two I folded my arms and said. "I will be taking him to the nurse if you may Ike…"

He looks up. In total confusion but nods and he stood with Marth carrying him over his shoulder.

"Take good care of him please Shadow."

I do not reply. Taking the sweet Prince out his arms I held him bridal style and didn't mind the stains his clothing left on mine. I turned from the group, and forbidding Wolf to follow I walk up the hill with him to take him inside for Ms. Franklin.

_ How dare he love another rather than I…Ike will pay for stealing all the glory to himself. He will pay for stealing the Prince's heart from me!_

Marth weakly locked arms around my neck to hold on. His eyes halfway open he whispered.  
"Ike…"

My grip on him tightened. This jealousy grew.

"Rest my Prince…soon you will be aided."

He snuggled deep in my arms and as comfortable as he was he slept.

_This is war now Ike…it is war…_

**~Thank you all for reading :D Shadow and his jealousy right? What a prissy! Ha-ha XD Well hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	11. Bloody Fight, Blackout

**Author's Note****: Hello everyone. As you noticed I haven't been on for two weeks now…and I am sorry. It's just that at first I was bored of this…but then I realized stopping wasn't going to make things any better. So as you all viewers know already, I give you all a thousand times thanks for reading. When I mentioned NO YAOI between Marth and Ike there will be soon…problem is Ike will push away from that the best he could. Summary from the last chapter Ike saves Marth from drowning, Shadow is jealous, wants war. Lol. So enjoy and remember to please review. **

**Chapter Eleven****: Bloody Fight, Blackout**  
**[Ike]**  
All day I haven't seen Marth. Not in any of my classes, not even Lunch…_was he ok?_  
I only stared at the salad sitting in front of me. Roy sets it there and he taken a seat beside me, eyes staring with concern.

"Hey. I know you're worried about him too alright?" He rests a hand on my shoulder looking to the salad in front of me. "You should eat up. We saved him. You know how Mr. Fox is when he hears any stomach growl during his class…"

"Roy…" I sighed lifting my head up and hand clutched over my chest. "I know this is random…but you do know why I act like a jerk to everyone right?"

Link overheard. Him and Zelda sat across from us. Bright blue eyes watching in surprise and wonderment.

Roy snuck a glance at them uncomfortably, then he looks back to me and nods.

"Yeah…"

"Tell me straight to my face why then."

"But Ike-"

"I don't care if they're listening." I said louder as I stabbed the metal fork into the lettuce and chicken slices. Link and Zelda hid their faces blushing in slight embarrassment when I pointed them out so rudely. I didn't care. First I was still mad at Link, second I plain just hated Zelda…third I wanted to hear what was wrong with me myself.

Roy twiddled his thumbs hesitating to say it, but he managed to take a deep breath and say it.

"You act like a jerk to everyone because you feel like you've been abandoned…." His eyes lowered from mine and he bit his lower lip. "Seeing those deaths of your mother and father pained you so badly that it hardened your heart and you couldn't love anymore…" He paused. Lifting his head he had some tears flooding his eyes. "Ike…why are you asking me to say this to your face?"

There was a silence. Pit walks to the table with his tray in his hands, eyebrows risen.

"Did I miss something here?"

Link shot him a glance to keep quiet. He does as said and sits beside him placing his hand over his mouth as if he said enough.

I forced a smile. Closing my eyes and bowing my head I looked to Zelda.

"See why my life isn't as perfect as yours Princess?" I said loudly rather than in my head where I was suppose to say it.

She seemed guilty. Her chocolate brown eyes softened and she sighs.

"I…I never knew you lost your parents-"

"Well now you know. Excuse me for a moment…I lost my appetite."

I stood from the table and pushed the salad back to Roy. He stared, wanting to know why I wanted to leave but I given him a do-not-follow-me look and turned from the table walking off for the double doors which led to the halls.

"Ike wait." Zelda stood. Her hand over her heart.

"Leave him." Link takes her wrist and she sits back down. "You'll just make his problems worse…"  
_Thank you Link_…. I clenched my fists as I ran out the cafeteria. It was good to have friends who understand…~~~

**[Dark Link]**  
I was leaning on the willow tree with Wolf. As silent as we were, always, just enjoying the outdoors for now.

I pull out a small brown paper wrapped cigarette. Snapping my fingers a tiny blue flame formed and I lit the black tip of it placing it in my mouth and exhaling the tasty grayish smoke.

"So…" Wolf turns his head to see me. He taken out one headphone from his ear and he grins. "You hate Ike clearly because you have feelings for that kid?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't it obvious you idiot?" with two fingers I pull the cigarette out my mouth and blew out the smoke again after inhaling. A perfect cloud ring formed and vanished once it brushed with the curtain leaves of the willow tree. "You've teased me more than three times about it yesterday and today. Of course I despise him. This means war…I won his heart and next thing you know he comes and saves the day."

I felt my fangs tear out my gums as I snarled. "He saved the day just like Link did with the Kingdom of Hyrule before I could even murder him…"

Wolf points his chin to the court-yard doors. I heard them open.

"Look who's coming Shadow…and to mention such timing eh?"

It was Ike. He walks for the willow tree and pulling open the curtain like leaves he frozen once realizing we were there too.

His surprised stare turned into a relaxed and uncaring gaze. His grip on the leave curtain loosened as he steps under in the cool shade.

"Smoking again Shadow?" he asked me with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

I nod. Stepping up to him I blew smoke in his face. He coughed.

"Course I am. What's fun without smoking?"

Wolf puts away his Ipod and he comes to Ike grabbing him by the shirt collar.

"We got something to speak of with you big guy."

"Oh really?" he didn't seem at all afraid. He just hung there inches from the ground with a teasing grin on his face. "About what?"

"It's about you getting in the way of me and my Prince." I growled letting the dark midnight black hair cover my face. The cigarette falls to the grass and I stomped on it letting it sizzle underneath my shoe.

Ike's grin faded. His hands taken Wolf's wrists and he pried him off.

"Your…Prince?" he asked me with an eyebrow risen unsure on who or what I was saying.

I sighed rubbing at my throbbing headache. "In Geometry class and still you're an idiot. Just like my friend here."

Wolf scowled to me but I shrugged it off and leaned back on the tree. I knew my fangs were showing, I meant true business.

Ike thought for a moment. He lifts his head up and eyes sparkled in confusion.

"Are you…relating to Marth Lowell Shadow?"

"Marth Lowell?" I forced a smile and images of them holding each other at the swamp shore sickened my heart all over again. I grabbed him and slammed him on the tree making him yelp in pain.

"Marth is mine you inconsiderate mercenary! Royalty doesn't involve with peasants like you!"

"Peasants?" Ike grunted as he tried to free himself from the choking grip I had on his uniform collar. "And you're royalty yourself?"

"I'm Prince of Darkness, meaning I mix with shadows, I can unlock the gates of hell beside my Lord Ganondorf if I wished to."

"Ganondorf is a janitor."

"He cannot use his magic because the collar around his neck, too being good friends with Headmaster Snake he cares for this school. I am the son of Din and I can tear you to bits, so if I were you back away from Marth."

He chuckled. "So you love him? Is that it? Finally a Goth like you having the guts to show his feelings for someone else."  
**(Not being mean to any emos or Goths reading this! D: Ike just wants to be offensive to him!)**

I raged. Punching him across the face I threw him on the ground and kicked his stomach.

"Stay away from Marth or you'll regret the day you were born."

There was a silence.

Ike sat up. Eyes lowered as some blood trickled down his lips.

"I…I already do regret that day…"

"Eh?"

Wolf and I shared glances of surprise. Guess that threat of mine was pushed away so easily.

"But." Ike stood and he wipes the sadness away with a teasing grin. He brushed away the blood from his chin and chuckled. "Who said I will stay away? I'm not scared of you Shadow."

I growled approaching him again making my eyes flash yellow. He steps back startled at the sudden eye color change when I said. "But as a demon I can haunt your dreams. Would you want that?"

There was an abrupt silence. A breeze blew, but it wasn't peaceful…it was cold and bitter.

"You're a freak. A total freak." he spit folding his arms. "I shouldn't have came here. You're just wasting my time."

I closed my eyes and opened them again turning them back to crimson red.

"Wasting your time? Why not try and think that you're wasting _my_ valuable time?! Marth is _mine_ and I want _you_ away from him!"

I signal Wolf to attack. Ike doesn't flinch when he came up throwing a fist for his jaw. He caught his wrist and flipped him over causing my friend to howl in pain.

"Let's see about that then."

I lunged. Tackling him into the tree we both tumbled throwing punches and kicks on the grass hoping to knock either the one of us out before the bell to lunch hour ending rang.

As I strangled him he struggles to free himself from my choking grasp. I tightened my grip around his neck laughing as his face grew pink of not breathing.

"What's wrong Ike? Can't breath?!"

Wolf sat up. From watching us fight and cheering me on his eyes looked to another direction. He stops.

I was just about to release my black claws till a sweet voice called my name.

"S-Shadow? Ike?"

I frozen. Ike's hard indigo blue eyes darted to look past me. His strength was immense; throwing me off he stood and dusts himself off. His arms lowered to his sides and he stuffed his fists into his pockets letting his spiky hair fall over his face. Almost as if nothing happened.

When I had the time to see who said my name I realized it was Marth. A thick white sheet wrapped around him and hair still damp.

"Oh…Marth you're out the nurse's office." I said nervously scratching the back of my head and standing as well.

He stares at Ike. Then to me with his lower lip rolled under his teeth.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…." I shot a glance at Ike. Ike just shrugs and leans back on the tree with a cool stare.

"We were just messing around." He says for me with the most realistic voice for a lie he could ever pull off.

Marth seemed slightly convinced. He stares at the both of us in hesitation and then to Wolf for an answer.

"E-Erm they're telling the truth." he mumbled bowing his head and stepping back not wanting to be part of any of it.

"Idiot." I growled to him. He didn't hear but I imagined stabbing daggers in my friend anyway. What an ass! He could at least help me lie into saying Ike beat me up for pass time!

As I scowled in my own thoughts Marth approached Ike and blushed.

"Um…Ike?"

He combs the dark indigo hair away from over his face and clears his throat. "Yeah?"

Marth messed with the ends of the white sheet blushing a bit.

"I-I wanted to thank you for saving me…and…"

I soured again. Stepping up I stood between them shouting.

"I could've saved you if Wolf wasn't too much of a coward to jump in the water!"

"What?!" Wolf pulled me over to him and whacked me upside the head. "You were the one watching and getting jealous!"

As we yelled Marth risen an eyebrow. Ike just taps his shoulder getting his attention again.

"What you were saying?"

"O-Oh…um…" Marth's eyes lowered and he smiles. "I heard you were in Geometry. Can you help me with my homework I-I'm in Algebra One…"

Wolf and I clamped our mouths shut hearing this. I wheeled around frowning but unable to speak. A glare and slight fire flamed in my fist. I spoken with him through telepathy.

_ Do it and I will torture you._

_ Oh come on Shadow. Suck it up. I told you, no way do you scare me_._ It's not my fault he's giving me the most attention_.

Ike rolled his eyes after that. Taking Marth's hand he says, "Of course I'd help you. Come on."

My jaw dropped open.

He just grins at me and walks off with my Prince for the building.

Wolf just chuckled and sighs with a smile on his disgusting lips.

"That was a total fail Shadow. I think you should stop wasting your breath."

"Shut up!" I shoved past him making him fall over. "I will not allow this anymore!"

I kept up with them as they were heading inside the building. The bell for lunch hour ending rang. I released my wolf like claws and slashed them into the flesh of Ike's back.~~~

** [Ike]**

Such a pain torn the skin and uniform fabric on my backside. I screamed as I tumbled down and was being suddenly pounded into the dirt.

"IKE! Shadow stop!" I heard Marth cry out stepping back in fear.

"I warned you didn't I mercenary?" He seemed like a maniac. My wrists pinned over my head and face close his eyes were a snake slit yellow again and fangs torn out his gums. His black claws sank into the palms of my hands and I jerked screaming to be free.

Wolf came up to us and he helped Shadow laughing as he swung his leg for my side. A hit so powerful bruised my ribs and crying out in pain Marth squeaked again and skin paled.

"Shadow! Shadow please cut it out!" he pleaded approaching.

Shadow doesn't listen. Marth managed to pry his hands off around my neck and finally I could gasp sweet air.

There was a silence after he shoved him off of me and helped me up.

I coughed. Leaning into him I could smell the sweet vanilla in his soft teal blue hair. He held me gingerly and allowed me to rest my head onto his warm chest.

_ Such a nice embrace..._I snuggled into him even more. _Marth...why was I mean to him earlier...such a sweet and caring guy..._

"How dare you hurt him! What is wrong with you!?"

Shadow snarled like a raged animal. His eyes still yellow his fists flamed a bright blue fire.

"What is wrong with _me_?! Why are you defending a guy who knocked you into chairs of the auditorium, a guy who is a jerk to everyone in this school besides three people who are his friends! He tried to beat Wolf and I up earlier before you came along!"

"Eh?!" I snapped back into reality and tightening my fists I pulled confused Marth behind me. "I know I'm an idiot sometimes, but that is a lie! You and Wolf wanted to hurt me because of your damn jealousy Shadow!"

"J-Jealousy?" Marth squeaked hugging my arm. I felt his body violently shake under the white sheet.

I turned to him. Taking his shoulders I began to explain. "The only reason Shadow is upset is because he's mad that you're giving me more attention."

"That is not true!" Shadow screamed in protest.

I ignored. Instead I continue. "Shadow just loves you and beating me up was because he was jst jealous and-"

His eyes grew twice it's size. "IKE!"

Before Marth could pull me away when I looked back, Shadow shot a dark magic orb. It struck me. I gasped as electricity shocked my whole body.

Everything went slow. The ground closed in and feeling the grass on my skin, seeing Wolf run up for aid, Marth screaming for me to wake…Shadow stepped back in shock to what he's done…

_This pain...I-I never felt anything l-like it before..._

My eyelids turned heavy, from seeing Marth, his beaituful sweet face began to fade to black...then I knew I blacked out.  
** * * * * * ***

**~Wow so we all know Shadow has anger problems. XD Ike is knocked out, Shadow supposedly was never allowed to use magic in school in the first place but now he did. The only time Ike really was nice to Marth, now Shadow injures him. -.- I mean really? Hah-aha please review :D**


	12. Hospitals, More Arguments

**Author's Note****: Back again with another chapter of this. Lol since rarely anyone types up review I feel as if this story sucks and people view it to laugh. XD SO. Dark Link, or the name Shadow as I love to call him went too far by throwing an orb of too much twilight power onto Ike. He wasn't capable into resisting the magic and nearly shocked to death he collapsed blacking out. (As said in the previous chapter name giving it all away…DANG IT! XD) Marth as witness, not understanding why Shadow was in rage, jealousy as the reason he still is confused and wishes to find out the 'rivalry' between him and Ike. NOW! To the story :3. Bye Sweeties! ~ Enjoy the chapter for you today!**

**Chapter Twelve****: Hospitals, more Arguments**  
**[Marth]**  
_It was all…so sudden_. As Ike explained and ignored the shouts of raged Shadow he was struck by a Twilight orb and collapsed never seeming to wake again!

Everyone of his friends surrounded the hospital bed. As I sat the leather armchair they stood watching down on their injured Ike suffering the small fever that came to him as he was unconscious.

"N-ngh.." he grunted. The small folded damp towel on his forehead rolled off and sweat beaded his jaw line when he tossed and turned uncomfortably beneath the sheets. My hand that was slipped in his much bigger one was being squeezed, and held onto harder. "Marth….g-get out of….there….he…"

Ike trailed off wincing and body trembled when more sweat drops trickled down his bare arms.

Link looks to me with worry. I could feel his bright blue eyes gaze into my soul, so I lifted my head up, staring back at him the same way from across the bed.

"You saw what happened…didn't you Marth?" he asked me in a soft whisper clenching his fists on the bed's metal railings.

I nodded. "All of it…"

Roy threw out a sigh and rubbed his temples as he steps away from the hospital bed pacing the bright blue tiled floors.

"This doesn't make any sense…first Ike saving the day at the swamp gotten Shadow pissed…now just Ike entered the Court-yard he beats him up?"

Pit shrugs. "What first was weird to me was when you and Shadow held hands."

The air around me slowly grew hotter and I bowed my head hiding my flushed pink face. But…an idea hit me.

"Wait a minute." I wanted to release Ike's hand but whenever I do he shouts as if he was abandoned and left alone. I didn't want to hear those painful shouts again so I remained grasping it.

I continue. "Ike told me Shadow was jealous only because he had deep feelings for me."

Roy grins. "So Goth boy finally admits it."

Link shot him a glare and his grin wiped away.

Zelda who too was in the hospital room beamed.

"It's all so easy to see now Marth! Shadow is jealous for all the company and the save Ike did to you at the swamp! He loves you too!"

"Eh?!" everyone including me gasped and nearly had a nosebleed.

"Ike? L-liking Marth?" Pit steps back and he already had a red stained tissue up his nose. He coughed and then says. "Maybe she hit her head too hard on the way out for the Court-yard with us because Ike had a crush on Ms. Samus."

"HAD!" Zelda pointed out folding her arms and frowning at him. "Ike is a guy who hates emotions so he would push it all away!"

"And how would you know?"

We stopped. All eyes looked to Roy who had a frown as well. _He seemed…angry_?

Zelda doesn't speak. She bowed her head hiding her tears.

"_You_ hated Ike. He hated _you_. How the hell would you know if he liked Marth or not because his 'hidden feelings'?" Roy lifted his hands up and fingers made quotes when he said those words. "You know nothing about him like how Link, Pit, and I do. You just lie!"

"Roy that's enough!" Link shouted to him. "You think making enemies with my girlfriend will solve anything?!"

"Yeah! Defend the girl who ruined Ike's life all of freshmen year! Calling him orphan and a reckless bastard! She didn't _know_ the pain he went through! So you shut the hell up, cause I'm freaking god damn worried for my best friend who's been shot by a _maniac_!"

"Roy…" Pit was surprised. He stared with eyes twice their original sizes and no one decided to speak now.

A knock was on the door.

"C-Come in." I said with a light voice eying everyone to act like nothing has ever happened. As fumed or surprised as they were they chill out and out on fake faces.

Who entered was Doctor Mario. A stethoscope was wrapped around his neck  
and eyes seemed gloomy as if something went completely wrong.

I stood from my chair clutching Ike's hand to my chest.

"Will he be alright doctor?" Link and I asked in perfect sync.

Doctor Mario sighed. He looks up from his clipboard and then back biting his lower lip.

"The magic that the orb created inside him…well…"

"Well what?" Roy was crying. "Is he g-going to die?"

"No that's way far from the charts I have."

Everyone sighed in relief. Almost as if all the weight was lifted from all of our shoulders.

"But…." Doctor Mario started looking to me. I was sure he wanted to say it directly to me cause I was the only one gripping Ike's arm.

"But what Doctor…?" my voice was shaky. If he wasn't going to die…then what?

"His head injury will keep him in loss of memory for about a week or so…and for a while he will be temporarily retarded."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh my God!" Link ran his hands to his forehead tugging violently at his hair in anger. Zelda ran to him trying to calm him down.

As even too Pit and Roy began to rage…I stayed calm, It was temporary, as long as it was not permanent.

"Ike…" I whispered with my eyes flooding in tears.

Doctor Mario rested a hand on my shoulder. Leaning in he whispered in my ear. "Someone is downstairs to talk to you in private…"

For a moment I sat there, staring at Ike who still squirmed in his sleep.

"Ok…" I slowly stood. Placing the fallen towel over Ike's forehead again I kissed his cheek and followed Doctor Mario out for the lobby, leaving all Ike's friends, my friends too stuck in their raging sadness. ~~~

**[Dark Link]**  
Wolf wasn't with me this time as he usually was. He was at Smash High explaining every little detail to Headmaster Snake for me as I traveled to the Mushroom Kingdom hospital, it was the closest hospital the ambulance could find. Not only did I come here to wait to see if Ike was ok…but to tell Marth the truth. I was sure they were here. The magic in Ike now can be sensed inside me from miles away.

"Marth is here to see you Mr. Shadow." says a nurse pointing her chin ahead.

"Thank you." I stood from the waiting chair and approached the still crying prince. Doctor Mario nods to me and he turns walking off back down the halls.

There was a long silence between us. No word, not even an eye to eye glance. Just our heads bowed sheepishly and hands balled into fists.

"Why…" Marth whispered lifting his head up first. His eyes were spilling tears and the bangs of his light teal blue hair plastered over depressing like. "Because of you Ike will stay retarded for weeks and won't even remember Roy or Pit's name!"

People in the waiting room of the hospital looked to the both of us in surprise. I hide my face from them embarrassed, but how badly I didn't want to admit it…I deserve the humiliation.

"Marth-"

"Just because you were jealous does _not_ mean you can destroy another person's life! How dare you come along and ruin his!"

"I'm sorry about that!" I screamed back feeling tears sting as well.

"Sorry? Who are you going to apologize to? Ike seems like he's a zombie!"

We fall silent again. No way can I be able to admit him anything in his mood now and in mine. I may as well blow him up too while I'm at it.

I turned from him. "The only reason I wanted to destroy Ike was because I loved you…"

"Eh?"

"But I guess it will never be because you care for Ike more than me…"

A pause now. Each second passed as if aging years. All eyes never left us, everyone wanted to watch. Including the nurses.

Marth steps back. Bitterness in his used to be sweet sapphire eyes.

"Why would I ever love a cold hearted man like you?"

Before I could speak he already spun on his heel shoving past the crowd and down the halls back for the hospital room he was in before I was here.

My fangs torn out my gums and my eyes flashed yellow.

"What are you all looking at?!"

Everyone jumped and they focused immediately on their own tasks.

I stormed out the hospital tugging hard at my hair. _Stupid, Stupid me! All for my mistakes I lost the man I loved!_ ~~~

**[Link]**  
_ I wonder where Marth is…he hasn't returned for a while after leaving with Doctor Mario…_

The door opens and Marth stormed in slamming it behind him. He sank to the floor hugging his knees to his chest sobbing as if it was the end of the world already.

"Marth?" Pit was the first to approach him.

"Is everything alright?" I asked the second one to dare step up with him.

He sniffled. "It was Shadow who visited me…"

"That Goth? Why?" snorted Roy who stayed behind wiping the sweat off Ike's forehead with the towel from time to time.

I crouched down. Staring at the prince with the best caring stare I could pull with.

"You can tell us anything Marth…as Ike's friends we are yours too…"

He winced. "Shadow does love me and I still like him and little and we fought and I left…a-and I still like Ike though I'm stuck in sadness- Oh LINK! What do I do?!" He lunged at me and busted down wailing in my chest. As shocked as we all were I hugged him tightly and stroked the back of his head as if a caring father. When I look to Zelda she smiles nodding with a you-did-the-right-thing look back.

With more confidence, and with everyone too comforting Marth with me…I am sure we'll bring him back to be happy in no time.

**~How was it? XD Was it good? I hope so, cause no one reviews and maybe I'll stop continuing chapters cause I'm losing my confidence! Well hope to write again later! Bye Sweeties!~**


	13. Unforgiven, A Surprising Awakening

**Author's Note****: I'm baaaaacccckkk! And to make things interesting my cat again tried to claw my face! 0_o Like no kidding I'm all like "Here kitty kitty" to at least take her downstairs to her little room and she hisses taking out her claws nearly slicing my eye off! D: What's up with cats and their attitude right?! XD Holy lord make it rain cause I almost lost an eye here! Well…haha quick summary Ike lost total memory in everything including all his best friends and Marth. Slightly retarded but not like totally messed up. Just no eye contact with anyone and speaking so slow, really slow. XD I hope no one hates me for what I've done. It may be 2-3 weeks till he recovers…who says it'll all pass by so easily? Keep to reality folks, keep to reality! Haha hope you enjoy and please review if ya like it! :3 PandaBoy out! Bye Sweeties!~**

**Chapter Thirteen****: Unforgiven, A Surprising Awakening**  
**[Link]**  
_It was hopeless. Here and on since the first day Ike's been shipped to the Mushroom Hospital whenever we visited his room Doctor Mario shaken his head showing us that he was still unconscious. It was no use! When will he awaken?!_

"Marth…come on it's getting late." I said once I stopped at the doorway. "We should leave, like now…" the group was walking ahead of us, including my girlfriend Zelda who had her head bowed whispering prayers as they headed for the front doors of the hospital to leave.

"But…" he hesitated, still clutching at Ike's much bigger and rougher hand.

I stared at him longer, a stern ordering gaze. For a moment his eyes never lifted, soon they did and they connected to mine.

He sighs. Standing from the arm chair he leans over the hospital bed's metal railings and pressed his lips on Ike's sweaty forehead.

"Goodnight Ike…hope you f-feel better…."

_Of course no reply…_

I wanted to stay longer too…seeing Marth in pain made me hurt as well, but it was the rules of the hospital and I was sure Ike can't sleep forever.

"He'll awaken soon…I promise." I tell him resting a hand on his shaking shoulder once we exited and shut the door.

Marth was sniffling. Teary, puffy red eyes staring at his black uniform shoes.

"I…I just want him to be awake…I feel so bad now for being mean to him earlier. He seemed to have changed, to be so much nicer…a-and-"

"We'll talk about it in the car."

"O-ok…" he stammers wiping away the salty tears with his uniform sleeve.  
** * * * * * * ***  
**[Marth]**

_Come on...come on and freaking ring already..._

Another day of school, another day thinking of Ike.

Mr. Fox turns from the class and began to scribble problems for us Algebra One students to solve. He continued to talk and talk on how to solve them, but even Zelda and Link who sat way up in the class seemed thoughtless and as timid as I to leave for the bell which signaled the school day ending.

Once it did and once he dismissed the class I bolted out the room and rocked back and forth on my shoe's soles impatiently till they finally exit hand in hand out into the hallway.

"Hey you guys. To the Hospital again?" Pit asks already arriving in time with Roy who panted hard behind him. He bent over propping himself up with his hands on his knees gasping for some breath. I risen an eyebrow, and so did Link and Zelda. Roy must've ran after his friend as he must've flew down the halls because as we headed for the front doors of the high school feathers piled all round.

"So…"Link started with his lower lip rolled under his teeth when he approached his rented car. "You think Ike will wake today? Doctor Mario texted saying it was possible…"

I taken a deep breath grabbing the hatch to open the back seat door. "I just hope so…hearing Ike's voice is all I wish to hear."

There was a silence. Roy and Pit shared glances as Zelda hugs me close.

"He'll be awake. We promise you Marth-"

Link interrupted. "But Zelda-"

She shot him a look over my shoulder to shut up. He closed his mouth and looked away.

As she pulls away she opens the passenger seat door and sits inside. Link sits behind the driver's seat, and Pit and Roy will just have to scrunch up in the back seat with me in the middle.

Just as I wanted to enter the car, something reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Eh?" I frozen and looked back wide eyed.

"Let him go Shadow." Growled Pit who was still out the car. He shown a canine and lifted up a fist. "How dare you show your damn face to us after what you've done to Ike!"

I only stared. I noticed the grip on my wrist was shaky, hard but shaky….

Shadow was crying, I noticed how his cheeks were salted and stained in tears. Though I could not his eyes underneath his sleek midnight black hair when he bows his head…he was crying.

"What's taking you guys so long to-"

Link stops. His face hardened and he snarled.

"Get out of here Shadow! We are wishing to go to the hospital yet you're holding us back!"

"Please Marth…"

"…." I do not answer him. I turned my head from him feeling tears sting at the backs of my eyes myself.

Shadow clutched my hand to his chest. He began to sob and get on his knees.

"Marth Lowell…I am sorry! I beg of you to forgive me! I love you and my emotions get all out of whack! Please!"

Even Zelda and Roy who were in the car looked out their windows with the same expressions pulled on their faces. Guilt, and total shock. As for me, being apologized to like this, was first embarrassing because everyone else on the parking lot was watching and second, _it made me feel bad…_

"Let me go…" I softly said tugging at my wrist so he can release me. I didn't want to put up with anymore drama. Just seeing Shadow's face made my heart snap in two.

"Marth-"

"I said let me go! Now!" my voice was a cracked up shout. Tears spilled my eyes as I wheeled my head around to look at him again. My bangs hung over my face, blocking my visions on his expression, but I knew he was heartbroken at the plead when I refused.

His grip slowly loosened. I felt his fingers unwrap my shaking wrist and he slowly stood from his knees keeping his crimson red eyes looking away from everyone.

He said nothing. He forced a grin, laughing to cover the pain.

"Why the hell is it SO funny to you?" Pit circles the car to stand beside me and he shoves him back. "Get a hint. He rejected you which means walk off and stay off."

"I already understand…" his grin fades and lazily looking back he caught a glimpse of Wolf hanging around with Janitor Ganon who was laughing with him by the main stairway that lead into the high school.

The silence wounded up again. I didn't know what to say, neither did Pit…just emptiness occurred.

"Marth. Get in the car." Link sternly said still eying his enemy.

"Link-"

"Get in the car!"

Pit and I jump startled and we climbed inside the backseat with Roy as told. We even locked the doors worried in what will happen.

"Hey don't worry alright?" Zelda turns in the leather passenger seat and eyed us three with a nod. "Link is just protecting you guys. If Shadow can knock out Ike, surely he can kill you guys if he wished to. So stay low, ignore his approaches."

We nodded hard. Scrunched together we waited till Link stop yelling at his dark side and enter the car. When he did he slammed the driver seat door and didn't care on putting on his seat belt. He just began to drive out the parking lot for the Mushroom Hospital.

_ I wonder what he said to Shadow…_I turned in my seat looking back to the school. Shadow was no where to be found. ~~~  
*** * * * * ***  
**[Ike]**  
"Ike, Ike calm down these are nurses trying to help you!" shouted a pudgy doctor with a bushy mustache.

I panicked. Screaming and kicking I missed the long pointy needle that was meant to be shot in my arm. Falling off the hospital bed I stood and backed away so much I felt the wall behind me.

"Can any of you hold him down?!"

"He's immensely strong Doctor Mario! We need to calm him down first!"

"Then calm him down, before he destroys this whole hospital! He needs to see his friends and remember!

They approach for me again, all at once.

"It's ok Ike…it is all ok…" says one blonde approaching ahead of the group. The needle still in her hand she extended her arm slowly. "Just one shot and we're good to go…ok?"

Each step she made gotten my heart to race faster.

"G-get…..get away…from me!" I screamed grabbing anything I could find and throw it at them. The object made a large crashing sound and the carts which held all medications tipped over and smashed onto the tile floor when a nurse accidentally rammed into it.

"Mama Mia!" the doctor leans back on the wall shutting his eyes tightly refusing to see the horrible sight.

The door was kicked open.

"What the heck is going on in here?!" shouted a voice which sounded familiar.

The room fell silent. ~~~

**[Marth]**  
Link was ahead of us when we all heard a crashing sound from in the waiting room. More nurses were heading for the same room as Ike's and we all feared if he was going to get surgery or something.

"Link?! Link where are you?!" Zelda ran with us. "Ugh! Why did he have to go ahead?!"

"He's over there!" Pit pointed to the tall elf boy who stood still in the hall with eyes twice their size. He was staring into the room, but at what?

"Link there you are." I panted between breaths resting a hand on his shoulder.

"…." He doesn't reply.

My eyes, all our eyes looked to the direction in he was looking to. It was Ike. He was awake and frightened leaning at the wall with his limbs shaking like a caged puppy. His dark spiky indigo blue hair hung over his face and his tanned skin even shown hints of paling.

"Ike! You're ok!" Roy beamed running for him.

Nurses blocked his way.

"Eh?" he steps back in surprise and was totally confused.

"We're sorry sir but Ike is in a traumatic state. We need someone who can give him the medication, it relaxes his body and stresses making it easier to talk to him. I just fear if he'll injure anyone else…"

"I-Injure?" Pit risen an eyebrow.

Doctor Mario nods and he sighed rubbing his temples. "Since he is completely mind blown he doesn't even know we are trying to help him, which means he is frightened and keeps on breaking things! Like my precious medicine!"

"Wow…you seem awfully upset." Zelda winced clutching her boyfriend's arm close to her. She was worried that Link wasn't moving.

"Forget the medicine." Roy looks to me and grins. "Give it to him. He can give Ike that shot before any of _you_ professionals can."

"What? Are you serious?" I step away out the door with Link and Zelda hesitating. "L-look at the mess he's made Roy! He can beat me to a pulp!"

"Come on Marth! I'll be by your side…I promise, but remember…it is to help bring Ike back. Don't you want that?"

"Y-yeah but…."

"Here." a blonde haired nurse handed me a long pointed needle filled with a blue liquid inside. "Inject the medicine in any place of his arm. A soft spot such as the shoulder or triceps ok?"

"O-ok…"

"Now go on…" Roy encouraged by walking with me.

There was a pause. Slowly I walked for Ike. ~~~

**[Ike]**  
I was frightened still, my heart raced in beats faster than I ever could imagine.  
Someone else began to step up. It wasn't a person dressed in white, or dressed with some scary metal round thing on their headbands. It was a kind eyed person. Someone who seemed afraid…like me…

"I-Ike…calm down…I'm here to give you y-your medicine-"

"How…how do…you…know my name?" I growled lifting up a metal tray from the tiled floor. It was shaking violently but I didn't care. I had to defend myself no matter the costs.

"Ike…" the boy looked torn. "I-it's me Marth…I'm here to help you, so please…relax…" he steps closer. My eyes darted to the needle which sparkled and resembled death.

"No! No I…w-will not!" I threw the tray for him the hardest I could.

"Ah!" the boy squeaks falling on his butt and holding his face.

"Marth!" the group, including the boy with elf ears jumped to their feet and they crouched down beside their fallen friend making sure he was ok.

"Marth? Marth?" asks the angel boy shaking him hoping he would pull his hands from his face.

Only sniffles came as the reply.

My heart slowly stopped racing. I began to relax. I realized he was no threat…but medicine? Was he really trying to help me?

"You guys be careful he's closing in." warned the Doctor holding up a pillow.

I ignored. Walking slowly up to the group they immediately back away leaving their friend curled as if a ball on the floor. Face buried in his knees and legs hugged to his chest. The shot sat near beside him, untouched for now.

I sit down in front of him. Shaking a bit but I poke his shin.

The boy looks up. His nose bleeding a bit he wiped it all away and scoots back.

"Get away from me…."

"I'm…sorry…" I said taking the shot and handing it to him. "Put…medicine I-in me so they can leave…."

I looked to the nurses and the doctor. The boy looks to them to and then to me with a surprised glance.

"A-are you sure you won't attack me?" he asks me very nervously.

"I…feel bad for…hurting you."

His cheeks flushed a bit pink. I looked away from him and slowly he stuck the needle in the soft spot of my shoulder injecting the medicine. ~~~

**[Marth]**  
It was a miracle that Ike allowed me to inject the medicine without any force. Even forgetting about me he still had a sweet heart.

"He wants you guys to leave now because I injected the medicine." I tell them looking back to Doctor Mario for an answer.

He nods. "Then we'll leave. Once the boy's asleep we'll have an x-ray scan to the brain. See what's wrong. The medicine has side effects ok? Get's him loopy but he'll speak. Good day."

"Thanks Doctor Mario!" Pit and Roy exclaimed at once running to him and hugging him tightly.

"Agh! Boys! Release me this instant!" he shouted.

Zelda giggles. "Alright you two get off the Doctor before he breaks a rib himself."

They released and after the nurses cleaned the mess they left with Doctor Mario shutting the door.

It seemed the medicine was rather powerful because Ike's eyelids were drooping as he sat. His body hunched over a bit and he swayed letting out a stifled yawn.

"Hey you guys help me put him to bed." I said looping one of his arms over both my shoulders.

"Alright." Link was the first to react and he looped the other arm over both his shoulders helping me make Ike stand. Nearly dragging him to the bed we lied him down and as caring as I was I even pulled the sheets to his chin so he wouldn't end up cold.

He snuggled under the sheets, but when his head sunk deeper into the pillow he moaned out the name. "Marth…."

"Eh?"

I flamed red. Roy and Pit had a nosebleed at the same time as Zelda and Link let out an "Awwwww!" at me.

"Oh…s-shut up!" I stuttered sitting on the pulled up armchair and resting a hand on Ike's cheek. "He may be loopy but I guess he's dreaming about all of us…"

His hand slips out from under the sheet and taken my wrist. He smiled and dreaming some more he did not decide to reply.

I wondered for a moment._ It did make me happy that he was ok, that he was going to recover from this in a matter of weeks and his retarded self will vanish, but will he treat me the same way? Hugging my arm like this and whispering my name in his sleep? I just sometimes wish it wasn't all an accident, that it was real and that he did love me the same way back._

Link stood on the opposite side of the bed, watching Ike more keenly as Pit, Zelda, and Roy minded their own business.

"You know Marth…" Link looks to me with a smile from ear to ear.

"Yeah?"

"Ever since Ike met you…he's been happy. It sure doesn't look like it…but I'm sure you brightened his life. Thank you."

I didn't know what to say. Tears flood my eyes and I bowed my head smiling as well. "It's what I can do for a friend…"

**~I thought this was short for some reason. XD Lol. But Ike has this speech problem, talks slow like I keep repeating -.-' sorry about that! :D Well anyway Shadow is gone…where is he? You'll figure out eventually. La la la la random singing! :3 Got to go make another chappy! Bye Sweeties~ and please review!**


	14. A Desperate Attempt, At your Side

**Author's Note****: Ok so Marth is obsessed on visiting Ike's hospital room…anyone find that freaky? XD lol just kidding. So if anyone wants to know what Link said to Shadow that will be later. :3 I have to keep the suspense going rather than to be a loud mouth jacking away all my awesomeness! :D Sike -.-' I suck. Some reviewer named "Guest" was so logical that I had to put this first in my 14th chapter. So ya see? It helps to review-will you look at that? XD (Thanks man for the help BTW.) Well thing is I have another story called "A Winter With You" if y'all love the pairing ZeldaxLink then y'all will LOVE that story. (Rated M because blood and gore) and Shadow is in that story as well. (There is absolutely no yaoi, like how I changed my mind on this story is different lol) So…Enjoy everyone! Happy Day for everyone when it's the fourth of july! Bye Sweeties! ~ PandaBoy out! :D**

**Chapter Fourteen****: A Desperate Attempt, At your side**  
**[Shadow]**  
_Dear Shadow,_  
_ Using magic in the High School is highly prohibited, and such as myself hating Ike so much I still have to punish you for it. Wolf was a witness told me everything…now one question. Why would you do such a thing to a student? You are to stay confined in your room for a month and only to have homework and foods to be sent to your room. I am sorry to say this, but in the package there is a magic bidding collar, same as what your step father Ganondorf wears. Put it on and keep it on. Using magic it will electrify you as if a shock collar on dogs. Thank you for your attentions…and hope to see you are sorry for the things you've done to our rebel._  
_ Headmaster Snake~_

I crumpled up the letter from Snake and threw it in the waste basket. _I didn't care anymore, I hated everything!_ My boot kicked hard at the package and out the window it went.

I leaned over the windowsill anyway of my dorm and I felt the hot tears drip off my jaw line after I taken a deep raspy breath. My eyelids slowly decided to open and I looked to the silver moon. My sleek midnight black hair ran in ridges over my face, the soft wind blew…stars shined…but I didn't care about nature, I just wanted to die…today.

"Marth…" I whispered gripping my broken heart. My world around me just closed in all around me, shattering like glass in my chest tearing each bit of raw flesh inside. "How could I have been so stupid?!"

I lifted my head up again after bowing it when I saw images of Marth running off back down the halls in the Mushroom Hospital, how disappointed and torn he looked in his sweet sea blue eyes. Feeling the breeze once more I now stood on the windowsill, no regrets crossed my trembling mind. "Forget this damn world…dying is the only way to surpass the painful future!"

Hesitating I looked down. _One landing and surely I'd splat..._ Shivering and shutting my eyes tightly refusing to look at my doom I leaned over, but I heard a shout and the door kicked open.

"Shadow?! What the hell stop!"

Something grabbed my shirt and I was yanked back with total force falling to the soft carpet of my dorm room again.

There was a moment of silence.

"What the-?" I looked to who saved me. It was Zelda. Link was at the doorway wide eyed, sapphire eyes twice it's size. As for the Princess she kept staring frightened when I stood.

"Why did you stop me?!" I snarled. I went to reach for the window again but my enemy ran up and he taken my arms pulling me back again.

"Shut the window Zelda!" he shouts over my shoulder as I cursed and struggled.

"On it!" she ran ahead slamming close the window and twisting the lock shut. She spun fully around letting her hands flame with pure light magic to hold me back from my suicide.

"Let me go…" I whispered as I was still held back. Link had me in a painful position, that my arms were twisted back and wrist shoved up between my shoulder blades. It hurt…fangs torn out my gums and eyes still watered… "Please just let me die…"

"I'm not letting you do that." Link kicks my leg making me scream in agony before throwing me aside on the couch full of ripped up pillows. I coughed out a lot of stuffing and feathers, looking to them both I yelled. "Why do you care if I go and kill myself?! I hate you and you two hate me back! Let me rot in hell where I belong!"

"Even if I hate you you're still my brother!" Link snarled with a fist up and canine showing with rage.

"…e-eh?" my voice ended up as a faint squeak. My crimson red eyes softened. _No one ever cared for me as deeply before…_

Zelda looks to him as well, surprised but silent.

"Look." Link approached slowly, and he crouched down picking up the silver cross necklace that was lying on the floor. "I know how we hate each other, but as brothers we have to suck it up. I apologize to what I said to you before we left, but Marth wants you at the hospital…pronto."

"Why? What's wrong? Can't he 'handle things himself'?" I growled snatching the necklace from him souring all over again when hearing Ike's name for the thousandth time in my miserable life.

Zelda shook her head. Her chocolate brown eyes darted to the floor. "No…it's anything he wants you to handle Shadow…he wants to apologize-"

"Well forget it." I folded my arms turning from them and new tears pushed at the backs of my eyes. "Because of him I nearly fell out a window and he still has my heart broken…"

Link taken my wrist and he forced me to spin back around. His eyes were an icy blue and he glared at my soul, almost as scary as Ganondorf scolding me.

"At least he wants to say he's sorry. So get your ass out this dorm and come with us back to the Mushroom Hospital."

I step away from him with my hands up in a careless way. "Sorry, can't do that."

"And why not?" Zelda was seeming more annoyed than ever.

"Cause." I pointed to the wastebasket afar. "Snake sent me a letter saying I'm confined in here for who knows how long-a month? Now the bastard tells me this when Marth wants to see me…"

"Let me see." Link walks off crouching down and rummaging through. He made a face seeing some cigarettes in there, but finding the letter he crumpled it open again and read.

The silence loomed all over the room again. Zelda and I watched how his eyebrows furrowed when his hard still icy like eyes skimmed from left to right on the pail ivory colored page.

"This is bull…if we take him we'll end up busted." he sighed crumpling it up and throwing it back in it's original place.

We all didn't speak.

Zelda snapped her fingers. "Hey! Let me see it again!"

Link risen an eyebrow with me at the same time. He handed his girlfriend the letter and waited till she was done reading so he could throw the letter away again for like the third time.

"Snake said hopefully that you will be sorry for what you done to 'our rebel' which totally refers to Ike!"  
I scoffed, "Yeah, no kidding."

Link glared at me but I shrugged it off. _Whatever._..

She continues as her randomly jolly self anyway. "Well…Link and I can say that we taken you to the hospital to visit him so you and the both of us will not end up in total trouble!"

"But Zelda." I face palmed and clenched my jaw. "Even if you do have your lies and plans to give to our stubborn headmaster, no way am I going. Marth wanting to apologize to me? For what I done to the man he loves?" My eyes swelled in tears and they spilled on my cheeks, staining them with heat. "It's not worth it to show my face again…it is just not worth it at all…"

Link's eyes finally softened. Looking to Zelda he bit his lower lip not knowing for sure what to do.

"Shadow…"Zelda given me a weak smile. "If you don't want to come with us…then fine, but if you think we're lying then explain why we came all the way here to find you. Explain why I just saved you from an unnecessary suicide plan? We are your mortal enemies, but at least we traveled heck of a lot to locate you, so…Link? Guess we should leave him be…"

He nods. Walking off with her hand and hand they headed for the doorway.

I growled to myself._ Surely I will regret this soon..._

"Alright Alright!" keeping up with them I threw out an exhausted sigh. "I guess I'll stay there for a little bit and then you'll take me back once the apology is over right?"

They shared glances and beamed. "Of course!" they chorused happily now so suddenly cheerful all over again.

_ Man…humans are such difficult creatures…_

I followed them out my dorm and headed outside the Manor for Link's old rented car. ~~~

**[Ike]**  
_The boy…again he was here to visit me with his over excited friends…._

My vision was weak, my eyelids halfway opened I still watched him stroke the back of my hand with his thumb as he squeezed it rather tightly.

"Ike…? Are you feeling better?" his voice was as if an angel's. Sweet and ringing.

"I…." my brain functioned slowly. "I-I…guess…s-so…." it was so hard to speak. Not that I was nervous in a conversation…but my mouth just cannot work as fast as my thoughts do in the process.

The boy smiles. "Good…" then with his free hand he ran his delicate fingers through the spiky locks of my dark indigo hair brushing them away from over my face so I could see clearer.

_He was almost like…a mother I never had. Strange to find a boy act as if female…but so much he shown me to think in such irrational ways…_

"Why…d-do…you visit…m-me…everyday?" I asked him as my head sank deeper into the soft feathery pillow. _His touch was actually comforting me in many ways. First how he pulled the sheets to my chin, second how he made sure if I needed anything, and third…he was so kind to me. Whenever he smiled it made my heart race beneath my chest, and this feeling? Was it joy? Was it happiness? Everything positive mixed in one setting? I felt so overwhelmed whenever he'd visit. Strangely jittery whenever he came…_

The boy's smile slowly faded. He sighed letting my hand go and running it over my arm instead.

"I visit you because you're supposed to know me Ike…for two weeks now you've been like this and not one hint of you remembering is showing up…I am so worried…" his bright blue eyes flood in tears and biting his lower lip he squeaks. "Excuse me but I need a moment…"

I watched him stand from the armchair that he usually sat in, pulled up to the side of the bed. He was crying and my heart seemed as heavy as lead when he turns to leave the room. His friends, the angel and the redhead sat there in total surprise. Just as surprised as I was.

"M-Marth…" my mouth stuttered thoughtlessly as I struggled to sit up. I didn't even recognize that name, but the doctor mentioned it before thinking I was asleep one night when it was thundering.

The boy stops at the doorway. His hand on the cold metal doorknob and head slowly turning to see me. He seemed shocked. The other two kids as well. ~~~

**[Marth]**  
My heart seemed to have tripped a beat when Ike stammers my name. Slowly I looked back feeling the hot tears trail down my heated cheeks and pail jaw line. It seems Pit and Roy overheard it as well. They were both looking to Ike and I in shock, mouths slightly ajar and eyes as wide as golf balls.

There was a long silence in the hospital room, Ike of course still was sitting up with his messy indigo blue hair hanging over his handsome eyes again. The light blue sheets draped down on his lap showing his bare torso and he stares back at me with a guilty expression.

"I…I want…y-you to…s-stay…" he stutters extending his arm to my direction. His hand was shaking and he winced shutting his eyes tightly as he grunted in pain falling back on the bed shouting in agony.

"Ike?!" I ran up to the bed. "Ike!"

Pit and Roy stand too running up to the sides of the bed. Ike was unconscious now, I feared if he was dead.

"Bring Doctor Mario." I ordered Roy.

He nods. Turning he sped off as told.

Pit sighs. "Man…two weeks and still nothing. Not even the littlest thing, what do we do?"

"I don't know Pit…" I leaned over Ike resting my ear on his breathing chest. A good heartbeat. I slowly shut my eyes listening to the pumps for a while…then I whispered. "I don't know…"

Doctor Mario came in the hospital room soon later with Roy and began the examination. As I watched uneasily a hand rests on my shoulder.

"Marth…" it was Zelda. Her eyes shown me what I had to do.

"He's here…isn't he…"

She nods. Motioning me to follow I first wait till Pit and Roy were distracted, then I followed her out the hospital room to locate Shadow…~~~

**[Shadow]**  
Link and I were lying on the hood of the old rented car gazing at the night sky. It was…so peaceful. The silver moon risen above the misty gray clouds and the stars shined brightly as if pearly white diamonds wishing to earn attention too.

We were quiet after Zelda left, never have I really been nice to Link or never has Link ever decided to be kind to me…

_It was all just awkward. Me? Beside my step father's enemy? Hearing this he would be furious…but I guess seeing Marth was all that mattered for now._..

We both heard quickening footsteps, then they slowed when we heard Zelda's light voice.  
"I brought him here…"

We both sat up in unison. Of course I never left my spot on the hood of the car when Link slid off to greet his friend.

Marth smiles to him…but when his sweet sapphire blue eyes locked to mine his smile slowly faded and he became nervous.

I turned my head looking away. My crimson red eyes could never overpower such a kind innocence as he. Marth was just perfect…maybe he did deserve Ike more than I…

"Shadow…" he says stepping up to the car hood side. His hands were folded in front of him and he bowed so that his hair could do the job to cover his regal delicate looking face.

I do not answer. I just pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke once lightening it up with my magic.

He sighs. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier to you…I was never that harsh to anyone before and the guilt was eating me alive. You were apologizing to me, and…I-I should've listened…"

For a moment I still stared up at the twinkling stars. My heart uneasy and world already shattered, which will stay that way maybe even forever…I first used to fingers to pull out the cigarette from my lips and I puffed a perfect ring of smoke in the air. Sitting up on the hood of the car I kept my eyes away from him saying.

"You know I nearly killed myself if it wasn't for your friends stopping me…"

Marth squeaks. He cups a hand over his mouth wide eyed.

"I…Shadow please I'm so sorry-"

"And because of you I'll forever be scarred in my own hatred…" leaping off the hood of the car I approached him. The cigarette burning near his nose when I over towered him. "But…" taking out the cigarette from my mouth and throwing it on the parking lot beneath us I take his hands and leaned in. "It doesn't mean I will never stop loving you…be with Ike…it's for the best…"

Marth winced. His lower lips rolled under his teeth.

"You're…you're letting me be with Ike…?"

I nodded. "No matter how painful it is…it's for the better. My heart wants to keep you but reality tells the truth that a demon cannot love a human…definitely a pure hearted prince like you…"

He was teary eyed. "I…I don't know what to say…"  
"Shh…." I lifted my hand up pressing a finger on his soft lips. Resting it then on his shoulder I tilted my head closing my eyes and kissed him.

There was a silence. When I pulled away after running my lips over his velvet like ones. He was frozen, but with a weak smile I too removed the silver cross necklace around my neck and wounded it around his.

"W-What's this?" he asks me taking my wrist when I turned.

"My favorite necklace…a demon can never return to Jesus Christ am I correct? We made our mistakes and it's the only way I can remember heaven…may god bless you Marth…goodbye. Forever…"

"Wait." Link steps up and he grasped me. "Where to? When?"

I chuckled. "To wherever the wind blows I guess…maybe back to the Twilight Realm where I was sent to suffer…or maybe the college I always wanted to go to as a child…"

"Shadow…" Marth was crying. When Link released me I opened my arms. Marth sped into them bawling in my chest. Poor kid…it hurt me badly to see him suffer like I was, but memories will never fade.

"I will always stay in your heart Marth…never forget that…"  
"Don't leave! Shadow please!"

I pulled from him. Link and Zelda nodded when I motioned them to hold him back.

"Shadow! Shadow no!" Marth screamed struggling against his friends' grasps. I looked back. Tears spilling and smile forming.

"You'll be happy…just remember…look to the future…never the past…"

With my magic I watched how my surroundings faded. From the parking lot I was back at the Twilight Realm. Dark Castle and Midna was floating on air smiling down at me.

"So. How was your fun up there in the light world Prince of Darkness?"

I smiled back. "I'll tell you when I feel like it midget."~~~

**~I think that was pretty good :D I hoped you all liked it cause this drama is really fun to read! XD Well it's great that you all love to flip through my chapters…and I hope you all can review about any mistakes that I can immediately fix! Thank you and goodnight! Have a nice Fourth of July! Bye Sweeties~**


	15. Memory Aid, Marth's Joy

**Author's Note****: Wow! A Chapter Fifteen?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Lol XD It's what I'm getting from a lot of viewers mostly because they believe I ended the story with the surprising ending of the previous chapter (When Shadow leaves 'forever'). He's not really going to be forever gone…I'm seriously thinking about it and my brain is frying like if it is on a grill right now…Lol. But as you read just cross your fingers if you want him to stay, cause I write when a random thought just pops in my head and actually ends up good. So hope Shadow comes back? Pray for it then XD Bye Sweeties!~ Enjoy the chapter for you today! (If he is not in this chapter then hope for the next one… -.-')**

**Chapter Fifteen****: Memory Aid, Marth's Joy**  
**[Marth]**  
I sat there in the waiting room of the Mushroom Hospital with Link because I gotten a message from Doctor Mario that Ike was having a trauma attack again. It was early in the morning, and thank the gods that Headmaster Snake allowed us to head here when we begged him. I taken Link with me because he was the only friend I knew who owned a car…and he was one of the only best friends I had for now who knew how to comfort me in case if I broken down.

We were sitting in silence for a while. In my hand was the silver cross necklace Shadow given to me before he left…it was last week when that happened...

_"Goodbye Marth…look to the future…don't look to the past…"_ I repeated his choice of words and soft calming voice in my mind. Memories of us flashed in my eyes, how he ran into me, how he kissed my temple at my dorm room, how he attacked Ike…how he tried to apologize…everything bundled till the last memory shown. How he left.

"Marth?" Link asked resting a hand on my forearm. His fingers laced around my wrist and his eyes locked to mine when I dared to lift them.

"I'm fine…"

"It's about Shadow isn't it…" his voice was no question, it sounded concerned and truthful. His grip on my wrist loosened, and he nods. "I can't believe I'm saying this…but…" he sighs. "I'm starting to miss him too…"

I sniffled. Bowing my head and tearing away the gaze I gripped the silver cross necklace harder in my fist. "You…you look so much like him too…"

"Oh Marth I'm so sorry-"

A nurse ran up to us. "We need your help Marth Lowell. He's not taking his medicine as the usual."

I looked to Link with a weak smile. "Come on…we have a job to do…"

"Marth…" he stood and stayed there as I walked on ahead beside the nurse, who lead me for Ike's hospital room._ I can't be thinking of Shadow any longer. He told me to move on and look to the future, but how the hell was it that easy? It's not! It hurts even more especially if Link keeps on bringing the topic up…and worse of it all is, he does look a lot like Shadow_...

Sighing I placed on the silver cross necklace and clutched the small Jesus Christ on the way. ~~~

**[Link]**  
Marth seemed more sluggish lately. Even though he was with Ike his eyes always loomed a sadness inside and he always seemed lost in his thought. Not like in random times…but repeatedly. It was annoying me at first mostly because it was his choice whether to pick Ike or not, and he did. _So that choice…was it the right thing? Did he want to stay with Ike or with Shadow?_

Standing on the opposite side of the bed I watched how Ike taken Marth's hand gingerly from his lap when he bowed his head and looked away. His thumb pressed in his palm, massaging it with eyes gazing at him in curiosity.

"Marth…?" he asked him. His speech problem was at least recovering. _The retard part of his injuries were over…but still he lacks some memories. He knew Roy well, Pit too, kind of hating Zelda but is forgiving her, he knew some about me…but with Marth it's all just a fog. All he knew was his name, but feels as if he knows him, when he does…_

"Yes Ike?" Marth asks him hesitatingly.

He grunts and forced himself to sit up.

"Eh?" I reached for him. "Ike stop-"

He chuckled using his free hand to take my wrist. "I'm fine Link…calm down."

I bowed my head. Nodding I pulled my wrist slowly back. _This reply from Marth isn't going to be pretty…I was sure of that…_

"Marth…" Ike looks to him in deep sympathy again. "What I wanted to ask you was if you're alright…are you?"

There was a silence in the hospital room. Marth backs away from the bed side and he looks away with eying reflecting salty tears.

"I'm p-perfectly fine…." he choked out as his bright teal hair hung over his face.

"Eh? Marth please tell me what's wro-"

His fists tighten. Bursting down in anger he screamed. "You don't even remember me! How can I tell you what's wrong if you don't even remember Shadow!"

Ike was silent. The both of us shared glances before he dares to ask in a soft whisper that escaped his lips. "W-who's Shadow..?"

"Ugh!" Marth grabs Ike's pillow and hit him multiple times with it. Hard.

"Marth! Marth stop!" I reached over and snatched the pillow from him. Throwing it hard to his head, it impacted and he stumbled back hitting the wall sinking to the floor sobbing. His arms hugged his knees and face buried as his shoulders jerked up and down when he bawled.~~~

**[Ike]**  
_ I stared in wonderment and in confusion. What was that all about? First Marth was quiet, I ask, then I get beat for it?_

Link was silent. He just stood there staring at Marth from afar with eyes watering as well.

"I don't understand…" I said bowing my head. "Both your name and this Shadow is familiar but why can't I find a memory?"

Marth cried harder. When he lifted his head up his eyes were a puffy swollen red. The tears stained his cheeks and his bangs hung over making him look abandoned.

"You forgotten me because of Shadow! For weeks I visit you and still you remember your best friends, even Zelda, but not me?! Please Ike! I'm already torn because Shadow parted from us! I want you because I love you! Remember!"

"E-eh..?" my eyes grew twice it's size. Link seemed like he already expected this and he just winces turning away.

"I…I just want you to remember me so you can l-love me too…." he squeaks standing. The cross necklace in his hand falls and it fell on the blue tiled floors. Marth sobbed harder scurrying out the room and slamming the door the hardest he could, so hard even one of the hinges broken loose.

Somehow my heart ached when watching him leave. It urged me to stand from the bed and go after him.

"Marth! Marth wai-OW!" I gasped feeling a shock of thriving pain electrify my spine. My head felt as if impacted and my brain shut out before I could even land on the floor.

"Ike?! Ike!?" was the last voice I could hear. A blurry figure of a blonde crouched down to get me, he kept screaming and screaming for the doctor.

"Tell…M-Marth…I'm sorry…." I breathed out between raspy breaths. Then I passed out in his arms as soon as my eyelids shut to black.~~~  
*** * * * * * * * ***

**[Marth]**  
_After what Link explained to me…I was entirely devastated. Ike pulled himself out of bed? To chase after me? He wasn't supposed to do such a thing or else he'd be in serious pain! Which first if all, he is in now!_

Link though…he left back for the Manor. I was left here in the hospital because I begged Doctor Mario to allow me, and he did. I felt so bad, and he saved my life before…so to make things right, for the first ever time in my life I'll skip a day of school tomorrow morning to spend time with him.

"So are you sure you want to stay? Ike will be asleep till late noon tomorrow…" says a nurse tapping her fingernails lightly on her wooden clipboard.

"I-I'll be fine…thank you." I nodded slipping into the sheets.

She nods. At the open doorway she steps out and flicking off the lights she shuts the hospital room door locking it.

It was…so strange to be sleeping in the same bed as Ike. Under the sheets were blazing warm with a second body…then too with us pressed close because the bed was meant for one person.

I stayed with my backside facing him. Snuggled in the warm sheets and still restless I stared at the window which sat just above the small medicine counter._ How beautiful the stars were…how bright the moon was…_

But strangely something was putting me to sleep. I randomly began to yawn and I felt my eyelids drooping.

"I guess…I'll rest for a couple more…minutes…" I said between some heavy breathing. Shutting my eyes I went to sleep.~~~

**[Shadow]**  
I stood there. In the hospital room where Marth was snuggled asleep in the bed.

Midna pops out the shadows from the bed and grins floating in air.

"Ya see? I told you I got my ways in putting this guy to sleep. Magic helps with everything remember?"

I growled. "Just slip into Ike's mind and help him recover as quick as you can…"

"Wait. I thought the plan was to be this kid's Romeo, so take him to the Twilight Realm with you."

From under the night black hoodie I worn I shown her a sharp fang. My eyes flashed yellow and my hands balled into shaking fists inside my jean pockets.

"Who's the royal one here right now?"

"You are…"

"So which means do as I say and recover Ike from the magic still holding him back!"

Midna waves her hand. "Sheesh! Yeah yeah blah blah…calm your face I got this."

"Excuse me?"

She laughs and vanishes. I sensed her magic seep into Ike's unconscious mind.

As she was gone I slowly approached the side of the bed Marth was in. My hand pulls from my pocket, and slowly I reached out running my fingers in the soft teal locks of his hair.

"I missed you…" I whispered leaning in just above his ear. Lightly my fingertips ran down past his temple and under his chin lifting his face up. I pressed my lips on his and pulling away I stared with more aching in my heart.

"Um…Shadow. We have a problem."

I jumped startled and looking up I see Midna floating on the other side of the bed beside snoring Ike.

"What is it?" I snarled pissed off that she interrupted my moment with my Prince.

"Ike is refusing to allow me in his dreams. You're more powerful, I need you to do it."

"Eh? Me?"

"His dreams are not dreams at all…" she folds her arms and her orange pony tailed hair fell on one shoulder. Her red-yellowish eyes gazed at him for a while and then she continues. "They're solid memories…"

"Memories?" My face softened. "Then it's our chance to make him remember Marth and the others fully before tomorrow!"

Minda's eyebrow risen. "Repeat that again?"

I circled the bed to Ike's side now. Feeling his forehead and shutting my eyes I read his mind deep enough to vision his dream.

It was at Smash High…I saw him running indoors, full of grass stains and dirt speeding inside the boy's locker room with Pit, Roy, and Link. They began to dress in their uniforms after eating some chips from Pit, then the bell seemed to have rang early because they weren't finished dressing.  
"So…what do you see?" Midna asked resting her small hands on my shoulder curiously.

"Shut up…let me concentrate." I growled shutting my eyelids tighter, no way was I letting this dream slip out my grasp.

Focusing in harder, the vision continues.

"See you at Geometry Ike and Link!" Pit and Roy shouted in perfect sync as they ran out the locker room already dressed.

"Traitors!" Ike called buttoning up his shirt lazily out the door as Link tailed behind.

I saw how the halls were crowded, people parted to let Link and Ike run through. They pushed and shoved, they urged and dodged.

"Ike! Ike watch out!" Link shouted, his voice echoed in the halls loudly when seeing Headmaster Snake with the new student afar…Marth, my Prince.

Ike looks back to him in a confused manner not understanding what his friend was talking about. When he wheels his head back in front of him he gasps as he crashed into Marth and both fell to the tiled floor with a thud.

_So that's how they met…._

I opened my eyes and pulled out the memory shutting off the telepathy. My magic was powerful, but making me weak I gripped the metal bars of the bed and looked to Midna with a pleading eye for the first ever time. My heart felt as if changing, from stone cold to a melting fire.

"Midna…I need a favor…" I said between heavy panting breaths.

She eyed me differently. As if not in trust she given a rude glare. "…what's up?"

"I need your power to connect the same dream Ike's dreaming with Marth's…but to change it with the memory when he saves him from drowning in the swamp."

"The what?" she snorted floating back. Her tiny hands were put on her small waist. "Do you know how much power that needs? It can kill the both of us if we drain it all away with nothing to survive with!"

"Magic is already still inside Ike...we would not need as much because of that…" I bent over and trying to stand. My knees were wobbling. "Please Midna…for me…"

She frowned. "And why should I help? You're never this nice unless you want something, you're spoiled." Turning from me she floats for the window. "I shouldn't have came. I just knew you'd want to use me for another stupid thing…"

There was a silence.

"You're right…"

She stops. Looking back to me her hard face softened. "…what?"

My eyes lifted, tears flooded them as I fell on my knees. "I know I have been a terrible Prince, I know all the time I would betray you for my own needs…."

She watched me for a while. Her body turned to me fully now, away from the window and the Twilight portal that was formed just beyond there.

"Would I be spoiled letting the love of my life with another man…?" my fists were shaking and they gripped the metal bars so hard that my knuckles turned a white raw color. "Or help Ike recover the quickest he's ever could to comfort Marth as he aches because of my parting…?"

Midna floats back to me. Landing on the blue tiled floor she leaned over to see if I was actually crying, and I was….

"Are these…tears?" she asked me surprised after wiping them away with her thumb. Staring at the salty drops trickling down her hand she says, "Wow…this boy did more than a change to you Shadow…"

"Will you help me or not?" I choked out forcing myself to stand again no matter how weak I was.

There was a moment of silence. The moon brightened even more shining the room with more silver light.

She sighs. Giving a weak smile she gives a small nod. "Alright…but only because this Marth guy seems very important to you…"

I felt all the weight lifted off my shoulders.

"T-Thank you Midna….." I grasped her in a bear hug.  
"Gah! C-Can't breath…."

"Sorry." I released her.

"So shall we get to work?" she says after sputtering out her coughs.

I nodded. ~~~  
** * * * * * * * * **  
** [Ike]**  
Sunlight warmed my face as I began to crack open my eyelids. _Where was I…? And…is Marth…?_

"What the-?" I sat straight up staring down at the sleeping figure curled up beside me._ Familiar teal hair, tiara…why was he in my bed? Actually…why am I in a Hospital?_

"Marth….Marth wake up already…" I urged him. Resting a big hand on his delicate shoulder I began to shake him continuously hoping he'd wake.

"H-Hm….?" slowly his eyelids were fluttering open. "Who…? What…"

"Hey why am I in this Hospital? And why are we sleeping in the same damn bed?"

"Huh?!" Marth sat up immediately, so quick my nose almost was slammed into his forehead. Quickly I leaned back dodging that event and I risen an eyebrow wondering why he was staring at me with such surprise.

"You…you don't know why you're here…?" His eyes were flooding tears.

"Eh?!" grabbing his arms I was feeling my heart swell. "Marth? Marth why are you crying?"

"You were supposed to remember…a-and now I bet you don't even know who Link is anymore!" he bursts down sobbing in his pillow when he pulls it to his knees.

I stayed there for a while processing. "What…are…you…talking about?" my voice was stern and annoyed. _My body was sore, maybe I was in here for Shadow's stupid orb? Where is that bratty goth anyway? When I find that sonava-_

Marth sits back up and he grasps me making me flame red and snap out my thoughts. As I looked down to him his fists kept a grip on my shirt and he wasn't breathing right as he spoken.

"I-I'm saying that…t-that you don't know…w-who your friends are anymore! You don't even remember why you're here!"

"I know who Link is! I've known him since Pre-K! I know Pit and Roy because I met them at Wawa once time picking up a coffee for my sister! Marth! What are you talking about?!"

His eyes never left me. His mouth slightly ajar he winces. "D-Do you remember Zelda?"

"Yeah!" I shown a canine. "She's Link's girlfriend-AKA the chic who I called a demon before ending up suspended for it! Duh!"

Marth looked shocked. His voice was softer than ever.

"Do you r-remember Shadow?"

"He's the Goth that caused me to be here! Marth what the hell? Stop asking me these questions as if I'm freaking retarded! I know everyone including you!"

Now from shocked his skin drained into a white pail color. The grip on my shirt loosened and eyes went puffy red in tears.

The silence was killing me. _Why was he crying so much? I got hit by an orb. Big deal…a day in the hospital and he flips?_

"Marth?" I asked him. He wasn't moving. He seemed dead.

"You remember me…" his face was beaming in joy. Joy as if I haven't seen him in years to come.  
"Uh yeah. Course I remember. Now can you let go-"

He locked arms behind my neck and roughly slammed his lips on mine.

The silence came round again.

My eyes shot wide open. Twice the size as they were before and my cheeks flamed a total pink.

After a couple minutes of him running his velvet like lips over my unmoving ones he pulls away burying his face in my chest.

"I love you Ike…so very much I do…never scare me like that ever again!"

I was speechless. Still staring at the wall so slowly I looked down to him. My heart melted and wrapping arms around him to comfort him he began to cry.

_Ike…I_ heard Shadow say in my head.

_What do you want? To ruin it all for me?_

_You don't understand. For weeks you've been in this Hospital with no memory…and this is why Marth is crying. Love him back…because I gave him up so you can have him…_

I stopped. As Marth nuzzled his face in my neck my eyes just watered.

_Shadow…I…I don't know-_

I heard him chuckle. _What to say? Is that it?_

I do not reply.

He continues. _Love him Ike…he wants you more than everything…I helped you remember with Link's pal Midna and now you will live happy…_

_Thank you Shadow…thank you…will I ever see you again?_

_Hopefully…one day…one day…_

I felt him trail out my mind.

The door was heard unlocking and there came in Doctor Mario. Behind him was Link, Roy, Pit, and Zelda. All gazing at us in total surprise and in joy as well.

"Ike! Look you guys! He's back!" Pit shouts first running up to the bed.

Marth lets me go and pecks a kiss on my cheek. "We missed you…a lot…"

I began to laugh as Link, Roy, and Pit began to grasp me all at once when I stood from the bed.

"I can tell!"

"Um…Ike?"

Link, Roy, and Pit pull from me. The three stood aside with Marth with smiles from ear to ear.  
Zelda steps up. Her head bowed and tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Zelda?" I asked her surprised. She came to the Hospital to see me? After all the troubles this year and last year of freshman year?

She lifts her face up. A teary smile spread her lips.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done! Please forgive me!" then running in my arms she sobbed in my chest just like Marth…she…_she really cared…_

My heart sank to my stomach.

"Zelda…" grasping her back I held my used to be enemy tight. _It felt great to be loved by another person…_

Roy cheers. "Let's give it to Ike! The only dude I ever known who can take a blast like that from an orb!"

"Wooo!" Link and Roy clapped with him.

Once Zelda released me she looks to Marth and then to me.

"You need your alone time…" she whispers in my ear before walking off to boyfriend.

I nod. Turning I approached to Marth.

"Follow me outside will you?" I asked him softly so the others still shouting nonsense wouldn't hear.  
He flamed red, nodding he taken my hands and follows me out the hospital room. ~~~

**[Shadow]**  
I leaned on the bark of the willow tree that sat near the Mushroom Hospital's parking lot. Gazing afar I see Ike hold Marth in his arms running his lips over his delicate ones.

I smiled to myself. _Though how painful this was…I helped renewed two lives…maybe being a good guy wasn't all that bad…besides…I have fallen for another, and it was Midna. I just hoped she would like me back…_

Chuckling to myself I looked to the skies.

"Lord…just bless these two from any more troubles…"

"Hey Shadow."

I looked over to my left. There Midna stood in her real Princess form giggling after throwing a pine cone at my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna mess with old Ganondorf before school ends?"

I grinned with her. "Sounds fun."

She teleports there first with Twilight magic. I stood on the branch looking back to Ike and Marth just one more time.

_Protect him…_

_ I will…_Ike answered back in his mind.

**~Was this good?! XD God! My fingers hurt of typing and brain is fried to the max! This may be the ending, maybe not! I'll think about it! Please review! Please review if you want this to continue or not! XD I beg of you cause I tried so hard! Well happy fourth of July! Bye Sweeties! :D**


	16. Summer Break, Phone Call

**Author's Note****: I have decided to continue the story, rather than to end it. Ending it would mean I gave up on the story and trust me…I would hate to give up on this. I put my time and effort into everything I wish to write hoping to entertain you viewers for quite a while. Well…wish me luck that I do good. Ha ha I went to the pool the other day and now I have a tan, but sunburned. XD Pros and Cons am I right? Bye Sweeties~ ENJOY THE CONTINUING CHAPTER! :3 (Ace de Tarjetas helped give Ideas. Credit! Yay! XD) **

**Chapter Sixteen****: Summer Break, Phone Call**  
**[Marth]**  
"Ha! Try and get me now Roy!" teased Pit dancing at the other side of the field with the football cradled in his arms. He jumped up flapping his angelic wings to hover over the grass just a foot above the Earth. Some bright pearly white feathers began to float away and be blown with the slight breeze.

Roy was panting of exhaustion. He bent over resting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath as his orange hair plastered to the sweat on his forehead.

"No fair!" he complained spitting and wiping the sweat off his brow. "You can fly!"

Pit giggles. He flew up higher and did an exciting flip in the air. "Well it's not my fault my goddess given me such a blessing!"

"Bah! Phooey!" Roy made an irritated face at his more 'immortal' friend before turning back to the metal benches to get himself a bottled Gatorade. He approached the bottle and when tipping it over to chug it down Sheik elbows his back and it spilt all over his already dampened shirt.

"No! My Gatorade!" he fell on his knees pounding the grass with his fists just beside the now empty bottle.

Sheik laughs. "Oops! Sorry about that Roy I wasn't paying attention."

"I will murder you…" he growled slowly standing.

"Run Sheik! Run!" Link and Zelda shouted as they were sitting on the spread out blanket which held most of our picnic foods.

I smiled to myself watching how the two messed around. They ran about in circles cursing and laughing their heads off as if idiots. It's who they were…and what I loved them for.

It was summer break, and already most of it pasted on by…after two more weeks, Smash High opens to us a new year. That is…Junior Year.

Ike chuckles to himself as he lied back gazing at the sky. We both were sitting on a grassy hillside not far from where our friends were. The park was a pretty nice place to go to for fun…I actually loved how colorful the flowers were in this kind of season.

Speaking of flowers I held one in my hand. It was a lily. The park held many different flowers, I was happy how the gardeners were kind enough to let me have one.

It's petals were the color of a creamy ivory. In the middles of it the lily was shaded in the dark shades of lavender slightly spotted with yellow. It smelled as if sweets, it felt soft and reminded me of home.

Ike sits up after a moment of silence and he watched me caress the petals with interest and curiosity. Ever since the day he left Mushroom Hospital, we've never split. He was always by my side, defending me, loving me, he never wanted to let me go for anyone but myself.

His hand lifts to where mines was on the light green stem. His fingers laced over and scooting closer his head rested on mine gazing out at the horizon instead.

"You seem rather happy today." he starts giving me a teasing grin when I finally let my eyes look into his gorgeous ones.

"Well I have a reason to be happy…" I giggled scooting away and caressing the flower even more. My cheeks were pink, I felt them glowing in some heat.

"Oh. I get it." he looks at the flower and makes a face at it. "Guess this flower's stolen your heart from me huh?"

"Ike stop it." I laughed looking away from him and at how Link poked Zelda's nose with whipped cream from afar. It was so cute to see them still together after a year and a half. "You're being a drama queen."

"Drama queen? Me?" Ike points to himself with the most fakest shocked face he could ever pull. As I laughed again he laughs with me wrapping an arm around to draw me in closer.

I snuggled my head in the spot between his neck and shoulder. He felt so warm, his spicy scent always welcomed me to his embrace. It felt nice to be loved by someone else, someone special, someone you could trust rather than just your family.

"So." He plucks the sweet lily out my hand with his free hand and extended his arm far from me so I couldn't reach. "Think you're ready for Junior Year in the next two weeks?"

"Ike cut it out…" I reached for my lily again but still he kept it away.

"Answer and maybe I'll hand it over."

"Maybe?" I sighed shrugging my shoulders. "I dunno, just give it back to me!"

"Hey hey. Easy with the pushing." he warned when I shoved impatiently to retrieve it.

I don't reply. That was when Pit flew to us with the football.

"Marth!" he lands and he tossed it at me. I gasped catching it right for the first time, but then noticed Shiek and Roy were running for the hillside to get it.

"W-what do I do with this?!" I shouted as he flew up going to another random direction.

"Throw it for me when they get too close!" a smile spread his lips and he laughs. "Trust me! Just don't let them get the ball!"

"You better run Prince." Ike smells the lily and looks to the boys who were now speeding up the hillside.

"Crap." I first stood there watching with wide eyes, then switching to motion I wheeled around and speed down the hill the fastest I could to get away from them.~~~

**[Shadow]**  
I was under the cool shadows of the tree nearby the fence that surrounded the whole park. Seeing those faces beam of joy made me feel happy as well on the inside. A grin spread on my lips as I watched Pit chuck the football for Marth and he runs like a little chicken flapping his arms like a maniac.

"Hey." I said to Ike who already stood from his spot approaching me. He was at the other side of the fence holding an ivory colored lily. He smiles and nodded his head.

"Hey Shadow…good to see you came…"

"I can't show my face though…" I stuffed my hands into my jean pockets and looked to the others again over his shoulder. "If Marth sees me he'll freak, so will Link because it's been a year…"

"I understand." he says as I bowed my head letting my night black hair cover my face.

We stood silent for a moment. My eyes lifted from the grass and I watched Ike again with a gleaming eye. He did seem perfect for Marth. _He was strong enough to protect him, caring enough to hug him when he cried, he's funny, athletic…they were perfect for each other, though how much it still pained me I do have feelings for someone else…_

"Ike! Marth fell in the ditch the gardeners were trying to patch up and he twisted his ankle!" shouts Shiek from afar jumping up and down to get his attention.

"I'll hide in your shadow alright?" I tell him chuckling when he looks to me for permission.

"Alright. Let's go."

I shut my eyelids feeling the magic of darkness seep inside me. My skin turning black and transparent I vanished into his shadow as he ran down for the hillside to see what happened. ~~~

**[Ike]**  
"What were you doing up there anyway? It looked like you were talking to someone." Says Shiek who kept on bothering me to answer.

"It was no one ok? Just show me where the ditch is."

He flicks his hand motioning me to follow.

It was further into the park by the woodland area. Pit was sitting there at the ditch edge watching something from below as Roy laughed rolling on the grass as if a hyena.

"It's not funny! Help me out of here Pit! Please! You can fly!" we heard a voice complain.

"I dunno if I should! They have the ball and I trusted you!" he smiles standing and looking down into the ditch again he snorted, then bursts down laughing as hard as Roy.

"Hey!" I growled to them when I approached with Sheik at last.

They stopped.

"Ike! Oh we were just-"

"He's your friend and you decide to sit there and laugh at him?! Go and help him out or I'll do the freaking job myself!"

Link comes up with Zelda as there was a silence. They seemed like they didn't know what was going on so they stayed silent. _Never have I yelled at Pit and Roy like this before, but not helping a friend out a ditch? What friend laughs? I would for a while, but not let them stay there for more than five minutes!_

Pit turns and he jumped in the ditch flapping his wings to slowly land on the hard rock below. We all watched him take Marth's arms and flapping his wings hard now he flew back up setting him beside me. No word, no eye contact he walks away for the picnic blanket far away.

"Great…he's mad at me." I sighed rubbing my temples in slight frustration.

"Don't worry about it." Roy dusts himself off and he smiles. "You were just in your overprotective stage so I don't care. I forgive you."

"My what?" I risen an eyebrow. "I have stages?"

"Well duh. Everyone does." he playfully punched my shoulder and walks pass  
to follow his pissed off friend Pit. "See you later."

Link shrugs. "Angels…can't live without them right?"

"I guess…" Sheik awkwardly said stepping away when I held Marth close.

"So." Zelda giggles the first one to be happy. "I got movie tickets to see The House of Bones."

"No! NO you did not!" Link spun on his heel staring at her as if she was insane. "Zelda! You're going to get nightmares watching that!"

"Pfft so? It's the whole point on horror right? To scare you."

We all nodded in agreement that.

"But…but-"

"Come on Link. Chicken?" I nudged him grinning.

"No! I faced walking bones before with only a sword!"

"Right. It's what they all say…" I walked forward with Marth's hand linked to mine. "Someone get Pit to come with us cause I can only fit three more people in my car." ~~~  
*** * * * * * * * ***

**[Marth]**  
"That was awesome!" laughs Roy stepping out the movie theater last still with his 3D glasses on. His skin wasn't pail and he wasn't even the bit afraid.

"When the boy approaches the house to get his baseball and the door opens all by itself…then once he crawls in…BAM! He was pulled inside screaming to his doom!" Pit and Link high five.

I still clung to Ike's arm. My body trembled and I knew no way I could be able to sleep tonight because of it.

"Aw come on Marth it scared you?" Ike asked me nuzzling his face at my cheek. When he does he pecks a light kiss on my jaw line.

"Y-yes…it d-did…how could you a-all just-"

"BOO!" someone landed their hands hard onto my shoulder.

"Agh!" I screamed locking arms around Ike's neck and burying my face into his chest. Many people looked to our group of friends with grins and some giggles seeing them scare me this way…_how embarrassing!_

It was Sheik who was laughing his head off.

"Scared you didn't I?"

"Come on you guys leave him alone." I felt Ike stroke the back of my head to comfort me. His fingers gently slid through the locks and tresses of my teal hair. It was actually…calming me down.

"Fine! He's in his overprotective stage!" groaned Roy slouching and acting like a zombie. "Eat…brains!"

"It didn't even have zombies!" Zelda giggled eating the still half full large bag of popcorn she was sharing with her boyfriend.

"Stop it you guys you're scaring me!" I squeaked gripping Ike tighter.

He sighs. Wrapping full arms around me he looks to Roy with a furrowed brow.

"Cut it out. I said enough." his voice was now stern and serious.

Roy stops and he rolls his eyes. His arms slapped to his sides and he growled.

"Man, Pit was right. Ever since you and Marth were going out you let him control you like a dog."

"Eh?" everyone was surprised at his tone of voice other than Pit. He was the only one that nodded to that statement, and during the silence they just shrugged it off walking for Link's car.

"They'll get over it." Sheik walks ahead too yawning. It was already midnight. Surprisingly this movie theater is up this late.

"Go to the car ok…?" Ike slowly let's me go and he gingerly stroked the place under my eye with his thumb. "I'll be right back, I left something."

"Ok…" I turned around walking off with Link and Zelda who still enjoyed talking about the movie. _It was all blood, ghosts, bones, and just horror! Oh how can they just shrug this all off so easily except me?!_

But as I opened the passenger door to Ike's rented car my phone rang. Lifting it to my ear I asked. "Hello?"

"Hey Marth." it was mom. I recognized that sweet voice from anywhere. "Can I…talk to you for a second?"

I slipped inside sitting on the leather chair. Sheik enters the car as well, but fell asleep lying on all three backseats.

"Of course mom. What's it about?"

"It's about the boy you made your father and I meet the other day." ~~~

**[Ike]**  
"Movie was great." Shadow says appearing in the bathroom mirror. No one was inside and mostly everyone was getting kicked out, so I had to say goodbye to him quickly before I may end up locked in.

"So will you ever come back again?"

"Hmm…." Shadow pinched his chin thinking. His bright crimson eyes darted back up to me and he grins showing a fang. "I do owe you. Letting me come with you wasn't as bad as I expected."

"So is it a deal? You visit tomorrow?"

"It depends. What kind of visit are we talking here? Me with you? Or me with everyone else…"  
"Everyone else."

"Ike…"

"Come one Shadow. Marth would be so happy to see you. So will your 'blood brother' Link." I quoted the words cause no one really knew if they were related or not.

"Maybe. You should get on going before the janitor finds you in here."

"Ok. See you around."

"Bye Greil."

He vanished. I turned from the mirror with a smile on my face. Finally he will show himself to the others after a year of parting from us in the Twilight Realm. _I can't wait for the day to come true..._ I walked out the dark bathroom and headed for the parking lot to my rented car.~~~  
*** * * * * * ***  
**(A/N: All smash high students have to return to the manor if they wanted to sleep or just hang out at 'home.' It's a rule. Lol.)**

**[Marth]**

Everyone arrived to the Manor and the group said their goodbyes as happy as can be to finally earn their rest from the big day we had of travel. Though...I wasn't happy. My heart felt as if stabbed by a knife.

Under the darkness and slight silver light of the moon I muffled my sobs so I wouldn't wake Ike who slept beside me.

_"Your father and I were thinking to transfer you to a new school…he is just not the right guy for you at all whatsoever!"_ I kept repeating my mother's stern voice that broken my heart every single time. My grip on the bright blue bed sheets tightened, and my fists shaken as more tears trailed down my cheeks.

_ I can't just transfer…I loved him! I loved my friends, Roy, Pit, Link, Sheik, and Zelda! Everyone in this school was so nice to me last year! I-I can't just go!_

Ike's arm slung over my side and he pulls me close.

"Hey….Marth are you ok?" he whispered stroking my head and combing my hair with his fingers.

I winced. Quickly wiping away the tears before he could see I clamped my thoughts away and I forced a nod. "Of course…it's just the movie that scared me…"

He smiles. Sleepily he snuggled his head on my back and fell asleep once again after the minutes that passed.

"Ike…." my eyes watered all over again and I buried my face in the pillow breaking down harder than ever. "I have to transfer because my parents don't want me with you!"

Knowing he was asleep, knowing my shouts were muffled I just cried harder. _How can they do this to me?! Just two more weeks till Junior Year starts and that's the last of it till they pick me up and take me all the way to England! No! No I won't let that happen!_

I turned myself now facing him. Ike breathing heavily and unconscious I locked my arms behind his neck snuggling into him, breathing in his welcoming spicy scent.

"I don't want to lose you…I won't let them transfer me away…"

He doesn't reply. I expected this…slowly I just shut my swelled eyelids and forced my broken down self to sleep after I pecked a soft kiss on his lips.~~~

**~I APOLOGIZE HOW IT WAS SOOOO SHORT! D: The next one will be longer! Marth is being what?! XD Lol thanks Ace de Tarjetas for the great idea! I was actually wondering something around that but didn't know if my viewers would hate me forever! :3 hahaha. Thanks again and give that person support everyone! :D Bye Sweeties! ~ Guess this story will continue after all!**


	17. Confusion, 2 Broken Hearts

**Author's Note****: Hi Everyone I'm back and new ideas came to mind because of the previous chapter lol :3 Well Marth is being asked, or mostly 'ordered' by his parents that when Junior Year for Smash High starts…instead he is to be transferred to a high class college for rich kids in England. Upset as he is, he doesn't want to worry anyone including Ike so he keeps himself silent…poor Prince! XD Oh my god the drama in this fanfic…I don't even understand it lololol. Hope you viewers enjoy! Bye Sweeties~ **

**Chapter Seventeen****: Confusion, 2 Broken Heart**s  
**[Ike]**  
Sunlight streamed inside the small dorm room through the parted plaid curtains. My face was warmed by the welcoming light, and my eyelids slowly fluttered open clearing my vision on the way.

My arm was extended on the side of the bed where Marth was supposed to lie. Though…he wasn't there. The sheets were made, pillow sat there perfectly fluffed, but underneath my arm to make it seem as if I was holding him.

"Huh…?" I grunted as I sat up from the bed looking around me. He wasn't anywhere. _Was he in the kitchen? Somewhere but just not in this bedroom? _

"Marth? Marth where are you?" I yawned swinging my legs over the bed edge and standing. I first stretched out my arms and back then I decided to open the bedroom door and step into the small dorm's halls to find him.

"Mom you don't understand!" I heard someone hiss when I was about to turn the corner for the living room. My feet halted, I frozen so I could hear.

The voice in the cell phone was muffled and I hear Marth wince.

"Please…I beg of you just ask Dad first, I-I'm sure he'll understand-"

The voice from the cell phone interrupted, it sounded angry but I could not hear whatsoever.

"What are you saying?!" Marth's voice risen to a raspy shout.

The muffled voice continued it's rage.

"But….But I can't lea-"

"Marth what's going on?" I step out from my hiding place worried in why he sounded as if he was crying…and he was.

His head immediately wheeled around to my direction. His hand was cupped over the speaker of the cell phone and I stared at him in surprise when I watched tears make paths down his cheeks. His eyes were red and swollen…his arms were even shaking.

"Ike…." he whispered.

"Who's on the phone?" I sternly asked showing him a canine.

"I-I…I have to c-call you back mom…"

He hung up and sets his cell phone slowly on the coffee table beside the breakfast he already made. His eyes darted away quickly and his pail delicate hands folded on his lap when he bowed his head.

There was a silence, the type of uneasy silence that made you feel as if something was totally wrong.

I taken a couple steps to the leather couch he sat on. Slowly I taken a seat beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Your mom called…?"

He doesn't reply.

"Marth I need you to tell me what's going on…"

Still no answer. He sniffled and letting out a shaky breath he takes a tissue on the coffee table dabbing away the tears. He crumbled the soft sheet hard in his fists.

"Just forget anything ever happened…please Ike…just forget it…" he squeaks standing from the couch and taking his plate. He doesn't look to me when I stood watching him walk off for the kitchen to dump the food away and clean the plate out in the sink.

"But Marth!" I was starting to get really impatient. I loved him more than the world and he doesn't trust me enough to tell? My voice risen. "Why the hell did your mom make you cry?! Tell me what's going on! I'm worried about you!"

Still no answer.

"Marth Lowell! I'm talking to you do you know that?!"

He was shaking harder. I circled the counter and taken his shoulders trying to turn him around so I could see his face.

The plate dropped in the sink shattering. His head violently lifted and eyes flashed in total rage.

"I told you I don't want to tell you! Now leave…me….alone!" he screamed.

My heart leaped from beneath me, not in a happy way…it sunk after the surprise and almost low to my stomach it began to shatter.

The silence again came back…long, awkward, just painful…

Tears welled my eyes. I looked away from him and I clenched my fists storming back for the bedroom. _No way am I putting up with anymore drama that's for sure.._.

"Ike….Ike wait I'm sorry!" I heard him call out after I slammed the door so hard that one of the hinges broken loose.

I angrily opened the closet. Changing in a dark hoodie, ripped jeans, and sneakers I flipped up the hood over my head and opened the door again once I was finished. But once I swung it open Marth was there gazing at me torn. His eyes wide, his sweet fragile face turned pail. ~~~

**[Marth]**  
_I didn't mean to yell at him like this…I loved him so much, he was so innocent and I decided to yell?! If only I could tell him what was really up…then he would understand…_

He stood there directly in front of me. _Already dressed, already mad…he wanted to leave me?_

"Ike-"

He pressed his large hand on my chest and shoved me aside. I gasped as I was roughly hit at the wall behind me. He doesn't look back, he just storms for the door that lead out the dorm for the Manor's halls.

"Ike wait! Please let me explain!" I ran keeping up. No matter how much I thought I earned a bruise on my shoulder I was desperate to tell now.

His hand was on the doorknob. I was feet away from him, my fingers tightly wrapped around his other wrist.

"Please Ike…let me explain…"

"I can explain for you." he forced a smile looking back to me with teary eyes. Seeing this…that I made him suffer too made my heart swell in such a thriving guilt.

"Ike…"

"You don't want to tell because you don't trust me, you don't want to tell me because you'd be thinking of me telling all our friends of the conversation between you and your damn mother."

"No….No it isn't that at a-"

"Forget this." he yanks his wrist from me and opens the door. "You wanted me to leave you alone, so your wish is granted."

"Ike! Stop!" I pleaded lunging for him.

He shuts the door, doing the exact opposite I really wished for him to do, to stay…with me…

"No….No I shouldn't follow…." my fists trembled on the rough wood as I slid down on my knees crying. My teal bangs hung over my face and cheeks felt hot when tears stung the back of my eyes.

I heard my cell phone ring again. I frozen, still on the floor I looked back to the phone which began to vibrate flashing a picture on the screen of my father.

"Lord…." I swallowed and I stood. Taking the phone and sitting on the couch I stared at it for a long while before answering.

My thumb pressed the talk button and I stammered. "H-Hello…?"

"Son. I have talked with your mother. First you are to break up with this Ike you've shown us, then we will take you to England once the task is done."

"Eh?!" I sprung from the couch more torn than ever. "But Father! NO! I-"

"We are taking you to England and that is final! Now do as we say because we are coming to get you in three days! Finish the task or I'll finish it for you! You are not to tell him why you are breaking up! You are to keep this all a secret from your friends! Now do it!"

The other line hung up before I could even open my mouth to protest.

The room seemed to spin around me. My head was light imaging how broken Ike would look if I done such a thing.

My hand dropped the cell phone. Slowly sitting back down I propped my elbows on my knees and buried my face into my hands sobbing. How was I to do this? To break such a sweet man's heart?~~~

**[Ike]**  
"I just don't get it that's all…." I tossed the football to Shadow and he held out his hands catching it perfectly. When it was cradled in his arms he lifts it back up and threw it back for me. The football spun in the air and I caught it again.

"Seems his mother is just making him worry for Junior Year…." Shadow takes the football again, but rather than to throw it back he held it to his side staring at me in concern. "And…you left him?"

I sighed. Combing my fingers through my hair and letting the dark hoodie fall I shrugged. "He seemed in such a bad mood that I had to leave him…"

"There's no reason in why you should leave someone in the hint of need." he leans back and floated resting his chin on his curled finger wondering.

As he did…my heart swelled when he said those words. I remembered how he begged for me to stay and how hard he cried when I shut the door on him to leave for the park…which I am in now. No one was here at this place early in the morning. Dew covered the light green grasses and the air around us was humid and chilling at the same time.

Shadow opens his eyelids and red crimson eyes looked to football when he set his feet on the Earth again. "You are just going to need to ask him again."

"Ask him? Again? Shadow…" I slapped my arms to my sides and shake my head. "He won't tell me anything! All I know was that the call was from his mother and he's protesting against her-"

"On what topic? What is he protesting against?"

"I don't know!" I suddenly shouted showing him a menacing canine.

We became quiet. I lifted my hands up to my head rubbing hard at my temples.

Shadow grins. "Humans are difficult creatures, but emotions still control any species such as myself, a demon. You need to learn how to control your anger or it'll take you no where Ike."

"And you think it's easy? My boyfriend is suffering on something he doesn't want to tell me about!" I threw out a frustrated breath leaning back on the metal fence behind me. "I told you that you'd criticize me…it's why I didn't want to tell you this in the first place. I shouldn't have came…."

Shadow turns his head watching a crow flap it's black wings and soar to the skies. He then looks to me again, another grin, another annoying happy glance.

"What's so funny to you?!" I snarled annoyed at this already.

He chuckles. "I know emotions are not easy to handle. Explain the jealousy that taken me over when I shot a Twilight orb into your system, blocking memories into dreams as well."

"But…that's different-"

"No emotion is different than anyone else's." Shadow's grin faded and he stares at me seriously now. "For the good of your heart and your anger I want you to go back and find Marth to ask him what the hell is going on. Not even my magic from here can sense it."

"So you're saying you're coming with me? Not in my shadow like you promised last night at the theater?"

"I never promised…" he turns fully from me after tossing me the football. I catch it but frowned. "I said maybe…"

"Come on! Help me! I want Marth and Link to see you again. The others may not care but I do! Show yourself to them…for me?"

He sighs. Turning his head to look at me from over his shoulder he rolled his eyes and nods. "Alright…just lead me to where he is." ~~~  
*** * * * * * * ***

**[Link]**  
All morning I haven't seen Marth nor Ike anywhere. It was late noon and still Zelda and I were wondering where they even were.

Roy was munching on a Baconater we bought him from Wendy's as Pit was enjoying a soft served vanilla ice cream from Dairy Queen that was next door to that fast food restaurant.

"They'll show up eventually Link." says Roy with his mouth full. "I'm sure they're just doing their 'business'."

"That's gross." Shiek says after slapping him upside the head when he grins stuck in perverted thoughts.

Pit winced in the back of the car. "Ow….Link I have brain freeze!"

"Don't worry we're almost to the Manor." says Zelda actually turning back in the passenger seat car to see him, mostly checking if the angel was ok.

"Alright you guys quit the noise I need to focus on parking, I don't even have my driver's license yet."

"WHAT?!" the three in the back gasped.

"Oh hell no!" Roy pounds on the back car door. "Let me out! Mother of Christ let me out!"

I grinned. It was funny to watch them freak in the back seats through rear view mirror hanging from the top between Zelda and I. I could drive perfectly fine, I just wanted to scare them for the fun of it.

The car pulls over a curb and at the Manor parking lot space closest to the front doors of the wide building it slowed gently to a stop.

Immediately the three boys in the back struggled out their seatbelts and exited the car as if their lives depended on it.

"See how joking them is so easy?" I asked Zelda as I pulled out my seatbelt.  
"Yeah. That was pretty funny."

Leaning over the seat I kissed her forehead before pulling out the key and exiting the car as well. She does the same and all of us standing outside we were ready to enter the Manor after an exciting trip to get 'real' food.

But as I was behind with Zelda someone called our names.

"Link!" hissed a voice.

Then another which was lower. "Psst! Zelda! Look over here!"

"Eh?" we both turned our heads to the bushes beside the Manor's front doors. Roy, Pit, and Shiek already entered inside ahead of us, and they didn't even bother to turn back and wait.

"What the…?" I approached the bush. I knew that indigo blue hair from anywhere. "

"Ike?" Zelda risen an eyebrow watching him in confusion.

Another rustle of the bush beside him. We gasped as another head popped up.

My eyes widened. "Shadow?!"

"Shh!" he pressed his finger on his own lips hushing me violently. "Quiet or the others can hear!"

"But…what are you guys doing?"

Ike looks from side to side. No one was around so he leaps off the bush with leaves stuck to his hoodie. He didn't care. "We need to find Marth…do you know where he is?"

"Sorry Ike we don't." answers Zelda for me. She sighs. "All morning we've been looking for you two, but you're not with him?"

"No…I left him in the dorm."

"Was there a fight?" I asked worryingly hearing this with such seriousness in my tone of voice.

"No it wasn't a fight…" Ike sighs. "Look. It's complicated. DO you know where he is?"

"Nope." we shaken our heads.

Shadow looks to me with a risen eyebrow. "Did you knock on the door in which the dorm Marth is in?"

"Yeah of course." Zelda points to my rented car. "We wanted to take you guys out to lunch too but there was no answer."

Ike nods. "Alright, thanks for your help. Come on Shadow, let's find him."

"Got it."

They stormed off inside the Manor after their hoods were flipped over their heads.

"Really? A gang without me?" I asked my girlfriend lifting my hands up in a that's-not-fair gesture.  
Zelda giggles. "Oh shut up." but her smile fades. "You know…I've been wondering…how long has Ike been talking to Shadow without us knowing?"

I wondered that as well. "I don't know Zelda…I just don't know…"

We both stared that the Manor's front doors in which they entered in. ~~~

**[Marth]**  
I was in Headmaster Snake's office. Though school was clearly still in summer break he called me for a meeting because he too gotten a phone call from my parents saying I was to be transferred to a rich college in England.

The office was quiet. I sat in front of the large black desk with eyes nervously staring at my folded hands. _I wondered if Ike received the letter I left him in the dorm…_

Headmaster Snake was checking through a folder, then his computer screen.

"Just one year here and your parents want to transfer you? This is an amazing high school."

"Yes Headmaster…I understand…but no matter how many times I wish for my parents to let me stay they won't…"

"And why is that Mr. Lowell?" he sets the pail folder down on the desktop and leans back in his leather chair still gazing at me. I could feel them try and search for the problem, this made me squirm uneasily in my seat.

I taken a deep breath before I answered. "I-It's because…well…they don't like this one student-"

"Which student?"

"I-Ike Greil…"

His eyebrow risen. Standing from his seat he turns and faces the window staring at the willow tree in the middle of the court-yard below. "I see…and why do they despise him?"

I winced. "Because over summer break I presented him to my parents…" my eyes looked to my lap and my heart slammed hard beneath my ribs. "We…we're going out and they don't like that so…they want to transfer me to England while they're at it because they figured it was a better school than this one…"

Headmaster Snake clears his throat. I knew he wanted to handle this situation but it seemed a bit too awkward for him to speak.

"Well Mr. Lowell…I see your problem now…but you do know that I would have to send you to another dorm because you and Mr. Greil have feelings for each other."

"Yes Headmaster…I understand…"

"Let me have a word with your parents. Soon they are to call me back, so please. Do not mention any of your moving to Ike-"

I stood from my seat. "Don't worry I already know who I am moving in with."

"And who is that?"

"Room 12, with Roy and Pit. Their room contains three people. I see it on the folder." I pointed to the open folder that had a red pen mark crossing over my original room dating it with another. A key sat over it, and I knew I was to take it today.

"Alright Mr. Lowell. Do not fear, I will help you at all costs…"

"Thank you Headmaster."

I take the key when he hands it over and immediately I left the still quiet office, _I just hoped that Ike read the letter…if not…I wouldn't know what to do to explain…_~~~

**[Ike]**  
"Marth? Marth you in here?" I asked stepping inside the silent dorm room.

Shadow looked around as he walked in after me. He closes the door behind him with his foot and hands were stuffed into his pockets as crimson eyes scanned the living room.

"Marth? Marth I'm really sorry I left you here alone!" I called now roaming in the halls of the small dorm for the bedroom.

It was strange. When I looked at the bed it was remade fully again, the blue sheets were folded, pillow fluffed…even Marth's tiara that would always sit on the desk wasn't even there.

"Marth?!"

"Hey! Ike I found something!" shouted Shadow from far away.

"Eh? You did?" I sped out the bedroom and into the kitchen to where he called me.

"Look." his chin points to the shattered dish on the tiled kitchen floor. There on top of it was a pail sheeted letter. Ink was scribbled on it…I knew that handwriting from anywhere.

_ Dear Ike,_  
_ I am very sorry to break the terrible news to you…but I'm wishing that our relationship should end here…I'm sorry, but this way we can stay as very close friends and start our new lives meeting other special people in the future. There will be new places to travel…new friends, new accomplishments, I just hope you would understand…you mad just shown me I was a terrible person…and I'll make it up to you someday._  
_ Sincerely,_  
_ Your now Ex: Marth Lowell_

My eyes stared at the letter in my shaking fist for a long while now. Tears stung the backs of my eyes and they trickled down my cheeks. They dripped off my jaw line and onto the black ink smearing it in which he wrote his name.

"Ike? Hey what's wrong?" Shadow rests his hand on my shoulder. I winced and dropped the letter making it float down to our feet.

"H-he broken up with me…." my eyes looked to his. He steps back in shock.

"What? Marth broken up…with you?"

I nodded. Clenching my fists I headed to the counter and propping my elbows on the polished wood surface I bury my face into my hands.

"Marth….Marth why would you do this to me?!" I sobbed breaking down as if I was the only one in the room.

"Ike…" Shadow looks to me in pity after reading the letter himself. He crumbled it up and threw it aside standing beside me and patting my back.

"Why would he do this….? Why?!"

"Come here." he opens his arms.

I grasped him and sobbed in his shoulder. All the images of Shadow and I despising each other…it all faded away. He was a great friend when it comes to need. A very great friend to comfort you when you were heart broken…such as myself.

**~Please review! XD Lol the drama! I told you all that I do not get it either. Hahaha. Well poor Ike! I do feel sympathy for him and Marth…cause well first Ike doesn't even know why he had to do such a thing. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Bye Sweeties!~ :D**


	18. Lost, A Horrid Meeting

**Author's Note****: Hello Everyone! Sorry that I take forever in writing Chapters now…I was just thinking on what else to write and I mostly role played with my friends over the week in a forum…so yeah. Anyway to summarize the previous chapter, Marth broken up with Ike in order for his parents to take him to England. Headmaster Snake wishes to keep Marth to stay…but is still working on that issue. Enjoy the chapter for you today, Bye Sweeties!~**

**Chapter Eighteen****: Lost, A Horrid Meeting**  
**[Marth]**  
I winced as I gripped my suitcase in front of dorm room #12. I knew Pit and Roy slept here…they were my friends, but I really wanted the same dorm as Ike again. How he comforted me when I was alone…now I have to be alone, definitely just plain away from him. I felt…lost without him, my heart ached each and every time I imagine hearing his sweet voice and the letter I written to him._ He must be broken by now…and it's all my fault._

Sadly I threw out a frustrated breath lifting my hand and knocking on the hard wood door with my knuckles. For a couple long aging seconds finally the door was heard unlocking and the doorknob twisted before it was swung open.

Familiar bright smile, chocolate brown hair, white wings and robe, the sapphire blue eyes, Pit. He seemed rather bright in joy lately, but never like this.

"Hey Marth! What brings you here?" he giggled with a wide smile from ear to ear.

"H-Hey Pit…" I nervously chimed back to him faking a grin and pulling the suitcase behind me so he couldn't see it. My eyes dropped from his and my lower lip rolled under my teeth. _I had to tell them what was going on. For two to three days I had to hide it in and lock this in my heart…I HAD TO TELL THEM! But no matter how much I wanted to my father forbidden me to tell anyone…how was I to do this? How was I to hide the thriving pain that lurked in my very soul?_

Roy ran up to the doorway and he looks to me in curiosity, still the same smile as Pit had plastered on his lips. "Hi Marth…why are you here? You never visit us…only we come upstairs to find you."

"Um….y-yeah…about that…" I lifted my head up and hesitated, my knuckles turned white when I tightened the grip on the handle of the suitcase. My mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Huh? Marth what's up?" Pit steps out the doorway instead of being beside Roy and takes my arm shaking me worriedly.

"That I'm moving in with you guys…." I winced looking away.

"Oh…" he seemed rather offended now. "I don't see what's so bad about that…"

Roy sighs face palming. "Pit…it is bad because he was separated from Ike! Some idiot might've told the Headmaster about their relationship!"

"Oh…." he nods and beams again taking my wrist with both hands leading me for inside. "Don't worry Marth! At least Ike in the same Manor and school as you!"

Those words struck my heart. Both Roy, on Ike and my used to be relationship…and then with Pit about the schools.

I winced and gripped my chest refusing to cry. I needed help, but no way could I tell anyone whatsoever. In two days I had to leave them…possibly forever.

Roy's eyes looked pass Pit and he approached as well taking the suitcase. "I'll show you where your room is Marth. Don't worry about it. I'll get Ike to come visit you cause-"

"No!"

They both looked back with risen eyebrows once we entered. After I shut the door for them I turned noticing what I said made them grow entirely suspicious.

"Uh….what I m-meant to s-say was…heh." I felt a sweat bead form at my jaw line, scratching the back of my head I chuckled nervously to hide it all away. "I'll look for him myself don't worry about it. You guys are the ones letting me into your huge dorm, so I don't need no more favors…."

Of course Pit seemed to have fell for it. He just spins around happy that I'm they're roommate, but he wouldn't be happy if I just told him the problem!

Roy though was still drowned in his own curiosity. He sets the suitcase down on the coffee table and motions me to follow with the flick of his hand. Pit was dumb enough not to notice and we entered an empty and neat bedroom at the ends of the long hallway. The walls were colored in a bright teal, bordered with a dark royal blue and curtains draping over the window were a sweetly shaded ivory, even laced at the ends.

"Something's wrong with you and I can tell. Usually it's Ike who would act suspicious, but I know it doesn't come from you whatsoever." He leans back on the ivory colored painted door and folds his arms over his chest as if waiting for an answer,_ was I that obvious?_

I sighed. Staring at the floor rather than his eyes I opened my mouth an began to explain since I received my first phone call from my mother. ~~~

**[Shadow]**  
It was a cold day here at the Twilight Realm….actually, it was always so cold here. In the Dark Castle I was sitting on the cracked stone balcony gazing down at the slaves who trudged their feet with their ankles covered in shackles. Guards, or lizard men how I loved to call them kept on urging to move on by pricking them in the backs with the sharp spears they held in their scaly fists.

"Shadow?" asks a familiar female voice from behind me.

I don't looks back. Closing my eyes my magic sensed it was Midna. "Midna…I see you came…"

"Yeah. It seemed very urgent…" In her princess form she slowly walks up to the railing where I sat at and she leans over it propping her chin up with her hand. We both gazed out at the black orange skies not knowing what to say to each other till then.

"It is urgent…" I turned my head to see her. Her eyes gleamed when they lifted and I almost choked saying the words. "They've broken up…"

"Eh? You mean Marth and-"

"Yes…exactly that." I stood straight staring now at my fist which flamed some dark magic. Letting it vanish I threw out a frustrated sigh and growled. "It seemed like he didn't have a reason to do such a thing to break Ike's heart. He did everything that a partner would want, he comforted him, loved him, gave him such happiness…and it was Marth who threw it all away? In a letter?!"

Midna stood straight as well and she pinched her chin wondering with a furrowed brow.

"Something's not right here…Marth would surely have one reason to do that."

I scoffed. "Ha! Right! Of course!" my sarcastic smile wiped away and fangs torn out my gums when my eyes flashed a yellow. "The only reason Marth broken up with Ike was only because he didn't want him no more! He used him!"

"Marth wouldn't use anyone ever Shadow! His heart is like pure gold, just like Pit's! Of innocence! Something must be behind it and you're too stubborn to know that!"

"Me? Stubborn? How dare you…"

Midna folds her arms and risen an eyebrow. "We both know that if you face me in a fight you'd lose. I have both Twilight magic and light magic combined, so if I were you… quit the threats cause I'm not afraid."

She was right. I slowly calmed down my fumes and I spun on my heel turning from her and looking back down into the Twilight Realm's fading ugly town. When I read that letter, it felt like I was being broken up with. Ike never did anything wrong for Marth to part from him…possibly forever. We needed to figure this out, even if it does mean to force it out of him.

Midna sighs. "We should visit Ike before he decides to leave his dorm. My magic senses that he's dressing and ready to leave for the park."

"Then we'll go now…but you have to stay hidden. He'll tell Link that you can be able to appear…and I know you two have been like family when you parted."

She looked hurt, she nods and bows her head gripping the spot over her heart. "I'm sure he still wonders on me today since he still is with Princess Zelda…"

We were silent for a moment. Then I held out my hand to her with a smile.

"To Ike then?"

She lifts her head up. Orange silky hair streamed over her shoulders and her lips curved to a sweet smile. "To Ike."

Taking my hand I laced my fingers over hers. As beautiful as she was…her voice even sounded alluring.

In a heartbeat the twilight portal above us went to take us for the Central Park.~~~

**[Ike]**  
_Lost._ Lost was the only word I could keep repeating in my mind.

I was out the Smash High Manor, ignoring the glances of other students who laid their curious eyes upon me wondering what was wrong. Each step, each raspy breath I taken was watched…their eyes were just felt on me, it weighed on my shoulders and my shattered heart.

All night last night was tears. After Shadow left me in my dorm alone I bawled and even broken most of the things in the bedroom. Lamps, flipped tables, good thing everyone was afraid of me…or they would've called Headmaster Snake over to see what was up.

Tears stung at the back of my eyes as I hear Marth's sweet laugh echo in my mind. His ginger touch, his sparkling eyes, warmth whenever I held him close…it's all gone, all vanished from my life. _We're through…and him breaking up with me means…maybe forever we'll stay that way forever. For what reason? I don't know…_

My shoes trudged roughly on the cement walkway which lead into the Central Park. The gates were locked shut, but easily I gripped the cold bars and climbed over landing on my feet perfectly after a flip. Standing straight, I stuffed my hands into my sweatshirt pockets and walked along as if nothing happened.

"Ike."

I stop. Frozen on the dew covered grass. "Shadow I told you I'll be fine…"

"But you don't look fine…do you? You're still crying, all night you have and all night I was watching at the Dark Castle unable to do anything about it! I want to help you! We're like brothers…remember?"

I winced. Bowing my head I shut my eyelids so I wouldn't see him. I heard his footsteps, they circled my backside to face my front. No way did I want to see him, I was too torn.

"This pain is unbearable Shadow…"

"I know how you feel…"

"You don't." I growled.

"I do." he growls back. We both lifted our heads and opened our eyelids glaring at each in what seemed as hatred.

I opened my mouth, my canine shown. "Look. For years I had to put up with my parents death! Every summer like this one I am to visit my little sister Mist because she is alone with Sorean who is to watch her for me! I am used to being alone Shadow, but this pain of losing the one I love is too much!"

"There has to be a reason why Marth did this to you though Ike…" he hesitated but steps up taking my wrists. "You, Roy, Pit, Link, everyone else including I knows that Marth loved you and he wouldn't ever turn you down!"

"He promised…" I whispered shakily. Tears stung in the back of my eyes as my heart felt like ripping open it's stitched wound again. Yanking my wrists away from Shadow I shoved him back. "He promised me he would never leave me and he did! HE DID!"

"Ike-"

"This is why I never show my feelings to anyone! Being a jerk in freshman year was the only way to show others that I don't give a damn on them, o-or anybody!" my anger risen as if unable to be tamed and I start to rage. "Love is useless in life! People are just going to leave you as if trash! I am trash now for being dumped away from a Prince! I am trash because I am now a freaking orphan who was left alone again in his life!" my breath was hard. The yelling was making my lungs burst in agony, sinking to my knees I sat down uncaring if the grass was wet and lifted my hands to sob in them. "I am trash because I feel like it in the inside…w-wasted…"

Shadow was silent. The words I shouted, the words of anger were all true. His eyes were wet in tears as he crouched down beside my resting a hand on my shoulder.

"That pain that you experience Ike…it's what I face everyday. I have no father, no mother, I love but I never receive it entirely back…but Marth is different. He loves you still and there must be a reason." He sniffled and given me a caring smile. "We just have to dig in on this situation and pull ourselves together…ok?"

I wipe away my tears with my sweatshirt sleeve and nod. He hugs me and I grasped him tight burying my face in his chest. Sometimes he reminded me of my father, cruel in facts…but soft in comfort. Shadow as mean as he was in sophomore year learned a lesson and changed…as for me was something else. I just had to move on.

"Why don't I just move on Shadow…like you did when you knew Marth loved me instead…"  
He sighs. "But Ike-"

"I can do this Shadow…I'll move on…"

"You sure you can take it rather than figuring out the problem?"

I nodded and given him a reassuring grin. "I promise you that."~~~

**[Marth]**  
I woken up from another terrifying dream. No. A nightmare. It was all about me in the airplane with my parents ready to head for England. I saw the Big Ben, many rich kids dressed in the most fanciest uniforms, me in pain, just me in pain!

Tears welled my eyes and I squeaked under the bed sheets hugging my feathered pillow close to my chest._ This pain...Roy now knowing...I knew it hurt him as bad because he too has to force to hold it in…I bet he was still awake in his room sobbing, but who was I to know for sure? _

Forcing myself out of bed I swung my legs over the bed edge and stood wiping the salty tears from my eyes. My shoulders still jerking as I choked in some shaky breaths I headed to the bathroom in the empty dorm room's hallway.

Quietly when I shut the door and locked it I turned my body to the bright mirror. My reflection. Everything…even just looking at myself given me such a strike. My hair was messy, my eyes were swollen from crying and even my body looked as if it haven't eaten in weeks…when I just skipped eating Pit's amazing Angel Cake he baked for me to cheer me up.

"Ike…" the name rolled off my tongue and my heart pounded slowly sinking to my stomach. My eyelids shut and new tears escaped my lashes streaming down my cheeks and dripping off my jaw line. My hands were out, catching each tear, drip by drip. Small puddles on my palm…almost like it was raining.

There was a soft knock at the bathroom door. A small voice squeaked and it wasn't Roy.

"M-Marth…Roy…h-he told me…I…I made him tell me what was w-wrong once I woken up…I-is it t-true…?"

"No…no Pit…" I shake my head. _Not Pit…the sweetest most delicate creature out of all of us…watching him cry was as if kicking a puppy square in the face._

"You're l-lying…" he sobbed from out in the halls. "No wonder you were depressed…no wonder you moved here…Ike needs to k-know too…!"

"Eh?!" I unlocked the bathroom door and I swung it open. Looking down to the crying and desperate angel immediately he broken down grasping me and burying his face in my chest.

"Please d-don't go Marth! We'll miss you! E-England's too far away!"

"Pit…" I held him weakly. My arms shaken and ever so slowly I wrapped them around him suddenly hugging him tight. My face was in his shoulder and crying myself the pain just crashed on me like a tidal wave. When I lifted my head up Roy was standing there as well. Tears coating his cheeks and he too approached hugging us as if it was the end of the world.

"I had to t-tell him Marth…" he sniffled when we three finally pulled away. "He was so confused and I just couldn't h-hold it back…"

"It's fine…" I rest both hands on one of their shoulders and kissed their foreheads. "You just have to keep this a secret from Link, Zelda, Sheik…a-and especially Ike."

"But was breaking up with him a solution?" Pit winced holding my wrist to his chest.

"It's what my parents wanted me to do…I had to do it…"

There was a long silence. Then there was a knock on the door startling us.

"Want me to get it?" Pit asked us both.

"No…I'm sure it's Headmaster Snake wishing for me in another meeting." I said pulling my wrist away and walking down the halls to the dorm room's main door.

I taken the doorknob and twisted it open. My eyes lifted and expecting the Headmaster…it wasn't him. It was Ike. ~~~

**[Ike]**  
Finally the door opened. At first I wondered why it was silent in there, usually Pit and Roy would be awake by now drinking Red Bull and play Call of Duty.

But as I lifted my eyes from the floor I was looking to my ex. His hair was messy, skin pail, body thinning…he seemed empty.

"Oh…." I made myself look at him disgusted rather than in pain. I had to move on, and it was what I promised to Shadow at the park before I walked back here at the Manor. No matter how much I wanted to hold him and beg him to take me back…I just couldn't.

"Ike…" Marth steps out the doorway and was closer. His hands touched mine and I felt my heart sink in sadness.

"Get away from me." Snarling I yanked my hands away and I masked away all the hurt. Instead came the rage side of my sadness. The rage part…in why he broken up with me in the first place.

"Ike please listen to me...I-I can explai- "

"I didn't come to hear any of your lies Marth!" I looked to Pit and Roy who stood inside the dorm living room behind him and their eyes were puffy red as if crying just earlier. My eyes glared right back at my ex and I pulled him out throwing him on the floor.

"You can break my heart…but never-and I mean EVER hurt Pit's nor Roy's! Do us a favor and get out our lives for good!"

Marth lied there. Eyes wide of hurt and cheeks already coating in tears. His bangs were hanging over his face, but still the nasty glares of mine connected.

"Marth?"

I lifted my head up to see who called him over.

Marth sat up shakily. Looking back he sees Headmaster Snake just like I did, in surprise.

"H-headmaster Snake-"

He interrupted him by lifting his hand. "Your parents came early. They're in my office now signing the papers for your transferring in England."

My world stopped spinning…from broken now it shattered like a mirror. My eyes shot wide open and I taken a step back as if feeling my heart open it's wound again with another sharp knife. _He…he was transferring in a school to England? Was this why he…broken up with me? Is this why in the letter he mentioned 'for a better future?'_

Marth winced. He bows his head, but after the long aging silence he turns to me with a masked smile.

"You wanted m-me gone? Well…" His eyes dropped from mine as he walks for Headmaster Snake. "Your wish is granted."

"Marth…" I squeaked. Those words…was I that cruel? "NO! Marth you can't leave me!"

My hand taken his wrist and yanking him back violently I grasped him sobbing in the spot between his shoulder and neck. "Please Marth! I hate to be heart broken! I love you! So much I do!"

Pit and Roy stepped out the dorm. Marth was crying, not looking to me as he said. "Help me get him off…"

"Marusu PLEASE!" I was begging to beg like an immature child. Marth turns his head sobbing as Roy and Pit taken my arms pulling me back away from him. He loved it whenever I called him by his Japanese name…now it just ripped his entire heart out his chest.

Headmaster Snake sighs. Seeing the moment was as if nothing to him. "We need to go now Mr. Lowell. Meet your parents…and once you're set head back here to collect your things and move to England…"

"B-but I wasn't to leave in two more days!"

"I know…but they came early to take you…now come."

"Marth!" I tried to pull from Roy and Pit but still they held me back.

"Ike we have to let him go!" Pit shouts.

Roy let out a shaky breath. "It's what's right!"

I watched long and hard as he walks down the halls with Headmaster Snake. He stops and looks back. Just one or two seconds of looking into my eyes…it felt as if the last gaze of love I'd ever receive…he turns his head and steps out the front doors of the Manor, heading for the High School.

"M-Marusu…." I was weak. _My life…it's ov_er.

"Ike?" the two asked as I bowed my head and fell on my knees.

"Just…just leave me already…." I stood and I stormed down the halls in the opposite direction. I was crying, letting the tears fall as I ran. Running…I felt as if I could never stop. This pain just gotten worse and worse… ~~~

**[Marth]**  
_ "Marusu! PLEASE!"_

I kept on hearing his desperate plea in my head. _This was all going incredibly fast…my parents had to come in two more days…now they decide to pick me up and move me? For what reason?!_

Headmaster Snake opens his office door for me. I step inside wiping my tears away, and still in my bright teal pajamas, I didn't care. My appearance was to my parents, and god how much hatred I have in them now for them making me tear open Ike's beautiful heart.

"Marth! Sweetheart there you are!" my mother stood from her chair, a sweet welcoming smile spread her lips as she hugs me, pressing a soft motherly kiss on my forehead. No way did I smile.

"Well son! Nice to see you after your whole sophomore year here at Smash High!" my father was the next to stand from the second leather chair sitting in front of Headmaster Snake's desk. He pats my back and ruffled my hair with a reassuring grin. Still no smile came from me.

There was an awkward silence.

"Sweetie? Are you alright?" my mother looks to me confused.

I growled. "I hate you…so much I do!"

She steps back in shock. "Marth?"

Headmaster Snake circles his huge office desk and taken a seat sighing. "Oh no…."

I was crying, my fist shaken when I lifted it. "You can't just move me to England! I want to live my life here! I love someone! I have amazing friends who care and aid me whenever I'm in need! I don't want to be taken away from that and that's final!"

"Marth Lowell!"

I looked back to my father who shouted my name in anger, suddenly feared I wanted to run away but he grabs my arm and slapped me hard across the face.

The silence wounded up again…but more of a tension.

"How dare you speak to your mother in such a way! Quit being stubborn and pack your bags cause you are transferring to that school in England! I paid them more than ten thousand dollars for you to attend! And you will!"

I held my stinging cheek. This wasn't fair…none of it was!

"You know what?" I kicked a chair aside and I felt my anger take over. "I am your son in all…but no way you can transfer me to England if I'm missing!"

"Marth stop." my mother begged when I turned from them.

I grinned. "Goodbye."

"MARTH LOWELL!" the three adults gasped as I sped out. In the main office Ms. Bellum wasn't there so I taken her black chair and tipped it underneath the doorknob so they wouldn't escape.

"Now I have time to pack and change…" I muttered turning again and speeding out for the Manor. _Maybe I can run away with Ike…we'll live a happy life together…I'll just have to find him too. _

**~Please review XD lol he ran away! So…don't really know what to say no more cause my brain is fried again. For the eleventh time that is… -.-' Have a nice day! :D And…hope I finish another chappy soon! XD Bye Sweeties! ~**


	19. Desperate Search, A Broken Prince

**Author's Not****e: Hey guys….don't feel well but I am continuing the story as you waited for all this while. I am sorry that I taken forever, I just worked on many other stories because I worried on them more than actually…this one. My first ever fanfic. I just wanted to say, thank you. For the reviews, for all the views, for all the caring you shown me, that you do love this story and trying hard was worth it. For your entertainments, for the slight tears, the joys. Have fun reading, and please review once you are done to read. Bye Sweeties…and listen to the song from Evanescence "Going Under" it's good XD haha.**

**Chapter Ninetee****n: Desperate Search, A broken Prince**

**[Marth]**

"But…so you're running away from your own parents?!" Pit shouted to me as I shoved pass Roy at the doorway of my bedroom. I was done changing clothes to collect my suitcase that they already set up for me on the couch as I was gone at the meeting.

"You're crazy Marth. Come on, just head back." Roy was teary eyed; his dark orange hair fell over his face as he approached me again when I held the black suitcase to my side in a clenching grip. "You're risking it even more to stay here with us!"

"I have to…" my breath was shaky as I remembered Ike's saddening touch when I looked away. _His sobbing, his heart torn was all my fault! I had to find him; if not…I may never see him again._

"Where's Ike?" I asked them so suddenly during the long silence that commenced. Lifting my head up from staring at the carpets beneath me my bangs whipped out from over my eyes revealing tear coated cheeks.

They shared glances. Pit's wings drooped as Roy chewed at his bottom lip.

"W-We don't know…he left as soon as you walked out the manor…"

There was a pause. Only the sounds of the clock ticking and our shaky breathing were heard in the small living room.

"I…I have to find him. After that we're running away together." My hand lifted to my face and I rubbed my throbbing temple. Even too the stress pained my stirring mind.

"That's your plan?!" Roy crossed his arms over his chest and a canine shown. "How is that going to work Marth?! Huh?! Your parents and Headmaster Snake must be looking for you right now; you'll get caught and be transferred to England by force! Don't run from it!"

"I will run from it if it means I'll never see the love of my life ever again!"

They both jumped startled. Side glancing now Pit sighs crying in his hands. "Just find him! Go find Ike before you lose him!"

"Eh…? Pit?" I approached the small angel in such surprise; Roy too looked to his angelic friend in the same expression. I watched him hesitate but he rested a hand on his shoulder, Pit immediately grasped Roy sobbing in his chest.

"Forget me! Find Ike! P-please just go before it's too late!" his shouts were muffled in my red headed friend's chest. I looked to him in such guilt.

"Do as Pit says…just be careful."

I nodded in such thanks. "Thank you…I will come back with Ike eventually…I promise you."

"Ok…" he breathily nodded back and bowed his head to comfort Pit who still was torn. He kept stroking the back of Pit's hair, fingers brushing at the dark chestnut brown locks near to his golden leaved crown.

I speed for the front door of the dorm room. Grabbing the door knob I swing it open and gasping I stepped back. It was my father. His brown eyes flashed rage and huge burly fists were lifted for me to see. My delicate mother was standing far behind him beside Headmaster Snake who watched in shock.

"Marth Lowell! You are in such big trouble!" he reached to grab me.

"EEP!"I ducked dodging his arms and shoved pass him. I ran down the hallways as if my life depended on it though my legs still throbbed.

"Marth!" my mother called unable to run as fast as I could in her long dress, neither could my father or Headmaster Snake so I turned a sharp corner and pressed myself back on the beige walls panting silently. My eyelids shut and some sweat trickling down my jaw line I waited till they ran pass the hallway I turned in. They ran down the spiral staircase instead which leads to the Manor weight room.

A sigh of relief weakened my legs. I sank down staring at my boots unable to explain how thankful I was to the gods that I wasn't found. My dark teal bangs hung over my face and my tiara slipped off making the lightest clicking sounds when it clattered on the floor.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and I gasped in fear once slammed on the walls again. Familiar crimson red eyes flashed and a fang glistened as night black hair ran over the colors pale skin.

"Because of you I cannot find Ike!"

My heart tripped a beat. Staring at him…in silence, in fear mixed with such shock my world was stirring harder.

"Shadow…" I squeaked letting the name roll off my tongue. New tears pushed at the backs of my stinging eyes and my hands at my sides shaken dropping the night black suitcase.

His hardened face softened. The grips on both my arms loosened slowly and letting me go we finally both grasped each other in such delight.

It was so good to see him again…a year, only memories of him crashed like waves into my visions and dreams. _He was here, he was ok…_

**[Shadow]**

Finally able to hug the sweet Prince I haven't talked to, seen face to face to…now he was in my arms and safe. My heart sank lowly to my stomach as if lead hearing him even too cry. I shouldn't have come as he was already torn, his mind shown too much stresses and pain. My hand stroked the back of his head, fingers combing the long dark teal tresses as tears dampened my shirt.

"Is Ike ok…?" he whispered shakily lifting his head up to see me, eyes were pink and slightly puffy.

"I-I thought you knew where he was…." I whispered pulling my hand to cup his cheek and wipe away a tear which escaped his lashes.

He shakes his head. Pushing from me he crouched down slipping back on his fallen tiara and picks up his suitcase already turning the corner back into the main halls. I followed in such confusion…but I understood why he was so silent. I cannot blame him for it…

We walked in silence still after exiting the Manor through the front doors. Marth was crying as he walked in a quick pace down the sidewalks to the Park which stood across from the whole School Property. The air was chill this morning. Clouds were the colors of pink and lavender…the sun coloring the skies in bright sea blue as it began to rise.

"Marth." I said his name as he dropped his suitcase suddenly falling on his knees.

"Why can't you find him?!" he sobbed unable to look at me, he seemed frightened. "I need Ike now before m-my parents catch me here!"

"I will help you find him Marth…please just calm down….reasons I cannot find him is because he blocked me from him…Midna must've been on his side and stopped me from searching his presence…"

He wipes his own tears away whimpering. "He hates me…doesn't he Shadow…"

"Eh? No no no….Marth please stop crying…" my hands taken his fragile ones and holding them tightly I pulled them to my chest. "Look at me. He still loves you and he will never throw you out for anything ok? We have to hurry and find him before it's too late…"  
He nods. Standing we both turned to head for the park.

"Lowell!" shouted a low voice from behind.

We gasped looking back,_ his parents…great._

"Oh no! I thought I lost them-"

"And you will!" my eyes flashed yellow and I looked to him as my hand began to charge a night black orb. "Go!" I shoved him to run ahead. He turns and does. I shoot the orb directly in front of the three adults as they sped ahead, they shouted in shock as it exploded in their paths, stopping them from running any further as they stepped back. Rubble and debris of the sidewalks clouded their views of us both. Running as well I kept a keen eye back, still they decide to chase after running out the dust cloud.

"Marth! Marth sweetie please! We wish to talk to you!" shouts his mother. Her dark teal hair bounced in curls over her shoulders and middle back. Her dress was lifted with her hands at the front so she could speed ahead her husband and the Headmaster. "Wait for me! Marth! My son Please!"

I shot another orb, she screamed as the orb exploded. When I look ahead Marth was slowing down, his eyes wide as he wheeled his head to look back.

"What are you doing?!" I take his wrist and yanked him hard after me. "If you stop you'll end up caught!"

"But…" he looks back to his mother who fell on the sidewalk rubble. Not seriously injured but with minor bruises and scratches her husband stopped chasing as well as Headmaster Snake. They went to aid the woman as we still ran.

"She'll be fine." I assured him. Though my hair was blocking a clear view of him I knew he nodded to me with full trust running in full speed again for the park. 

**[Ike]**

I sat there. The air was cold…the tears just kept coming. Midna sat there too, sitting on a branch nearby on the thick willow tree of the court-yard at the Smash Manor.

We were silent. None of us spoken for minutes…it felt like hours, years maybe…she helped me on ridding Shadow to find me…though I too felt like company…telling him that Marth was to transfer to England gotten him raged. He was no company when he was angry so I ran from him, Midna finding me she…she just decided to help on keeping me alone.

A monarch butterfly flapped its wings and landing on my hand, it fluttered and bright black and orange wings glistened as the rising sun shown above the building.

"I know your pain." She says quietly bowing her head and letting her dark orange hair stream over her shoulders. Her black cloak hood fell off and her crimson yellow eyes locked to mine when she forced a smile. "Don't worry…someone else will find you and you'll live a happy life with her…"

I growled. The butterfly flew off when I balled my hand to a clenching fist and lifting it. "I don't want a girl. I want the boy I loved…for a year now and he's moving to England. I love him and no one will replace him from my heart…no one!"

Midna shrugged. In her Princess form she rolled her used to be sweet eyes and stared at the night black apple she made appear in her hand. "Someday you'll forget him…someday you will just never think of him ever again…I'm sure that you're just overreacting about that now because it just happened…"

"Marth Lowell will never leave my mind Midna! Remove the ridding presences; I want Shadow to know where I am! Now!"

"I cannot allow that…" she growled back showing a canine.

"E-Eh…?" I lowered my fist and my eyebrow twitched. "Why not?!"

"Because maybe I do want Marth Lowell gone. He's hurt you and you don't deserve that Pain Ike!"

"Would you seriously want Marth gone?! What kind of friend are you?! Why would you possibly want him away?!"

She chuckles. Vanishing she reappears standing down at the Willow tree's roots collecting the curtain like leaves with her free hand. They brushed through her fingers and draped back down to the emerald grasses once again.

There was a long silence between us. I grabbed a firm grip on the thick branch I was resting on and leaned back flipping off and landing perfectly on my feet. My eyes locked onto her with curiosity and anger, anyone who wants to rid Marth will stand between me. Which means anyone who wishes to rid him, will have to get through me first for that to ever happen.

The Twilight Princess smiles again. Her eyes looked up from the apple and the sun made her seem hypnotizing.

"The reason I don't want Marth here is because….well…" her cheeks flustered a bright pink and stepping closer she taken my sweatshirt pulling me closer. The black apple dropped to the ground, and its thud was ignored.

"I don't understand…" I tell her with my eyebrows knitted and eyes glaring at her to search for the real answer.

"I want the Prince gone only because I love you Ike…he broken your heart, I want to recover it…"

My eyes snapped open in a shocked expression. Pulling from her I stepped back till the tree's trunk hit my backside and that I couldn't back away any further when she approaches.

"I…I thought you liked Shadow…" I said shakily still processing what was going on.

"I do, but he still shows feelings for Marth, just like you do." Her smiles faded and her eye twitches, dark magic formed in her fists. "No guy likes me and it's all because that brat, which is why I was the person who possessed the Principal of the college of England to persuade his parents on taking him!"

My heart soured. Snarling I grabbed her and slammed her on the tree. "You told them about our relationship…didn't you?! I only presented myself to his parents as a best friend!"

She giggles, and then frowns again. "Of course! If I cannot have you, then neither will Marth!"

"You selfish snitch! No wonder! It was your entire plan! And…and I let it fall into place…" I released her. Wheeling my head to look behind me I see guards of the Twilight Realm hold up spears keeping me from turning to head out the court-yard.

"Going somewhere?" Midna leans back on the tree trunk grinning. "Sorry but we'll just wait till Marth leaves so I can let you go…"

I looked to her with an insane look in my eye. "Don't do this Midna…hurting a girl is the last I want to do to you…"

"Oh don't worry. I can make myself a male if you wish."

"Not interested! Let me out of here or I'll tell Shadow everything!"

She ignores my threat and approached slamming her lips onto mine.

**[Marth]**

Ike wasn't in the park. No matter how well Shadow and I searched it was all just empty! No one was here because it was closed, no life of different humans, no anything! Just us…

"Ike! Ike please where you?! I'm sorry for the pain I caused! I'm sorry!" I shouted speeding down the hillsides to search for him all over again.

"Eh?" Shadow stops following me and he frozen dead in his tracks with his crimson red eyes wide. A cold breeze loomed making his night black hair cover his face even more when his dark jacket hood was still over his head.

"What? You see him?!" I ran back up the hilltops to him. He shakes his head looking back to the High School afar, past the metal gates beneath the gleaming sun.

"I feel his presence; Midna must be letting me to go find him…"

"Are going to be able to take me there too Shadow? I really need to see Ike now and take him to England with me…" I said resting my hands on his shoulders to catch his attention.

He was staring at the High School, eyebrow furrowed. He seemed…stressed about something that I didn't know about. He nods after a couple of long ageing seconds and taken my hand. "Close your eyes and don't let go, never open them or dark magic will fill you turning you into a demon I already am. Ok?"

I nodded. Shutting my eyes I felt a magic shake my body. Forcing myself to keep my eyes closed I felt myself land on my feet after the minute that passed.

"I sensed he was at the court-yard." Shadow tells me after mentioning me to open my eyelids. We were at the front door of the High School now. His arm extended to hold the door open for me to step in first. "Let's get to finding him."

"Ok." I nodded. Sprinting first I finally kept up with him as we sped down the halls for the court-yard. ~~~

**[Shadow]**

_ Something torn my heart as I looked over to the Smash School. Something wasn't right, Midna wasn't letting me find him…it felt as if she knew I was with Marth to bring him over. What was she up to?_

"Over here." I flicked my hand motioning him to follow, finally we arrived to the court-yard doors and we opened them stepping out into the chilling air again.

"Ike! Ike I came to say that-"

Marth stopped mid sentence. We both stared at the willow tree with wide eyes and shock stirring our minds.

_Ike was…kissing Midna? Midna was…kissing him back?_

Though how broken my heart was and how badly my chest pained me it affected the Prince more. I wheeled my head around to see him gripping his chest and head bowed sobbing.

"Marth…"

Ike pulls from Midna he stares at her long and growling before looking over her shoulder to find me hugging Marth close.

"Eh?! Marusu!" Ike gasped cupping a hand over his mouth in such guilt.

Midna grins. She turns to see the moment as if she won a victory.

"He moved on Shadow…he moved on…" he squeaked pushing from me and speeding out back into the halls dropping his tiara. _He left with his suitcase, what was he doing?!_

"I thought you were a guy to trust Ike…" I looked to him with my anger taking over my sadness, no more crying, no more pains. It wouldn't change a thing.

"Shadow-"

The Twilight guards bowed when I approached them, kicking each and every one of them away I growled. Staring at Midna I shoved her back. "You planned this all, didn't you?"

Her grin faded. Seeing me broken her eyes widened. "Shadow…"

"I loved you and you go and kiss Ike? My friend? My brother?"

"I never knew you loved me Shadow…please forgive me-"

I shake my head. "You went to far this time! For once I believed Marth liked me back, no he did not! Liking you was something I had a faith in and now it's torn! Thank you for everything! You slut, you idiot! I'm leaving!"

**[Ike]**

"Shadow!" Midna grabbed him and they both vanished with the Twilight guards, as worried as I was for them both I had to find Marth. Running up to the golden tiara that shimmered under the sunlight, I taken it and ran down the halls to find him.

"Marth! Marth where are you?!" my voice echoed in the empty hallways.

Before even stepping out the front doors I crashed into a towering figure, it was his father…Cornelius. 

**[Marth]**

"He kissed a girl….he…he doesn't love me anymore…." I sobbed in my mother's arms when finding her at last beside Headmaster Snake. My father was ahead, inside the Smash High School. We heard the doors swing open and my father walks out shoving Ike to the parking lot.

"Marusu…" he lifted his indigo blue head and eyes huge of surprise.

I looked away from him. He had my tiara…I gripped my mother tighter unable to speak.

"Marth I'm sorry!" he then exclaimed.

"This is why I want my son away from you! We're leaving this bad influence of a school. Good day Headmaster…" he nods to Snake. He nods back. My mother stroked me as she motioned me to follow with my suitcase to the limousine waiting just beside us after pulling over.

"Marth! Marth please don't go!" Ike wanted to take my wrist but Headmaster Snake held him back.

_I couldn't forgive him…I go all around the property to find him, to take him in my escape plans….but now it was all a waste. He broke my heart, maybe my father and mother was right. It was best that I shouldn't have come here…._

"Marth!" he shouted again as I slipped inside the backs of the limousine. My eyes darted away from the window when my father shut the car door. Sitting beside the driver he points to the gates of the parking lot. "To the Delfino Hotel. Immediately."

"But the boy sir- who wishes to speak with Marth?" he asked him in surprise as he watched Snake still hold the desperate mercenary back.

"Leave him, now drive!"

The driver nods in slight fear to his anger and he pressed the petal underneath his foot. The limousine pulled forward and for the gates.

"I wanted you to be happy sweetheart…"whispers my mother as she stroked the back of my head when I rested it on her shoulder. "He wasn't the one…and I warned you. Didn't I?"

I do not reply. The only answer that I given was a sniffle and the more salty tears which still continued to roll down my stained cheeks.

_I hate him…._was all I thought when the limousine pulled out onto the road for the Delfino Hotel.

**~Please review! :D I hoped you liked this chapter and can't wait to make a chapter TWENTY! Argh! So excited XD Bye Sweeties! :3 **


	20. Mission Impossible Angelic Obsessions

**Author's Note****: CHAPTER TWENTY! XD Wooooo let's party! Hahaha lol. Ok! :D Quick summary in what happened in the last chapter because when I read it, to me it was rather confusing. Hahaha. Well, Marth wished to find Ike and take him on his escape plans, but when too Shadow and him find the kiss between Midna and Ike...both heartbroken they flee. Marth off to the Delfino Plaza for the night for the plane ride to England the next two days as Shadow leaves for the Twilight Realm. What will happen next? XD Mwahahaha so devious! lol :P Enjoy chapter twenty and please review once you are done reading! XD WARNING! THIS IS SERIOUSLY LONG FOR A CHAPTER! XD I actually made it way longer than the others for all your viewers! YOUR WELCOME! XDDD**

**Chapter Twenty****: Mission Impossible, Angelic Obsessions**

**[Link]**

The day was...quiet after the afternoon Marth left with his parents and Shadow vanishing to wherever he needed to go to with Midna following. I just couldn't believe she left without even showing her face to me, it's been years since we seen each other and she goes off not even caring? What a friend she is, once a betrayer always a betrayer. It was how we met, she used me just to get the parts of her stone hat and then decides to help me on my adventures...what a brat.

What worried me most though was Ike. All this morning he was locked in his dorm room. Not once has he left for some breakfast, not once has he left when either Pit, Roy, or I knocked. Still we stood at the doorway of his dorm eating lunch in the hallways...we just hoped he could get out at some point today.

Zelda sighed. Her eyes looked to me in such pity as she sets down the tray of her finished salad aside. This silence has lasted since what? An hour?

Pit taken the last sip of his apple juice and Roy taken the empty carton throwing it in the small garbage bag we brought with us. His wings drooped and his brunette head bowed sadly and away from his red headed friend who rests a hand on his milky white shoulder.

"I'm trying again." I said dejectedly knowing he wouldn't answer the door for the eighteenth time today. Pushing myself off from leaning on the wall I lifted my hand up and with my knuckles I knocked on the hard wooden door.

"Ike? We're still here if you want to talk to us..."

Nothing, no reply as if always.

"He's not going to answer. Ever." Pit growled standing up. We need to find Marth and drag him back over here before Ike starves to death! He hasn't even eaten any bits of dinner before going to bed!"

Roy nods in agreement. "Instead of standing here we should do something. Ike must be shattered knowing Marth is heading off to England..."

"But when is the plane arriving?"

We all wheeled our heads to the left hearing the voice. It was Sheik. He had on dark skinny jeans and a slightly wrinkled collared shirt in the colors of dark scarlet. His blonde hair was tied back as the usual, but his crimson red eyes stared at the carpeted floors bneath his bare feet.

"Two days." says Zelda nodding to him and stretching herself out once she stood like everyone else. Her yawn escapes her lips first before saying. "I asked the Headmaster and he says they went off for the Delfino Hotel since it was closest to the Airport."

"Of course they'd stay in a hotel , they came early." I folded my arms leaning on the beige walls of the Manor before letting my dark blonde hair cover over my eyes. "They wanted Marth away from Ike the soonest possible only because they ended impaitent. And I don't blame them, if I had a son who refuses I would go to him myself."

They all blinked in surprise at my tone of voice.

"But even though they have their authority and junk it doesn't mean they can rid our best friend." My chin lifted and I whipped the hair off my face when extending my arm to them all. "Who's with me to go get Marth back?"

There was another silence. Pit was the first to place his soft angelic hand over mine.

"I'm in. I have nothing else to do." He grins, I grinned to him right back.

Roy sighs. Watching me long and hard before rubbing his temples, he opens his eyelids and touched Pit and my hand as well. "If we end up in trouble, then I'm to blame you."

"Fine by me." I turned my head to see my girlfriend and Sheik standing beside each other. "Well? You two in?"

Zelda giggles. She nods and kisses my cheek rather than placing her gloved hand over our three's.

Sheik only stared. His lips curved into a smile and one hand pulled out his jean pocket, he looked to it for a moment, then placed it over the small mound between us all. "I agree to take part on this action."

"Good." I looked to the door and I smiled. "Don't worry Ike, we'll fix it all before he leaves."

Not expecting an answer the door was unlocked and swung open. We all frozen gasping in surprise when looking back after the first steps we taken down the halls.

**[Ike]**

After I overheard Link's little plans on bringing Marth back I was raged. Though how weak I was without food but to only drink water I had the force to at least stand and unlock the door looking to them all with flaming eyes.

"No one is leaving this Manor to bring Marth...got it?"

Link raised an eyebrow. I leaned on the doorway weakly, and falling on my knees they all gasped again crowding around as if flies.

"But Ike...you want him back-"

"I know I want Marusu back..." my eyes dropped from my Hylian friend and I panted leaning into Pit who held me to rest my head in the spot between his shoulder and neck. My voice was raspy, throat suddenly dry and heart opening it's horrible wound again, thirving and in unbearable pain. "But if his parents wish to rid me then let them...he too hates me because he believes I loved Midna..."

"That's all lies!" Roy growled to me grabbing my shirt collar and yanking me close. A canine shown and his sweet blue eyes seemed like cold harsh ice. "We will bring Marth back here, because acting like a total wuss isn't going to solve your depression!"

"I will not eat...and though you bring him back I will refuse to see him anyway..."

All of them seemed pissed at my answer. Only Princess Zelda looked to me with a hint of understanding. Her chocolate brown eyes gleamed as the others which laid upon me was cruel and irritating. She seemed to have stared me down, but with care, with love...as if scanning my soul to see the problem and wishing to solve it. And she was...

"Leave Ike alone." she ordered.

"Eh? But Zelda-"

She grabs her boyfriend and yanks him away from me, same with Roy. "I said leave Ike alone! He wants to live like this then let him!" her arms shaken when releasing them and she sniffled bowing her head. "He only wants Marth to be happy..."

A pause...during that pause I felt my lips curve into a smile. The first ever smile which felt as if years since I haven't. The Princess, my used to be enemy understood my reasonings...and now I felt relieved.

Shiek's lower lip rolled under his teeth. His fists clenching he grabs her and slams her on the wall.

"Are you crazy?! Though Ike wishes to make Marth happy it affects him worse! If Marth leaves, Ike will die of starvation because of his pathetic depressions! I'm not dealing with this drama anymore which means if you all are not getting Marth, THEN I AM!"

I shaken, trying to pull myself from Pit he held onto me tighter. As weak as I was I couldn't pull from him so I went limp shutting my eyes in the process groaning in slight pain.

"But Sheik-"

I heard Zelda get interuptted. "Enough! I'm finding Prince Marth now even if it means you all are on Ike's side!"

"I'm coming with you!" I heard Roy shout, a small draft chilled my skin, he must've risen from Pit's side and sped after Sheik who sounded as if stomping away.

"Stay here Zelda with Ike then, we're finding Marth before he leaves to England." I hear Link disappointingly growl. I heard him walk off and I was lied down gingerly.

"P-Pit..." I whispered letting the name roll off my tongue when my eyelids forceably cracked open. My vision was blurry but I see him crouch down to me, bright fuzzy angelic wings...the golden leaved crown, my hand touched his cheek. "Y-you understand me...don't you?"

I heard him wince. His head turning to where the others left off to. I was sat up by Zelda and I leaned into her tiredly. Pit remained with us still, I could tell he was hesitating in which side to choose.

"I-I..."

"Stay with me...let Marth leave because his parents just wish him to live a better life than this one..."

"But Ike-"

"Pit please don't go..." I taken his wrist. He squeaked sitting back down with his legs crossed and bright sapphire blue orbs gazing at me in frantic guilt.

He bows his brunette head. "Ok...but only because you sound like you earned a point..."

"Thank you Pit...thank you..."

Zelda felt my forehead. She growled. "You have a fever! Pit get me Doctor Mario! Here's my cell phone!"

Pit taken it and he called speed dial pressing it to his ear.

"Hello? Yes I'd like to speak w-with Doctor Mario please? ...m-my name is Pit H-Hakuna. May I please speak with him? Our friend is weak of not eating and has a high fever..." there was a pause. Zelda and I watched how he soured and growled. "What do you mean he cannot answer the phone right now?!"

Zelda taken the phone from him and shouted in it. "You are so selfish! If you wish not to help us then we'll take care of Ike ourselves!" I watched her hang up and throw her phone aside uncaringly too when we all heard it shatter. Pit and I cringed but Zelda paid her mind to me helping me to stand.

"You first need to eat some chowder, that's thick enough to fill you up, then I'll figure what's wrong you and find the right medicine to aid you."

"Zelda I-I'm fine..." I winced when she wrapped one of my arms over both her shoulders. Pit walked closely behind in case if I were to fall over. We entered back inside the Dorm and Pit shutting the door he flicked on the lights.

"Ike this place is a mess!" she snorted lying me down on the couch. "Just one afternoon and morning and you can end up like those poor people in the show Hoarders!"

Pit and I remained silent, side glancing as she rubbed her temples.

"Ok. OK I am going to go get Headmaster Snake, only for him to make the cafeteria ladies whip you up some chowder. Pit, you stay here along side him and deal with his over heating." Zelda turns on the heel of her boot and quickly runs off out the dorm to do her parts as doctor. Which I really didn't understand cause I faced worse sicknesses in battle.

Pit left for a moment but soon came back with a small bowl full of icy cold water and a small white hand towel. He dipped it in and once soaked he twisted the dripping fabric to rid the excess water as he sat on his knees.

"You shouldn't worry Ike..." he says sweetly folding the cold damp towel and pushing my hair back with his free hand as placing it over my forehead. "We known Marth for a year now...surely he only left because he was devastated..."

I threw out a hard sigh. _How much longer do I have to deal with pain? Why was my life already too miserable to take? Though my parents are dead, still Mist lives a happy life with her friends and Sorean...w-why can't I? Was I making everything worse for everyone as she knows how to fix everything problem that just decides to bubble up?_

My eyelids close. Just thinking of Mist would always make me smile. Her soft aburn hair which spills over both her shoulders as her bright blue eyes outshine the sky above our heads. _Her laugh...I couldn't stop smiling when hearing her sweet laugh in my mind. So innocent, adorable, sweet as a cherry like my mother, rough in fights like my father. I missed her...as well now that the love of my life is going away forever._

Pit watched me smiling to myself and his brows knitted. A hand cupped my cheek and I opened my eyes to see what he was up to.

"P-pit?" I questioned when he turned my head letting the damp towel plop to the floor just beside the couch leg.

He winces. The silence made me twist in guilt on the inside, _why was he upset?_

"Pit tell me what's wrong." I locked my hands around his wrist and felt his hand tremble. His eyes never parted from mine_...was he alright?_

**[Pit]**

I knew he had feelings for Marth. I knew Midna too made him leave for England and Ike is here...smiling. Everything that's happened to him was dreadfully painful, so why mask it all away in the inside? It disgusted me, and too that so many people find him handsome I cannot even deal with my emotions to tell him the truth since the first day I seen him! I loved him...but hiding it so well in my heart I got used to the pains of seeing him hold hands with the Prince, to caress him as he cried. He just wouldn't understand, no one would.

I felt Ike's hand grip at my wrist. Tighter, too shaking and he sat up from the couch with his midnight colored eyes gazing at my very soul from within. I swallowed before pulling my wrist away and I bowed my head. No, Marth was a great friend of mine and too is Ike. They deserve each other, they should be together. My fantasies, me being with the mercenary I dreamed of being with for years has to end...he loves Marth. Keep it at that, just friend is who we both are...I lost my chances now.

"Pit Hakuna."

"E-Eh...?" I lifted my head up surprised he called me by my last name.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? Is something wrong?"

I shaken my head, as an angel is was a sin to lie. Palutena would understand...but still my heart would heavy feeling the desperate risk of lying. I hated to lie, it would make people further distant from the truth!

Ike stared for a longer time. In the silence he just sighed and lied down on the couch staring at the ceiling after crossing his arms beneath his head.

"I can tell you feel ashamed for a lie Pit...just tell me whenever you feel like it..."

I was taken aback. My opened and dumbly I closed it not knowing what to say.

"I-Ike I-"

The dorm room door opens and Zelda came in with a tray. A huge smile from ear to ear she comes to us both and handed Ike the tray when he sat up.

"Eat. You better or I'll make you." she commanded.

We both heard Ike's stomach growl lowly. He winced and nodding he began to eat.

Zelda kept up a useless conversation with him as he did eat. I on the other hand stood and walked off into the bathroom shutting the door and locking it after flicking on the lights. The huge mirror sat there, and staring at my reflection I spread out my wings to see them clearer.

"If only I was as beautiful as Prince Marth..." I said to myself taking off the golden leaved crown and staring at it just in front of me. All those memories of him first arriving for Sophomore year...his beauty was magnificent. Bright curlean blue eyes and dark teal hair always looking clean and perfectly brushed. His tiara would always stay in the same place looking presentable as his smile and laugh fitted his sweet personality._ How could I beat such a figure? As the angel I am I was to be more beautiful...but maybe I'm a mistake._

The thought crossed over my heart slashing it as if a knife. I dropped the angelic leaved crown and my wings fluttered in startlement as I stared at my reflection now with hurt rather than sadness.

"For all these years why did I wait till now to love Ike as he has feelings for Marth...?" I slide down from leaning on the bathroom tiled walls and hugged my knees close crying after burying my face in them. "W-why was I sent from Angel Land to attend this school anyway? I-it's a living h-hell..."

There was a knock on the bathroom door. The female voice was recognized, of course it was Princess Zelda.

"Pit? Pit are you crying in there?"

I stood up. Unlocking the door and quickly running out I ignored Ike's shocked look when I ran for the dorm room's main door which lead back into the halls.

"Pit!" he shouted once I taken the doorknob. Zelda was chasing after, but stops just beside the couch looking to Ike in a questioning manner.

I frozen. My fingers already latched around the cold metal and shaking. I didn't dare to look back. Opening the door I sped out after slamming it shut. _What have I done?_

**[Marth]**

Sunlight streamed inside the windows of the Hotel awakening me from my deep slumber. It was noon. Course I decided to sleep late because I needed such a rest anyway, but too I was starting to hate dreaming because I always stick to thinking of Ike.

I stared out at the pail yellow colored walls still under the sheets that warmed me. Outside you could hear seagulls and the churching of waves from the beaches below.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Cornelius..."

"Eh?" my eyelids opened fully this time when I wanted to flutter them closed again. I could hear my mother talking to my father from inside the small kitchen just below the halls.

"Fine? I could hear him all night crying...I feel such a guilt Liza, such a guilt..." the sounds of the microwave being opened was heard, and the smells of bitter coffee scented the air around me.

"Cornelius it's what's best for our son..."

"Our son will not focus because his heartbreak! He may...h-he can skip classes or even end up depressed." he sighs. "Maybe we should just take him back?"

My heart sank._ I wouldn't head back to see Ike ever for what he did to me..._

"No. We paid such money for him to attend at high standards...he has to go wether you or him wish not to." my mother's tone of voice changed from sweet to a harsh growl.

There was a silence, during that pause I sat up and the creak of the bed made my parents switch to another topic as if trying to mask what they just talked about.

"So honey what do you wish to do now that the beach is fully free for us since we are Delfino's special guests?"

"Hmmm not sure. Wish to go Liza?"

I snarled. How dare they wish to trick me, I was already in a pissed mood. Swinging my legs over the bed edge I grabbed my firm pillow and stomped down the halls turning the corner into the kitchen.

"I heard what you were talking about! You promised me you wouldn't speak of returning me or my moods! You lied! So shut up!"

My mother was surprised, her mouth dumbly closed after she opened it when nothing came out. My father twitched, but he sighed nodding after taking a huge swallow of his black coffee.

"Yes Marth we understand that we lied to you, we apologize and we will never speak of those things again."

"Good." I flipped the hair out from over my eyes and I folded my arms. "I'm going to the beach since you mentioned it, which means don't bother me till I have the good moods on letting you."

"Watch your attitude." My mother snarled.

"Oh? To watch my attitude after you decide to remove me from my boyfriend!"

"That boyfriend of yours cheated on you like the scum bag he looked like alright!? He's nothing but a player!"

I felt my world tense. Dropping the pillow I started to rage. "Ike is not a player! Never will he be! Though he did kiss Midna it wouldn't matter because I am forced to go to England anyway! He HAD to move on, because of YOU!" my screams cracked in the end. I knew other people from out the rooms could hear me because it echoed for just a couple seconds before fading.

There was a silence. Both my parents were struck in shock. They never seen this side of me before...and...neither have I. I swallowed my rage and turning around I began to sob as I collected some clothing after the changing in my trunks for the beach. Grabbing the door knob I ignored their beggings for me to stay and left the hotel room walking a quick pace down the wide elegant looking halls. Maids' eyes were felt on me, including the neighbors who opened their doors to see what was going on.

"Marth! Sweetheart wait!" my mother called out from opening our hotel room door. She winces when noticing I caught all the attention and I just pressed the button to the elevator waiting for the huge metallic doors to open as I cried.

Chatterings and whispers chorused when the by standers watched as my mother quickly ran up behind me. Her delicate fragile hands rested on both my shoulders, pulling me tight against her in a back hug.

"I hate you..." I whispered to her when she rests her chin on my head. "I hate you so much!"

"Marth I'm sorry I pained you...it's just I hated to see how that boy left you-"

"He wouldn't have left me like that if it wasn't for you making me come here!" I shoved her off when the metallic doors opened. Not turning my head to look back I quickly pressed the button at the bottom, first floor and the metallic doors shut before she could even stand.

The silence made me whimper. A song ended and another one played._ God...it was the song Hurt by Christina Aguilera! Why was it always a convenience that sad songs would come up when I AM SAD!?_

**(LOL play the song if you wish to! :D NOW! XD)**

"Lord..." I squeaked when the song started to play. My knees wobbled for a sec before I slid down to sit hugging my legs close as I stared at the metallic doors. Still I was high up in the hotel, floor 40 to now 36. The piano started to play softly as she sang the lyrics softly.

_"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face...you told me how proud you were but I walked away..."_

I winced. My hand gripped my heart.

_"If only I knew, what I knew today... oooh oohhh..."_

My world shatters around me, the pain, the suffering. If only he could be here to hold me in his arms, to comfort me and show me his love like he's done when I was there._ If only...I could here his voice again. If only he was there so I can hold him too telling him I'm sorry...I wish for him to forgive me._

Images of Ike flashed in my mind when I shut my eyelids tightly, the tears stream down my cheeks after escaping my lashes. His laugh, the first day we met after he crashed into me as I taken the tour with Headmaster Snake, the day he remembered me in the hospital, the first day we too kissed...

**(Wait a moment XD, if you're playing the music lol I cannot believe i'm doing this...)**

_"Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit...sometimes I just want to hide cause it's you I miss..."_

My bangs fell over my eyes. Forcing myself to stand as the elevator lowered from floor 36 to 25 my arms were shaking and my back leaned onto the elevator walls weakly as my heart sank to my stomach, thriving...wounded. _Maybe he never liked Midna...was it all a misunderstanding like in the movies? No...no he kissed her back..._

Sighing I lifted my head up to see the elevator stopping. The metallic doors opened and some other people came in to head for the first floor as well. I wiped away my tears, hiding my face so no one else can notice I was in pain. I hated to cry, I hated to be under this mess...I was so sorry for blaming Ike in the first place. He needed to move on cause I was leaving, in the letter too I mentioned that we had to meet new people. A...better future...

**(If you want to stop the music you so can XD only for the people who taken the time to play it, you don't need it as much anymore. Just felt like spicing it up a bit :P)**

Once the elevator opens, and though I was at floor nine I exited the now crowded elevator with my belongings and headed down the original way, the stairs after quickly speeding down the halls.

**[Link]**

I couldn't beileve Pit stayed back with my girlfriend, but many people just have their different beliefs and thoughts so I let them stay to at least take care of Ike. He needed aid from one person anyway. I wondered if he was starting to feel better too.

Sheik points to the right. "GPS says you got to turn on StarMan Court."

"Got it." I gripped the steering wheel tightly as I sharply turned the car to the right. Roy in the back squeaks as he flipped around in different positions all because he forgotten to slip on his seatbelt. I of course was driving over the speed limit, I wanted to get there as soon as possible.

The car tires gripped onto the road and skid, drifting and once I entered Starman Court I slammed my foot on the pedal making smoke form in the backs near the trunk as I jerked the rented car forward.

"We're going to end up arrested you know Link!" shouts Roy rubbing his bruised chin after hitting it on the window.

Sheik waves his hand. "Police can kiss my butt. This is an emergecy."

I looked ahead. "Is that it?"

Sheik looks up from the GPS and nods. Yup, the Delfino Hotel."

The rented car skid again after turning around the main stone fountain which had a Star with eyes on the top and many koi fishes swimming at the bowls of it. I slammed on the brakes parking perfectly by the front doors in a handicap space, I didn't care if I'd loose my permit. That was fun!

Roy rammed his face into the passenger seat as Sheik laughs when I cheered.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed unbuckling my seatbelt and stepping out the car.

Sheik nods in agreement. "You should be a Nascar racer for all I know."

It was a moment till Roy decided to step out the vehicle. His eye twtiches as his hair was frizzy and bruises sat on his cheeks.

"Next time, I'm driving."

I shrugged. "Ok here you go." tossing him the car keys he catches them and we three headed for inside the huge Hotel, it was classy. Maybe a five star?

"Whoa..." we three awed when entering inside. Cool air conditioning removed the heat that made us sweat slightly from the summer air outdoors. The floors were all carpeted in regal like rugs in the colors of bright golden yellows. Marble columns held up the marble ceilings of the hotel's lobby, and too a golden chandelier glistened hanging with fake diamonds and bright candle shaped light bulbs. Two large stairways were ar each side of the lobby arching to the top leading to a huge elevator.

"Dang...only rich people could afford this."

That earned Roy two slaps upside the head, both Sheik and I that is.

"Hello. How may I help you today?" asked a maid bowing to us from behind the polished wooden desk at the ends of the wide room when we approached her.

"We heard our friend Marth Lowell signed into this Hotel. A room for around two days at exact for a plane nearby to England?"

The maid's jaw opened in shock for a moment. "You know Prince Marth?"

"Prince?" we three asked her in surprise.

"He's a noble in the lands of Altea, yes, he is a Prince..."

"We call him Prince cause his tiara!" Sheik exclaimed to Roy in shock. "I never knew he was a real Prince!"

"Me too!" Roy and him shared their expressions as if immature children.

I whacked them both before attending to the maid. "Yes we wish to see him and his parents immediately, his hotel room?"

The maid's hand was under the desk for some reason, her smile rather twitching she giggles. "I-I'm sorry sir but I don't think we should be giving out the information since the Lowells clearly ordered me not to allow friends for a visit..."

"What?!" I slammed my hands on the desk top. "And what's that supposed to mean?! We need to see him now!"

The maid flinched, I haven't noticed she pressed the emerceny security button from beneath the desk, suddenly heavy arms grabbed us three.

"Hey! Let me go!" Roy first screamed kicking and punching as the guard loops him over his shoulder. "I have my rights! This is mutiny! Mutiny!"

Sheik dodged the arms to grab him, but then out numbered two taken one of his arms and held him down.

I on the other hand was grabbed anyway but snarled. "Marth's parents don't want us visiting cause they wish to transfer him away! Please let us see him!"

The maid shaken her blonde head. Bowing it so that her clear hazel eyes could stare somewhere else the guards dressed in night black tuxedos start to drag us for the front doors again.

"I'm not being kicked out without a fight." growled Sheik. Roy and I watched him swing back kicking his feet at both guards' faces, they released and landing perfectly he speeds for the either stariwell which lead to the elevator above.

"Eh?!" the maid pressed the button multiple times. "I need more guards! Stop them from reaching to our special guests! Immediately!"

I grinned. Knocking my shoulder back hard into the guard's diaphram he bent over coughing and I sped after Sheik. Roy struggled, but managing to kick his foot at the guard's groin he ran off laughing. "So long sucker!"

The guard fell on his knees wincing.

"Hurry! For the elevator before they keep up!" Sheik shouts already at the top holding the elevator doors open with his hands.

I lunged and rolled inside. Roy too did the same and quickly Sheik dodged the hands which went to grab him as he kicked them away. The elevator doors shut and we three panting we lied on the elevator's tiled floors staring at it's brown wooden ceiling out of breath.

"Who thinks we're boss at being James Bond...?"

Sheik and I risen our hands weakly.

Roy chuckles, coughing soon after. "Yeah...I thought so too..."

"Which floor we heading to?" I asked sitting up.

Sheik points to the buttons, one was lit up. "Number Ten. It was the first I can shoot my finger at..."

"Alright, we'll ask any other maid who knows where Marth Lowell is and surely they can lead us to him."

They nodded. Still panting as if dogs we lied there waiting for the elevator to rise us up to Floor Ten.

_How can we find Marth in a 40 floored hotel anyway...?_

**[Ike]**

Zelda already given me my medicine and I was already starting to feel better, eating helped a whole lot, the chowder surely was good, and too she was always by my side for company. Not the one of us even knew what was wrong with Pit, though he returned he acted as if nothing ever happened...so we acted as if the same way.

I was sitting between them as we were watching the movie Mercury Rising. It was about a kid who was retarded but cracked the code to a government file in a puzzle book. Thing was that kid was under serious trouble being followed by an assassin and Bruce Willis, the undercover cop of everything when figuring it all out, protects the child after his parents were murdered. It was a great movie, though Zelda was all in tears.

"That was so cute when the child remembered him..." she squeaked wiping away her tears after blowing into another tissue when the credits shown. There was a small waste basket full of them anyway so she gets up from the couch to empty it out.

Pit was asleep. His brunette hair over his face and angelic leaved crown was sitting on his lap as he had his head on his hand propped up by his elbow. His mouth was slightly opened and his wings were folded to cover him almost like a soft blanket.

I noticed I was staring at him. Surely something was up earlier today that he didn't want either Zelda and I to know about. He seemed upset about something, but what? We didn't talk about anything that broken our hearts, or angered us. What was his problem?

My hand lifted and I taken the folded blanket on the clean coffee table in front of me spreading it out and gingerly resting it over Pit's shivering body. He snuggled, lips curving to a smile under the warmth. I felt my heart sink, he reminded of Marth. His eyes were the same color as his, his smile as adorable and too sweet.

I looked around. Zelda was in the bathroom now to take a shower. I heard her humming a lullaby that I know she learned when she was a baby. I slowly taken Pit's arms and shifted him to lean on me instead. Fixing the blanket to cover him again I sucessfully did not wake the sleeping angel up.

Pit snuggled into me, as if liking my embrace he kept his head on my chest and arms looped around me snoring slightly. I chuckled. Sure, he was a heavy sleeper.

"You remind me of Marusu..." I whispered in his ear hugging him tightly as I shut my eyelids imaging it was really Marth, in my arms again rather than to leave in that black limo with his parents.

Pit moved a bit, after my breath which hit his skin his cheeks heated as he whispered.

"Ike..."

My heart torn._ Why was it the angel who always reminded me of my Prince? I cannot fall for Pit...Marth was the one I did long to see, but his parents wish to take him to England. I remembered his letter, to move on and that we should look to a better future. When will that happen? I already ache deeply to see him again and it was just one whole lonely night._

Pit awakened soon after a tear of mine landed on his cheek. His eyelids fluttered open and shocked to see me holding him he squeaks.

I gasped. We both yanked from each other in sudden shock.

"What are you doing?" he asks me with a risen eyebrow, his cheeks darkened a deeper red as he crawls the furthest from me at the edns of the couch, even too sitting on the couch arm.

I did the same as he did. "I dunno...you fell asleep on me and said my name..."

He squeaks again. "I did not!"

"You did too!"

My angelic friend cringes. He stood and he went to run for the door again.

"Pit you're not going anywhere!" I gotten up and I tackled him. We hit the wall with such an impact, but thank goodness Zelda didn't shut off the shower to ask what was going on. She just stops humming, then proceeds again.

**[Pit]**

I struggled from beneath Ike unable to escape his tightening grip. Much stronger than me, taller and bigger he mounted over trying to pin my wrists above my head.

"Leave me alone! Ike let me go!"

He cups my mouth shut as one of his huge hands held both my delicate wrists above my skull. My legs still tried to kick and get him off, but it was no use, I was just tiring myself.

"Quiet down or Princess Zelda will hear!" He hissed into my ear.

My body shuttered when feeling his warm breath. Slowly I stopped struggling and there was a long silence between us under the slight darkness of the room because of the curtains in each window pulled shut. It was so we could see the movie clearer in the TV.

Ike stared at me. Long before he leans in again to stare. "Pit you remind me so much of Marth that it's not even funny..."

His hand left from covering my mouth and it met the other hand which kept me pinned. I wet my lips nervously giving him a frown. "So is that why you held me? Using me as a replacement?"

"Why did you leave the dorm Pit? Zelda and I haven't said a single word to upset you, have we?"

I growled. "It's nothing for you to know Ike. Nothing."

"Pit for years I known you and something seemed to have bothered you so suddenlt today. Is it because we held you back from the others?"

"Ike no!" I groaned resting my head back on the floor and my eyes darting away from him to the sofa afar. "You wouldn't understand..."

"I would understand! Please tell me Pit! I want to know!"

"You using me almost as if your Marth replica is hurting! I had a slight crush in you at the beginning of Sophomore Year and then when you met Marth I was forced to shove it all away!" tears spilled from my eyes as I sobbed from beneath him. "Even as an angel Marth Lowell was as beautiful as any ray of light you can search for in a dark cave! I'm nothing! Nothing to you but a friend!"

Ike's eyes were wide. Staring at me in shock, but with too curiosity. His head tilted and he pressed his lips onto mine.

**[Ike]**

_What the heck was I doing?!_

My body just decided to move all on it's own. Kissing Pit, already he had his arms locked behind my neck and my hands resting at his waist we kept running our lips over each other's over and over again for almost a minute.

A memory crossed over my paining heart. Marth in his mother's arms crying and saying, "He moved on...h-he doesn't love me anymore..."

The guilt crashed onto me like a tidal wave. I tried to pull away by arching myself back, but Pit propped himself up with his elbows and sat up bringing me back to his lips again.

"Pit...Pit I can't...love you." I say to him during the kisses.

He winced. "Then why are you doing this?" he pushes from me and crawls away pressing his back at the door with his angelic wings folding over his curled up body.

"I don't know..." I stared at him for a long moment, him hurt, me flooded in thirving guilt and heartbreak. I was...so cruel. How can I do this knowing I still love Marth?

Zelda came out with her hair damp and wavy in her lavender pajamas. Looking to us both on the floor staring at each other she raises an eyebrow. "Something I miss?"

"N-No...I was just going to go get my pajamas too..." Pit says shyly taking the doorknob and stepping out.

"Ike..." Zelda sounded commanding.

I squeaked. "I-I'll tell you later..."

She nods. I was helped up and we waited for Pit after placing in another movie..._god how Marth kept on appearing in my head. What an ass I was to have betrayed him like this!_

**[Marth]**

I was lied back upon a towel with sunglasses on staring at the blue skies above me, not a single fluffly cloud, not a single plane or bird to be seen.

The waves crashed and some sea water crawled up touching my hand when I sat up reaching out to it. The white foamy water vanished soaking the pail sand into a dark muddy brown. I kinda like to be alone...easier to think.

"Ike...Sheik, Roy, Link..." bowing my head I too whispered. "Zelda and Pit...t-thank you for giving me company till now when I have to leave..."

I haven't notcied the person who approached from behind me.

"And Shadow..." my eyes stared at my lap. "I think I'll miss him as much as the others...though he shown some hatred in Ike he was very nice..." my fingers ran over the pail dry sand once I laid back, but as I did I see someone looking down to me, blocking the sun.

"Eh?" pulling off my sun glasses and sitting up I turned my head to see who it was who walked up to me.

"Hey."

"Eh?! Shadow you came?!"

He laughs sitting beside me, I grasped him and we both laughed falling into the sand together just over the spread out towel.

"Why are you here?! Where's Midna?" My smile faded. "Is everything ok between you and her?"

He sighs. Letting his night black hair fall over his eyes he shrugs during the slight silence between us. "Still hate her...whenever she wishes to talk to me I vanish somewhere else...here is good because I wanted to come visit before you leave..."

I winced. Already on top of him I rested my head on his chest. For a moment neither did the both of us speak. "You can't teleport to England can't you..."

"Nope...too far. I'd be dead of magic drained by the time I arrive..."

"But..." sighing I rolled off him and I stared at the sea horizon which met with the skies. _Unable to see Shadow too? What will I even do in England? Ugh...so much stresses!_

"Hey." Shadow taken my hand and he smiles to me. I turned my head to see him and he has a smile wiped on his lips. "Why not stop your crying and let's just get to swimming. At least having a bit of fun will ease you out."

I nodded. "You're right."

He helps me up. Quickly we sped into the waters and he shoved me in. I laughed, _he was right...maybe if I just relaxed then the pain may go away..._

**[Shadow]**

_I knew what Ike felt when he kissed Pit, I was there, watching but he never knew it. Betraying Marth was hard, but I came here to comfort him for the best. He had to leave for England and...though too Link, Roy, and Sheik wish to find him...I have to keep them away from the Prince. Only so he can look to a better future..._ ~~~

**~Please Review! God this was long! XDDD LOL! WOOO FOR CHAPTER TWENTY! :D**


	21. Long Nights, Sudden Discovery

**Author's Note****: Hello everyone! :D Chapter Twenty was exciting but rarely anyone reviewed making me slightly disappointed. I felt as if it was THAT bad. Reviews help with encouragements, too the negative reviews show me what I did wrong and that I should fix it. Please be able to review this time? Quick summary on what happened in the before chapter, Zelda and Pit stayed back with Ike to recover him as Roy, Link and Sheik went off to find Prince Marth in a 40 floored Hotel. Pretty huge for them to locate him right? XD Well Ike soon realizes since Marth decided to leave for England, as desperate as he was... Pit was the only boy there out of all his friends who reminded him of his love. :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll try my best to earn reviews if I'm that bad at writing, lol.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One:**** Long Nights, Soon Discovered****  
**  
**[Ike]**  
Zelda lied me down in my bed gently before she pulled the sheets up to my chin tucking me in almost as if a mother. Her eyes always kept looking away shyly as she taken out a small remote with one huge button in the middle.

"It's for you to press it when you need me. Ok Ike?" she asked softly as I stared at it long and in total confusion.

"Yeah, I get it." My arm exteneded over to the nightstand and I set the small remote thingy beside the lamp.

There was a silence. She only sighed and she taken a seat at the edge of the bed making it sink slightly as her head turns to look at me again.

"What did happen while I was in the shower Ike? Pit is sleeping on the couch rather than to sleep on the same bed beside you... I'm going to sleep in my sleeping bag just on the living room floor! He has a good deal to sleep on a real bed."

I shrugged._ How could I tell her that I was trying to move on with Pit? Marth wouldn't ever figure out cause the day after tomorrow he's flying off to England...who will I love? We were broken up, and too...since Pit reminded me of him, why not just take the chances since he liked me back?_

Zelda watched me stare long at the ceiling before she cupped a hand at my cheek. I jumped, a bit startled when she did so...but relaxing I let her touch my skin with her gloved hand.

"Ike...something's wrong and I seriously want to get in on this..." her chocolate brown eyes seemed to have sensed my every nerve. A bit frightened, a bit determined to tell I risen my hand and taken her wrist pulling her gloved hand away when sitting up. A pile of bed sheets clumped to my lap once I did so.

"Alright...I'll tell you."

**[Pit]**  
"Pit and I kissed just out by the door..." Ike whispered softly seeming that he wished not to wake me. I was already up, hearing the conversation because the door was cracked a little open, but mostly closed. At first I feared if they were making out or something, but they weren't...my heart fluttered a bit in hope but I swallowed it down as I listened more.

"What? But what about Marth?"

"Marth is flying off to England Zelda!" he hissed slapping his hands on his lap with his head bowed. "Why can't I just like Pit? He's an angel, sweet, loving, caring...everything like Marth and too Marth Lowell broken up with me!"

"For a cause! He broken up with you for a cause Ike! His parents made him, so what? He still loves you and still you're only liking Pit for the Marth personality in him. Where's the real him in your heart that you wish to like?"

There was a pause. I leaned in a bit further looking through the slight crack and see Zelda frowning at him. Ike had his eyes looking out the window, directly out of her glares and rubbing his temples as he threw out a frustrated groan. "Just leave me to my own business Zelda."

"No. No I won't just 'leave you to your business'." her eyes seemed to have flash from beneath the moonlight and angrily she grabs the hem of his shirt collar yanking him close with a canine showing. "This is my friend we're talking here. If he finds this out, and if he commits suicide in England, it's all your fault. Got that?!" her voice was near to shout.

Ike just stared at her for a long moment before prying her clenched fists off his now wrinkly shirt, he soon turns from her during the strange silence after lying down and snuggling deep into the sheets.

"Fine. Don't talk to me then." Zelda stood and she folded her arms over her chest sticking her tongue out at him. "Course you wouldn't care on throwing Marth out, too replacing him cause it's like you never loved him in the first place."

Even I sworn I felt tension bubble up in the bedroom. My bright blue eyes widened and shocked my hand too lifted to my mouth which dropped open in total surprise.

"Excuse me?" I heard Ike and I watched him sit up in his bed glaring at the Princess before she headed to the door.

I quickly hid away when Zelda gotten out the bedroom and who wished not to speak with Ike no more. He was left to growl to himself as he shouted.

"Walking away doesn't solve everything you know Princess!"

Still Zelda doesn't speak as she slipped inside her sleeping bag, she went to sleep after closing her eyelids.

There was a silence.

Slowly I parted open the bedroom door and entered. As silent as I was he still seemed to realize it was me in the room. Once the door was shut from behind me he snuggled deeper in the sheets, too not wanting to show his face.

"Pit...why are you here?"

"Only because I wanted to see i-if everything was alright..."

"Well it's not, ok? Get out." he rudely growls when shutting his eyelids as I walked to the bed edge to see his handsome face. His fists were clenched on his bed sheets and when I extend my arm just to rest my hand on his shoulder he jerks back and sits up snarling.

"Leave me! NOW!"

I gasped, stepping back I nodded and turned speeding out the room. Ike was the sweetest friend alive, b-but when it comes to him angry he can be the deadliest.

Zelda already heard the commotion and chuckled as she lied on her back staring at the small living room ceiling. "Leave him be Pit...Ike just needs a moment alone."

"Yeah...I noticed." I flopped down on the couch lying on my side and too lifting the thin sheets to my chin. _Could this night get any worse?_ **~~~  
**  
**[Link]  
**  
It was dark, the halls, the stairwells-_where the heck was Marth?!_

Roy was exhausted. We all were. Traveling around this whole entire Hotel to find a Prince who was leaving the day after tomorrow. We fought away heavy guards on the way, but seriously? We are NOT James Bond, nor the amazing Bruce Lee and too Chuck Norris.

"Could we just go to sleep Link...?" Roy kept tugging at my arm. We just arrived to the 37 floor. "Please can we just go to sleep...?"

Sheik nods and trudged on yawning. "Roy's right...it's one in the morning and still we haven't found Marth. All this pick locking has my pin broken and all I have is one left which can last up to twenty more doors. That's it..."

I tried to shake Roy off but he clung onto me anyway. Sighing I scooped him up and slung him over my shoulder rather than to carry him bridal style, if I did that then he'd fall asleep! No way was I letting him sleep as I carried him that way cause first, my back, second reason, he's real heavy! Even Zelda is not as heavy as this kid, and he's shorter!

"Liiiiiiiiiiink." Roy moaned stretching out the "I" in my name when slumped over my shoulder. As complaining as he was he kept on hitting my back. "Please...I want to sleep..."

"Alright, Alright but where?" I stopped and look to Sheik who already had a grin on his face once pulling down the scarf over his nose and mouth.

"Rooms show they're taken with the small light fixed at the tops of the door frames see?" he pointed to all the tiny bulbs at the tops of the door frames which mostly gleamed in red. "Red means they are taken, green means it isn't."

Roy moaned again. "But I don't want to walk..."

"Quit being lazy you fatty." I dropped him and he gasped as he fell on the carpet floor.

"Ow..."

"Come on buster we still have work to do." Sheik takes Roy's wrist and began to drag him down the halls as we both searched for a room that was unoccupied. In the very backs there was another elevator, and we three entered heading up to the 38th floor now. God this mission was seriously annoying! One maid said it was the 37th floor to the 40th floor, she wasn't sure where Marth was...but at the highest floors she knew his family would rest there.

Roy fell asleep anyway, I was to pick him up bridal style, and as I mentioned earlier...HE WAS HEAVY!

"Look! An unoccupied room!" Sheik ran out the elevator's metal doors once they opened and he sped to it already trying to pick the lock as if desperate for some shut eye.

As for me, I trudged over still carrying Roy to the doorway just as he opened it.

"Whoa..." Sheik and I entered and it was as if being in a castle. The floors were plush carpet, as the walls were decorated with matching colors and patterns as the two huge queen sized beds sat just at the ends of the room just pass the bathroom and kitchen.

"I call left bed! Alone!" Sheik stuck his tongue out at me after shutting the room door behind him and locking it. He sped right pass me and leaped onto the left queen size bed sighing in total relief. Once he closed his eyes, I already knew he was in DreamLand.

"Guess I have to share with you then..." I walked over to the bed and lied sleeping Roy gently on the left side of the bed. I slipped in the sheets soon after kicking off my boots and closed my eyes happy to have a bed under me.

Roy hugged me as he slept. At first not realizing this when I opened my eyes, from under the darkness I knew I was now a teddy bear. My cheeks flamed hot pink and the air around me felt so tense and hot.

"Aheh heh...this is going to be one long night..." I whispered to myself I ignored it all and drifted off to sleep.** ~~~  
**  
*** * * * * * *  
**  
**[Marth]**  
It was still four in the morning when I woken up for the thousandth time. My body was too jittery, I couldn't sleep. _Tomorrow I was to leave for England...why was I excited for this day to come? Was I just nervous? Was I...afraid?_

Curled up in the sheets I shut my eyelids tightly frustrated to rest. No, I could not still. Shadow left after the visit with me in the beach...I actually hoped he would be here to rest beside me, to comfort me and hang with me till all of this is over and I head to the Airport with my parents.

My father was an immense snorer. His bed was beside mines by a couple feet away and my mother..._.how does she get used to all of this anyway?_

I risen from my bed. Hair in stuck up directions...I forgotten all about it and I swung my legs over the bed edge quietly speeding down the halls for the hotel room's front door. Once unlocking it, I slipped out and into the darkness of the hallway._ If only I knew how to drive a car like Link...I would escape!_

My body leaned back on the walls of the Hotel. I slid down to sit and hugging my knees my mind stirred with images of Ike, Link, Zelda, Sheik, Roy, and too Pit. My friends, my best friends. Though all the drama got in the way of all this...they were like a family to me too...

The silence risen. No one in the halls still I sit there, for minutes, up to an hour and the halls were lightening up in slight sunlight once the sun was beginning to rise.

"Hey..."

Startled I lifted my head up to see who it was.

"O-Oh...hi Shadow..."

He smiled. Sitting down beside me he loops an arm over both my shoulders and chuckled. "You feeling well?"

I nod. "Yes, of course I feel well. You?"

"Well I'm seeing you walk out your room when you're not supposed to so I was a bit concerned..." he pats the top of my head to flatten out the stuck out curlean colored bangs.

It was my time to laugh. Leaning into him I poked his side and stared out the opposite wall in front of us. "I just...want this to be over you know? I kinda wish to go...to start all over, but that means I have to leave you and my friends..."

"You...want to go to England?" he sounded hurt. When I looked to him he just forced a smile to mask his pain.

"Well...if it depends on education, then yes...if it was about fitting in...then no..."

Shadow rests his head back on the wall staring out almost as if lost in thought for a long moment. I watched him...only to see in his eyes he was torn and refused to show it.

"...Shadow." my voice sounded worried. A hand lifted and I rested it only so my fingertips can run lightly on his warm tanned neck.

He doesn't move, almost as if frozen. During the silence he taken my hand, shaking and seeming as if soon to cry as well.

"I'm going to miss you..."

"I don't have to leave...take me with you..." my hand tightened around his, fingers lacing over and tears blurring the clear view of him.

Leaning in I shaken my head. "If you wish for me not to leave then let me stay-"

He shakes his head. "I cannot interfere with your parent's decision. You chosen to leave with them rather than to stay with Ike and Headmaster Snake...correct?" his crimson red eyes gazed gloomily at me through the night black hair hanging over his face. The silence...pained and always coming back to me..._why was this happening? Was I just BAD at making even the simplest choices?! _

My heart sank. He was true...

I start to protest instead. "Y-yes I know that but-"

"But nothing...I'm not letting Link or the others find you."

"E-Eh...?" my eyes widened. "L-Link? Are my friends here?!" I stood as soon as he risen.

Shadow growled, gasping as he knocked me to lie on the floor he pinned my wrists above my head. " I WILL erase the memories of what I just said from your mind! You have to go to England! Final!"

"...you want me to go? That badly...?"

His eyes looked away, guilt crossing him as I tried to sit up.

"Marth..." slowly his grip loosens and I was able to sit up.

**[Shadow]**  
_I hated to see him distraught, torn, broken...I knew doing this pained me. It'll pain Link, Sheik, Roy, Zelda, Pit...i-including Ike. How badly I wished for my sweet Prince to stay. To never leave America for the far lands of England over the Atlantic...his face...I'll never be able to see it again. No more bubbly laughter no more comforting smiles...nothing. I haven't spoken with Midna since the day she dared to kiss Ike...only she knew how to teleport in such far distances. I cannot...  
_  
Marth sat up, our faces close, our gazes locked and never to be parted.

"Stop listening to what my parents want..." both his hands lifted and from leaning back on the arms which propped him they cupped at each side of my head drawing me closer. I don't resist. "Though I do wish to only head for England, for the studying...I wish for more to stay with you and the rest. Please Shadow...don't do this..."

All I could do was swallow._ Being a big enough idiot to tell Marth his friends were searching was one thing...but now falling for his begs was even more trouble! What do I do...? What do I_-

As I was trapped in thought Marth tilted his head to the right running his lips over mine. A spark seemed to have jolted me, and still mounted over him I stayed frozen...soon melting into the sweet warm kiss shutting my eyelids as I began to kiss back.

My hand lifted, from behind him I slid my hand up from his lower back and behind his head. Fingers laced into the thick and smooth curlean colored locks.

"S-Shadow..." Marth could only whimper as I was using my magic to drain away the memory of mentioning his friends here, to drain away the memories about me...visiting as well...

"I-I'm sorry..." my whisper sounded cracked as he was beginning to feel heavier. Slowly I felt his lips unmoving, mouth left slightly ajar he leans back and I drew my arm to keep him from falling back to the floor.

I only stared._ Beautiful was he...so beautiful. How could Ike dare to kiss Pit? How dare he even let Midna kiss him in the Smash High court-yard..._

Scooping Marth up I entered the hotel room and slipped him into his bed. Planting a soft kiss on his cheek before turning away I winced when looking to the silver cross necklace looped around the handle of his suitcase leaning by the nightstand.

"He cared..." was all I said when remembering the time I left him at the Hospital parking lot. Vanishing I reappear to the hotel door's entrance and shut it behind me when sinking to the floor nearly sobbing. "Why must everything bad happen t-to me...?" **~~~  
**  
*** * * * * * ***

**[Roy]**  
Warm sunlight streamed into the room and shined at my face annoying me, and when I mean annoyingly...I meant SERIOUSLY annoying me!  
I let out a grunt when cracking open my eyelids. But...somehow I felt warmer than expected under a quilt. I felt hugged at...

Yawning and rubbing my eyes to get a clearer view at the green blur in front of me, my eyes widened and heart risen.

"L-Link...?!" was all I exclaimed realizing it was him who had his face snuggled at my neck. He breathed heavily with his broad arms wrapped around my body.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" I kicked at him. "GET OFF ME!"

Link immediately jerked back. "G-GAH!" and fell off from over the bed edge onto the hotel floors with a thud.

There was a silence.

Sheik came out the bathroom afar with a toothbrush in his mouth and some blue toothpaste foam on the corners of his lips. He risen an eyebrow when first looking to me, then to Link who grunted as he sat up and started rubbing his head.

"Owww..."

"What the heck is going on...?" Sheik asked when stepping out the bathroom quickly right after spitting out the toothpaste and wiping his mouth clean.

"N-nothing..." I felt my cheeks heat when chuckling nervously. "Continue on with brushing your teeth...aheh heh..."

Sheik stared at me weirdly. "Ok...?" then his eyes looked to Link who now stood and winced when touching his elbow. "You guys should dress and get ready. We have to find Marth before he leaves tomorrow for the Airport."

We both nodded and he enters the bathroom a second time, too shutting the door and locking it soon hearing that the shower was turned on.  
My eyes gazed at Link again...somehow I felt bad for kicking him.

"Sorry...didn't mean to hurt you."

He smiled. "It's fine. Better than hearing an alarm clock or Sheik's yelling. Pretty unique for a wake up call if you ask me..."

We both laughed and soon it was dimmed down in an awkward silence. _Somehow...I found Link a bit cuter than he was before. N-Not that I was...g-gay but he seemed cute...GAH! What am I saying?!_

Link walked off and yawned stretching his arms over his head, his shirt risen up and revealed some toned abs right in front of me as he flops back in the bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't help but stare!_ I only have a flat stomach! NO ABS?! Am I a freak or something?!_ Somehow I too felt my nose bleeding.

"Roy? You don't look too good. You alright?"

"Mhmm!" I nodded hard enough to hear a pop at my neck as I wiped away the slight blood. Crying out I shaped myself together before hiding the slight pain and shaking it off as I jumped out the bed. "You want waffles-I want waffles, maybe cereal? Nah too much, I'M GOING TO GO GET SOME!"

Link risen an eyebrow watching me head into the small kitchen of the hotel room. As silent as he was, too my back turned on him...his eyes felt like burning at the backs of my head._ Yikes I'm an idiot! Why must I be the hyper one of the friends?!_

"Yeah..." he says in a flat tone when yawning again and shutting his eyelids. "Have your phone? I wanna text Zelda real quick..."

My heart twisted. "Nope, didn't bring it." my voice was a low snarl.

He sighs. "Well I guess I'll just ask Shiek-"

A high pitched ring tone echoed the room stopping him from speaking. My grip on the frozen waffles tightened and I wheeled my head around to find my phone sitting on the floor by the carpets...

"Stupid phone and stupid ringtones..." I muttered when Link beamed as he rolled off the bed and lied on the floor now texting Zelda.

Soon the texting ended up as a call. He set it on speaker and I could hear the whole conversation as I set the frozen waffles into the sleek black colored toaster oven.

"Hey...you doing ok?" he asked her when she was heard rummaging through something and sighing.

"Y-yeah...everything's going great. How's the search doing?"

"Terrible...thirty-eighth floor and still we haven't found Marth...I even wonder if we'll ever find him before he leaves off to England..."

"Well you better...there's already problems here anyway..."

"Eh? L-Like what?"

There was a silence. As I looked to Link he seemed rather concerned, so was I because when Zelda was uncomfortable with something...it must be serious.

"Nevermind. Just find Marth before the problems end up worse. Quickly." then she hung up.

Link sat there, staring at my cell phone on his lap. Sighing he gets up and sets it on the counter. "...guess we have to hurry."

I nodded. "Waffles are almost done."

He smiled, once I smiled back Sheik was heard exiting the steamy bathroom drying out his blonde hair. _Time to eat I guess..._.** ~~~  
**  
*** * * * * * * *  
**  
**[Marth]**  
I was walking down the halls of the Hotel, alone, upset again. _Tomorrow I was to leave...other than the Big Ben what else would be there that would interest me? Maybe the lifestyles? Maybe...the wonderfully carved out stones and buildings there?_

My arms hugged at my body as a slight draft seemed to have chilled my bare chest. I wanted to head to the beach side of Delfino again since it was another beautifully warm day...too how I was only wearing trunks and holding a towel. It was freezing!

Three maids who were cleaning the carpets watched me pass, wide eyes, too their hands lifted to whisper to each other in silence.

I ignored anyway. _Fans...I wondered why these people even treated my parents as if royalty! We were just nobles...nothing more! Right?_

But as I walked down the halls for the elevator I caught glimpse of them one more time when jabbing my finger against the big yellow button to summon the elevator. Too a familiar red head and two familiar looking blondes.

"I must be imaging things..." I said as I rested a hand on my stomach when it growled. I skipped breakfast and now it was late noon. I had to eat at some point in the day...

My back turned from the three strange looking maids, I entered the elevator. But as I taken just one step in I felt hands grab at my arms and shoulders.

"E-Eh?!" I was suddenly yanked back and my wrists were tied up, soon a black bandanna was wrapped over my eyes. Kicking and screaming duct tape was wrapped around my jaw to keep me muffled and I was hung over a shoulder when being taken somewhere. All I knew was that I was at the thirty eighth floor. _Who would kidnap me?! WHY kidnap me?!_

"Mmph!" I cried out when being dropped onto a hard wooded floor. The bandanna was wrapped out my eyes after hearing a door shut and end up locked.

It was Sheik. Untying the hair tied up as a ponytail he grins down to me as too Link and Roy beside him pulled off their maid headbands. My jaw was dropped open even after he crouched down and gently pulled off the duct tape.

"S-Sheik? Roy...? L-Link...?" was all I could stammer when seeing them.

The three nodded, smiling, but too blushing only to be caught wearing such feminine clothes and makeup.

"We had to dress as this to find you. Shadow tried to keep up away, he told security we were still here."

"Wait...you mean he wanted you NOT to find me?" I was helped up.

"Yup." Roy pointed to himself. "It was ME who thought of this brilliant plan."

I beamed. "Does this mean you can take me back to Smash High?!"

"SHHH!" the three of them cupped my mouth shut and they hissed to keep me silent, after a couple of long quiet seconds they released and nodded in unison.

"I have my car still parked outside." Link walks over to the hotel room closet and pulled out another maid dress. He tossed it to me and I caught it with such a confused expression across my face. "Get dressing."

"Make up's in the bathroom." Roy pointed out when looking to the open bathroom door. Mascara, liner, blush, lip gloss, eye shadow...everything was there on the sink! _What a mess!_

I blinked. Sighing I pull off my shirt. "Only to see Ike again..."

* * *

**~Please Review XD LOL! They were dressed as maids! AAAGHHH! I added a LinkxRoy part in it only for a reviewer to enjoy! :D Too a ShadowxMarth scene for another. :P Keep sending any ideas you wish to add! I'll hand credit to those who do!****_ SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!_**** It's school! XD ARGH! Well I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 21! :D Bye Sweeties! ~**


End file.
